Seventeen Years
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: Seventeen years ago before Chuck got the chance to tell Blair he loved her, he found out that Vanessa was pregnant with his child. It's been seventeen years and Blair is back. Chuck/Blair Dan/Serena Nate/Jenny small Chuck/Vanessa
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, another new story probably isn't a good idea but i couldn't get this one out of my head so i had to write it. =] I promise that although it may take a while it is Chuck and Blair, and although I detest Vanessa it is how this story came into my mind.

* * *

Seventeen years ago Chuck Bass had been in love with Blair Waldorf. Seventeen years ago he was 18 with his whole future ahead of him. Seventeen years ago Vanessa Abrams told him she was pregnant with his child.

It had happened on the day of Graduation. He had seen everyone in 1Oak and was about to leave to board a jet to europe when Vanessa arrived at his suite and broke the news. She was sure it was his, although he had a DNA test done secretly after Evelyn was born. Vanessa left after she broke the news and told him she didn't expect anything from him. Later that day Blair came by to talk and he told her the news. That was the last time he had seen her. He could see in the tears glistening in her eyes that he had broken her heart once again and he drowned himself in scotch as he tried to come to terms with his new fate. He knew that the last thing people expected was for him to stand by Vanessa but he found that he would not be able to abandon his child, which something he had never expected of himself. Slowly, while he accepted that Blair was never coming back to him, he fell for Vanessa. He still believed that Blair was his soul mate and that would be his tragedy, but he did eventually grow to love Vanessa and their daughter Evelyn, who Vanessa names after his mother. Their son Luke was born a year later and they still lived quite contently on the Upper East Side.

Blair Waldorf-Pelletier had been living in France for seventeen years. When she had fled New York at eighteen with a broken heart she went to live with her father, who when seeing her haunted eyes immediately agreed to let her stay. Harold felt for his daughter, he too knew the pain of loving someone you could never be with. After a few months in France, Blair met Mark Pelletier who swept her off her feet and married her months later in a whirlwind romance. It was just over a year before they were joined by Aubrey Victoria Pelletier and their son William was born two years later. When Blair first met Mark he seemed perfect and a great way to get over Chuck, but it didn't last. The first sign was when after Aubrey was born and Blair suffered with post-natal depression. She couldn't connect with her own daughter but Mark didn't try to help her or even suggest she get help, he simply berated her for not taking an interest in her daughter. From birth Aubrey had been a daddies girl and that didn't change after Harold finally got Blair help. Blair loved her daughter but they ended up with quite a trying relationship, particularly when she hit her teen years. Blair and Will were much closer and had a lot more in common but she loved both her children equally. After years of cheating Blair felt keeping her family together was not reason enough to stay with Mark so she filed for divorce. She had planned to move back to New York straight away but when her father was diagnosed with stomach cancer, they stayed until he recovered. Blair and her two children moved to the Upper East Side just in time for Aubrey's freshman year.

Serena Humphrey was happily married to Dan with a three year old son Alexander. She had kept in touch with Blair and their friendship had prevailed the test of distance and they were still as close as ever. Only Serena and Dan knew anything about Blair's life in France as Blair had asked them not to say anything, the same way she had asked them not to tell her anything about Chuck and Vanessa after she found out that they were a couple. Jenny and Nate Archibald are happily married and expecting their first child. Rufus and Lily never got back together and are still single, however they became friends again after Serena and Dan got married.

Blair and her children had been living on the Upper East Side for a couple of months now but they had yet to tell anyone, although Luke and Aubrey became friends and Aubrey was close to overthrowing Evelyn as queen, their families had not crossed paths. Blair and Serena had fought before Blair had told her they were moving and she had been flying to and from France trying to sort the move and arrange custody agreements.

It was a Friday night and the Humphrey, Archibald and Bass families were having their monthly dinner. They had started this after Evelyn was born to provide a real sense of family and make sure that in their busy lives they were still able to set aside time for each other. The families sat around the living room waiting for the dinner to be served.

"So hows school, Eve?" Jenny asked.

"It's horrible. I'm trying to defend my throne from a blonde demon freshman." Eve answered, her brown eyes shining with disgust that then glared at her brother when he laughed.

"You only hate Aubrey because of Gossip Girl saying that thing about her being the rightful heir to the throne." He smirked. "That and the fact that she can out bitch you" He was a complete double of his father and sometimes Serena felt like she was looking into the past.

"Luke!" Vanessa reprimanded.

"You're hero worship of her is getting pathetic Luke, she's never going to date you now she's scored Baizen." Eve taunted.

"Ugh please, she's only dating him because her Mom forbid her to and she'll get tired of him anyway. Especially with the way he's treating her." Luke spat. "Someone should really talk to her about this masochistic tendency." He added as an afterthought.

"Who is this girl that has you so enamored, Luke?" Serena asked, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Aubrey Victoria Pelletier." Luke sighed as Serena nearly spat out her wine.

"Are you okay, sis?" Chuck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"F-f-fine" she coughed but Chuck caught the look she and Dan shared but before Chuck could question her further the maid announced that Aubrey had arrived and led her into the room. Luke jumped up to greet her and all the adults laughed a little. It was surprising, Luke was like Chuck in more than one way and was already a player and had slept with most girls in his sophomore class, so to see him like this was a nice change. It's a shame that Blair would probably forbid this union much more than Carter's son.

"Hey, do you want to join us for dinner?" Luke rushed out, cursing himself for sounding so pathetic, like Eve had said.

"I can't sorry, my mom's coming back from France today and insisting that we eat dinner together." Aubrey said, the disdain clear in her voice. Jenny observed the girl closely. She was beautiful there was no doubt about that. She was tall with golden blonde hair, but it was her brown eyes that caught Jenny's attention. They reminded her so much of those eyes she had stared down in many confrontations, but it couldn't be, surely not.

Aubrey spared a quick glance around the room when her eyes landed on Serena and Dan, who had been hoping that she wouldn't spot them.

"Serena?" She asked confused.

"Hey Bree" She smiled and walked over to offer a hug. Aubrey accepted and they pulled away, everyone in the room looking at them questionably. "I didn't realise you'd moved to New York?"

"Yeah, it's been a couple of months now. Mom probably would have called you but you guys are in a fight and she's putting all her energy into into divorcing my dad for no reason making sure I never see him again."

"Bree, there's so much-"

"More to it than that, yeah I know. You've said before." She sighed. "If there is, why has no one told me?"

Serena had no answer. That was what she and Blair had been fighting about. Blair didn't want her children to know the details of her divorce from their father, she didn't want them to get hurt, but Serena thought they should know, so they could make informed decisions and maybe then Aubrey would understand Blair better and they would somewhat get along.

"Anyway, I've got to go. Mother requests me at home." She sighed. "Sorry for disturbing your evening. Bye Luke, S, Cabbage Patch." She winked at Dan and walked out.

Serena watched her go and winced, only one other person had ever called Dan cabbage patch and they all knew who that person was. She could feel everyone's gaze on her back and really didn't want to turn around and explain.

"Eve, Luke, can you take Alex upstairs for a while? We'll call you down for dinner." Dan said, his voice leaving no room for argument. The adults waited until they knew the kids were safely in their bedrooms before they started their conversation.

"What the hell, Serena?" Nate exclaimed. "You kept in touch with Blair the whole time?"

"Of course I did Nate. She's my best friend!"

"You didn't think to tell any of us what was going on with her! Or at the very least that she was coming back!"

"I didn't know. I knew Blair was considering it before Harold got sick but she stayed with him so I didn't think she would move back."

"This must mean he's in remission." Dan interjected with a small smile.

"Yeah" Serena sighed.

Vanessa listened to the conversation but watched Chuck. He wasn't saying anything but she could tell by the way he was watching Serena that he wanted to know everything. She had always feared the day that Blair Waldorf would return and she had always expected to at some point. She was afraid that this would mean the end of her marriage. She knew that although Chuck loved her, Blair was his soul mate and his one true love. She didn't know what she would do now, it was easy to ignore the fact that her husband was in love with another when the woman in question was in a different country and rarely mentioned, but if she was back in New York it would only be a matter of time before Chuck would see her again and Vanessa knew she would drive herself crazy with paranoia.

Chuck was frozen listening to Serena as she explained to Nate about what happened when Blair left New York seventeen years ago. He couldn't believe that she was back, they were in the same country, the same state. He found himself itching to go and see her. See what age had done to her, if she was still as beautiful as he remembered, if she still held that look in her eye. The one that told him that he had snatched her whole world away and left her with nothing. He hoped not, he hoped she was happy.

"She doesn't get along with her daughter?" He finally spoke.

"It's complicated." Serena sighed. Chuck looked at her pressing her for an explanation.

"Aubrey worships her father, but Mark is a bastard. He was romantic and charming when Blair first met him but once they were married and she had Aubrey things changed. He ignored the fact that she didn't connect with Aubrey when she was born, even exploited it. It wasn't until me and Harold realised that Blair eventually got help."

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"Blair suffered with quite severe post natal depression after Aubrey was born. Mark didn't help when she was trying to get help. He didn't support her but Blair just insisted that he didn't know how to handle it and he was right to keep Aubrey away from her. After Will was born Mark's business trips became longer. A few years ago Blair found out he cheated but she said if they put it behind them they could give their marriage another try. She didn't want her family broken up. Two years ago she found out he was still cheating and filed for divorce."

"Why did Aubrey think that she divorced him from no reason then?" Jenny asked.

"You remember what Blair was like. She wanted her life to be perfect and wouldn't let anyone else think otherwise. Least of all her children, but mostly it was because she didn't want them to know that about their father, she thinks it's unfair. It's why me and Blair were fighting actually. She's sacrificing her relationship with her daughter because she knows how much Aubrey's relationship with her dad means to her."

"But when Serena said Mark was a bastard she meant it. Blair isn't fighting to keep custody of the kids, she's trying to convince Mark to take them for a few months of the summer but she's saying she's the one who doesn't want to let them go. How's she supposed to tell her daughter who worships her father that he doesn't care if he sees them again?" Dan finished.

"What a dick." Nate responded.

"Yeah." Serena nodded.

Chuck just listened. He wanted to find this guy and kill him. He didn't have the right to treat Blair like that, but he pushed it to the side. He couldn't let his family be torn apart just because Blair had come home.

"She can't know I told you this." Serena told them seriously.

"Of course" they answered.

"I need some air." Vanessa said as she stood up and left the room.

"Vanessa" Chuck called after her but she just shook her head and told them she was fine.

Vanessa stood on the balcony and looked out across the city. There had been plenty of times that Vanessa had felt out of place in this life, in this house, in this world but never before had she felt like she had stolen someone elses life. Like she had stolen Blair's life. She had never let herself think about it before but when she was faced with what Blair's life had become, the man she had married, the problems she had faced she realised that the husband Chuck was, the way he treated her was all because of Blair. He would have never been this man if he hadn't fallen in love with her and it should have been her who got to experience it. She felt unworthy. She felt guilty.

She stayed outside for a few minutes before she headed back inside. When she got there everyone was already sat at the table. She sat next to Chuck and smiled as she looked around at her family but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong in the world, that destiny had been altered when she had gotten pregnant by Chuck Bass. Maybe there was no destiny, maybe people just blundered through life, accidently screwing over people. She had never liked Blair, true, but what her life became is not what the life of Blair Waldorf should have been. She should have been Blair Bass.

It had a much better ring to it than Vanessa Bass. Vanessa didn't know what she was going to do about these feelings. The only solution she could think of ended up with her breaking her family apart and that was something she didn't want to do. She decided she would go and see Blair. She knew it wouldn't be pretty, she had never actually spoken to Blair after she told Chuck she was pregnant, Blair had left as soon as she found out but selfishly Vanessa felt that maybe it would ease her guilt if Blair got angry at her, and maybe there was a chance that Serena and Dan were being melodramatic. That she had decided. She would visit Blair after their guests had gone home.

xoxo

Aubrey arrived home and the smell of Dorota's lasagne floated through the air. She didn't like her new home, she didn't particularly like America. She was hoping that once this custody hearing was over her father would demand that she stay with him in France. She had left him a message asking him to, so she was sure that it would happen. Her father always gave her what she wants, at least when he was home.

She looked into the dining room and saw her Mom and brother sitting together eating.

"Hey sweetie, yours is in the oven." Her mom told her.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's your favourite Bree. Dorota made it especially." Her mother said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Aubrey nodded and went to get her dinner. She had been lying anyway but she didn't want to do what her mother wanted her to. When Aubrey sat down she sat at the end of the table furthest away from Blair and William.

"Now you're both here I want to tell you what happened with the custody hearing." Blair spoke cautiously and Aubrey looked at her hopefully. Blair's heart broke because she knew that Aubrey would be disappointed. She knew Aubrey wanted to live with her father and would be devastated that she wouldn't be seeing him at all.

"Your father's job is too unstable for you to spend any length of time with him. I was granted sole custody but I'm sure your father will visit when you ask." Blair didn't want to give them false hope, but she didn't want them to know that Mark didn't care if he saw them, she didn't want them to know that he already had another daughter with his mistress.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! Do you not want me to be happy or something? I can't believe you did this. I hate you." Aubrey screamed as she stormed out.

"I'm sorry, Bree."

"You don't get to call me Bree and I don't want your apologies!"

"Aubrey, where are you going?" Blair cried desperately as her daughter headed to the elevator.

"Away from you!"

The elevator doors closed and Blair tried to get it to come back up.

"I still love you Mom" Will said as he hugged his mother.

"I know baby, I know. I love you too."

xoxo

Aubrey stormed out of her apartment building and started walking to Luke's which was just two blocks over. She made her way up to his penthouse apartment, trying to keep the rage and tears in. She apologised to the maid but asked if she could see Luke. The minute she saw him the tears started rolling down her face.

He pulled her past his family and into the living room where he sat her on the sofa and pulled her into his side. Unbeknownst to them, everyone in the other room was listening.

"I hate her. I hate her. I hate her!" Aubrey sobbed.

"What happened?"

"She got sole custody of us. I told her and my Dad that I wanted to live with him in France but she just had to win. This is such bullshit! Don't I get a say in any of this?"

"Why don't you call your Dad and see if he could do something?" Luke suggested.

"I left him a message on my way over."

"Maybe there's still a chance then."

xoxo

Blair sat in her newly furnished living room watching the clock. It was only 9 o' clock and Aubrey had another hour of curfew left yet but she was worried. She decided to call Serena, they were in a fight but she needed help to find Aubrey and chances were that she would talk to Serena even if she wouldn't talk to her.

Blair dialed Serena's number and waited as the phone rang.

Serena's phone started buzzing from her purse. She pulled it out with the intention of putting it on silent but when she saw it was Blair calling she answered, regardless of present company.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Everything's a disaster, S. Bree hates me and she stormed out and I don't know where she is." Blair cried into the phone.

"It's alright B, she's here." Serena soothed.

"Where's here? She doesn't know where you live." Blair spoke sharply.

"Um, no. I'm at Chuck's, she's friends with his son."

"And I thought this day couldn't get any worse." Blair sighed. "Can you bring her home?"

"Of course, where do you live?"

Blair told her the address and they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Serena looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"She stormed out and didn't tell Blair where she was going, I have to take her home." Serena and Dan stood up.

"Sorry." Serena muttered to the room and they all knew she was talking about more than just leaving early.

They walked out of the Bass penthouse with Aubrey, practically dragging her, knowing that this was just the start. The situation was about to get a hell of a lot worse.

xoxox

A/N: So there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it but let me know what you think by reviewing. Thank you lovelies =]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed I was so happy when I saw them all coming in, I think it's the most I've got for one chapter ever so I'm so proud of myself. =] I just want to make sure you know that I hate Vanessa too! So don't worry, but she will have to stay for a little bit because if I make it too easy it won't be Chuck and Blair. So a particular thank you to the readers who were put off by Chuck/Vanessa but read it anyway, you guys are saints.

I also realised that in the last chapter Aubrey just went to the Bass' for no reason but I just forgot to add in that she was dropping off a book. I almost kicked myself when I saw 'cause it looks so stupid, so yeah she did have a reason and didn't just walk in and out of their house randomly.

* * *

"Thanks Serena." Blair said to her as they made their way into the kitchen and Aubrey stomped her way up the stairs.

"It's nothing, Blair." Serena replied.

"It is though." Blair sighed. "I'm going to need as much help with her as I can get. I don't know if I'll be able to deal with her storming out to the Bass' every time something, namely me, pisses her off." Blair tried to hold back the tears. She wondered if her own mother felt this way when they fought. It hurt so much the the person she gave birth to , her little girl, spent most of her time complaining about her and trying to get away from her.

She didn't want to tell Aubrey about her father cheating because she remembered how much it hurt when her own father did. Aubrey and Blair had a lot more in common than Aubrey realised and Blair was scared that she would handle things a similar way. Serena had pointed out to her that couldn't continue walking on egg shells around her daughter because of something that possible might happen, but it wasn't just that. Blair didn't want to hurt her daughter that way. Blair had barely seen her father after he left for France but at least she knew he still loved her, Aubrey wouldn't have that conversation, and by this point she would probably hate Blair even more if she found out the truth.

"Anytime you need me B, I'll be here. I promise." Serena rested her hand on Blair's shoulder. "And not just for her, if you need me. I'm here."

"I know, S. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was here."

"It's fine." Serena answered, brushing it away. It didn't matter anymore. "Are you going to the brunch for the foundation tomorrow."

"Yes, my mother's insisting on and event to introduce the family back into the UES." Blair rolled her eyes, somethings never change, her mom would probably still give her a dress to wear.

"Good, I am too-"

"And Chuck and Vanessa." Blair interrupted. Serena saw pain that flitted across Blair's features before she hid it again.

"Yeah, they'll be there but you won't have to talk to either of them. I'll keep you far away." Serena smiled enthusiastically. Blair knew she was trying to keep her positive, same old Serena really, but Blair knew that whether she spoke to them or not she would be watching them. Purely just to torture herself. She would see what they were like as a couple, how close together they sat, how in love they are. She almost choked over the words in her own head. A part of her wanted him to be trapped in a loveless marriage but after being in one herself she would wish that on him. She wanted to say anyone, even him but she found herself thinking especially him.

"I have to go now, Alex needs to get to bed, but I'll see you on Sunday bright and early." Serena hugged her, she knew that Blair was too deep in her thoughts to pay attention to anything around her but she nodded at the right time so Serena left.

Blair sighed, and now she was alone again. She was getting really tired of this feeling but it had been there practically her whole life. The only times that she hadn't felt so alone were those short times that she and Chuck were together. She swallowed the lump in her throat, she was not going to cry over him now. She hadn't shed a tear for him since he told her about Vanessa (or at least she didn't acknowledge it was for him) and she wasn't going to start now. She was not that pathetic. Yet, the voice in the back of her head taunted her.

Blair made her way up the stairs, she knew she had to talk to Aubrey. They needed to come to some sort of agreement, things couldn't carry on this way. She didn't want to fight but she was prepared because this was probably how it would go. They could never agree on anything.

She knocked on the door and when she got no reply she went in. Aubrey had her back to the door and her headphones were in. She was sketching something but Blair didn't try to look, Aubrey never let anyone except Mark look in her sketchbook, it was almost like her diary in a way. Blair sat down at the end of the bed and when she felt the movement Aubrey turned around. She scowled at her mother and turned back again. Blair grabbed the ipod and removed the headphones.

"I was listening to that." Aubrey spat as she sat up.

"We need to talk." Blair started and paused when Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Things can't go on like this. When you leave this house I want to know where you're going and you have a ten o clock week day curfew and 12:30 at weekends but I have to know where you are. If I don't each curfew will be brought back by three hours."

"That is so unfair!"

"Actually it's pretty reasonable. You are fourteen years old and I worry about you."

"Dad wouldn't give me a curfew." Aubrey bit out.

"Well, when you live in my house it's my rules." Blair said with a tone of finality, that Aubrey ignored.

"If I don't want to live in your house, then your rules don't matter. I can go and live with Dad." Aubrey smirked smugly.

"That's not an option. If you don't abide by rules your privileges will be taken away. If that doesn't work another option is boarding school. It's your choice."

Blair stood up and left before it could get any worse. She couldn't believe that she had just threatened her daughter with boarding school. She stood with her back to the wall by Aubrey's bedroom and looked up to prevent the tears from falling. She would never send Aubrey to boarding school, she would never send her away but she didn't want her daughter to think she had no power. She heard Aubrey on the phone in the other room.

"Daddy, can you call me when you get this message. I hate it here, please can we find a way for me to live with you? I love you."

Blair cursed her ex-husband. She didn't understand how he could be this heartless. While they were trying to sort out the custody agreement it had taken everything in her to not slap him across the face every time she saw him. What he was doing to their children was unforgivable, he treated his family like it was job and now he had moved onto the next one. She knew that by this point Aubrey wouldn't believe her if she told her the truth, especially when she couldn't get hold of Mark to prove it. She hated always being the bad guy, it wasn't fair. She just hoped that one day, when Aubrey wasn't a hormonal teenager that she might understand and they might be able to repair their relationship.

She walked down the hallway to Will's room, he answered when she knocked on the door and she went and joined him on the bed. He was reading Catch 22 but as soon as he saw his mother he put the book down. Will was her little book worm and his love of literature had been a reason that he had always gotten along with Dan whenever he visited. William was how Blair imagined she would look as a boy, apart from his eyes, he had his father's blue eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blair asked him as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She wondered how long it would be before she did something to hurt him and he hated her too.

"I'm fine." He answered smiling at her.

"Are you sure, I mean you must be a bit upset about the custody issue."

"Not really." He looked up slowly. "I know about Dad's other family and everything that happened."

"How?" Blair asked, shock marring her features.

"I used a P.I. because I knew that you and Dad would never tell us everything."

"Will, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Will consoled her. "I love you mom, and I won't tell Aubrey."

"Oh my boy" she hugged him closer before getting off the bed. "I love you too, but no more P.I.'s." She said sternly.

xoxo

Chuck walked into his bedroom, Vanessa was already in the bed and Chuck knew that she was pretending to be asleep but he played along by being as quiet as he could. He didn't want to have this conversation as much as she did. He wasn't ready to confront this situation quite yet, it was too much. After everything Serena had told them he just wanted to find Blair and talk to her, but he knew that he could never do that. It really would be the opening of Pandora's box and he didn't think anyone would be able to handle it, least of all him. Knowing that Blair was back made him think of when she left. He wondered that maybe if she had stayed things would be different. He would have been a father to Eve but he would have been with Blair. There was no doubt within him that if Blair had been an option he would have chosen her. It made him feel guilty about his life; he loved his children and he had grown to love Vanessa but she wasn't Blair. She wasn't his soul mate. Blair was the only person he had ever imagined spending his life with, even before Victrola. Blair Waldorf had been his dream since he was a child but he had pushed that back when he realised he would always come second to Nathaniel in her eyes. At least that was what he thought.

For the first time in years Chuck's thoughts were being consumed by Blair Waldorf. He hadn't let himself think about her too much for the last seventeen years, there were only certain days that he would allow himself; her birthday and the day before, he always thought of her briefly during the holidays because he knows how much she loved them and on his father's anniversary. It was a day where he had honestly thought they would become a couple. He thought that at the Snowflake Ball they would dance and after they would talk and they would finally say those words and be together, but then came the accident that destroyed everything. He lost his father, himself and Blair in the space of a month. She held the shattered pieces of him together and saved his life and in return he took her for granted. During the time that they were apart before graduation he told himself that she deserved much better than him. He would only hurt her and make her miserable in the long run. But after hearing about her marriage he wondered if she was just a masochist. She stayed with Nate even when, although he didn't treat her badly, he didn't treat her the way she should have been either. She stuck by him even after he hurt her in a million different ways and when he threw her I love you back in her face, she still didn't give up, she still loved him, and then stayed with a husband who cheated on her.

Chuck quietly slipped into bed staying firmly on his own side. He and Vanessa did not have much passion in their relationship, there was a certain sense of companionship but never passion. It surprised him that he had never looked elsewhere but he realised when he turned thirty that he really had changed. He wasn't Chuck Bass anymore, he was just Chuck, Dad or Charles Bass CEO. He hadn't lost all essence of himself but in his personal life at least, he had softened.

"Are we going to talk about her?" Vanessa asked from within the darkness.

Chuck thought about it before answering with a resounding no. The bedroom sunk back into silence as they both laid awake trying to understand what Blair being back means for them, for their family and for their marriage. It was safe to say that neither of them got much sleep that night.

xoxo

Before Blair knew it, it was Sunday morning and time to get ready for brunch. Aubrey was being difficult, which she had expected but having to send her back to her room to get changes after she wore a dress that was too short, then one that was too low cut and one that was made of nude sheer fabric she started to understand why her own mother had simply laid the dresses out for her. Finally Aubrey came down in a suitable dress and joined Blair and William in the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Blair asked her two children uncertainly, starting to dread it herself.

"Yeah, let's get it over with." Will said before leading them out of the apartment.

They arrived at the Palace, where the brunch was being held by Lily and made their way to the ball room. Blair could feel her nerves shaking and really felt in desperate need of a drink to calm herself down. There was no reason to be this nervous, nothing was going to happen, it would all be fine.

Blair walked into the room, Aubrey on her right hand side and William on her left. She scanned the room quickly but her eyes got stuck on him, she couldn't look away even if she tried. Seeing him for the first time in seventeen years was like being stabbed in the gut and when Vanessa sat down next to him she felt the knife twisting. He looked up almost as if he felt her gaze and it was like everything else faded into the background, it wasn't until Blair noticed that Vanessa was also watching her did she look away.

"Come on, let's go say hello to you Grandma." Blair ordered as they headed off in the direction of her mother.

xoxo

"You could at least be subtle." Vanessa hissed into his ear but he just ignored her and watched as she and her children conversed with Eleanor. She looked beautiful, it was the first thing that he noticed when she walked in the door, for a moment he could pretend like no time had passed at all. He looked away when Eve and Luke joined them at the table.

Chuck saw Luke looking around the room and he stopped when he saw Aubrey.

"That's Bree's mom?" He choked out.

Vanessa stood up and stormed away not before muttering "Like father, like son."

Chuck grimaced, this was already getting too messy and they hadn't even shared a conversation yet.

"So Serena really is best friends with Aubrey's mom." Eve stated, disdain clear in her voice.

"Did you know her, Dad?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Chuck answered briefly before excusing himself from the table under the pretense of getting a drink. He stood at the bar and ordered a scotch, he saw Nate join him out of the corner of his eye but he didn't acknowledge him. He watched Blair, she was holding a glass of champagne and laughing with Cyrus.

"Why don't you just go and talk to her?" Nate suggested.

"Just go and talk to her? Just go and talk to her?" Chuck repeated incredulously. "I thought that you'd stopped smoking pot." He bit out and Nate rolled his eyes. "I can't go and talk to her. She hates me. Not to mention my wife is here and is already pissed off even though I haven't done anything."

"Excpet drool when she walked in." Nate laughed.

"I didn't drool, I was just curious. That's allowed isn't it?"

"I guess." Nate replied, still amused. It was strange in the beginning when he found out that Chuck and Vanessa were going to have a baby. He felt slightly indignant about all his exes ending up in Chuck's bed but he let it go. He meant it when he said that he and Vanessa were over and he didn't break up with her for Blair so he let his own feelings go. He knew Chuck would need him now, he just found out something life changing and as a result lost the love of his life. Nate had tried to call Blair after she left, he figured she would be able to talk to him but she never answered his calls. He assumed that she had cut all ties with New York, but after finding out that Serena had been visiting her the whole time confused him a little and it would be a lie to say that it didn't hurt.

"Well you can stay here but I'm going to go talk to her." He patted his best friend on the shoulder before heading in the direction of his ex-girlfriend.

"Blair." He said to get her attention.

"Nate!" She exclaimed as she wrapped him in a hug.

"It's been too long." He whispered in her ear. "How are you?" He asked as the pulled apart.

"I'm fine, just trying to settle in." She smiled, it was so nice to see Nate again, she really had missed him. "What about you? I hear congratulations are in order."

"I'm great and thanks. We should have lunch some time this week, to catch up."

"I'd love to. Call me with the details."

"Of course, see you later." He kissed her on the cheek and walked back over to Jenny who was talking with Lily and Serena.

Aubrey stood next to her mother as almost everyone in the place came up to her and asked to catch up over lunch. Her mom gave them fake smiles and laughs and agreed but didn't organise anything, except with Nate Archibald. He must have been an old friend Aubrey figured.

Aubrey left her mother's side and went looking for Luke. She had seen him when she walked in but her mom had dragged her in another direction. Eventually she found him drinking a glass of scotch behind a pillar so no one would see, particularly his mother. She would ground him if she caught him, even though he was fifteen, which in UES years was about twenty two. Aubrey took the glass from his hand and downed it.

"You look like you're having just as much fun as me." He smirked and turned to order another glass.

"It's tedious. I stand by my mom as she fake smiles at everyone who is 'so glad to see her again.' It makes me sick." She shuddered slightly. Luke laughs at her but downs his drink quickly and pushes the glass away as he sees his mom heading over.

"Luke, I think I'm going to leave. Do you want to come?" Vanessa asked and watched as his son looked to Aubrey while deliberating over his answer.

"No, I think I'll stay." He decided. Being overlooked for a Waldorf woman, even one with a different surname, would appear to be something she would need to get used to.

"Aubrey, honey your Grandmother wants to talk to you..." Blair trailed off when she realised who her daughter was standing with.

"Oh mom, this is Mrs Bass and Luke. This is my mom." She introduced lazily and Blair nodded stiffly.

"Vanessa."

"Blair."

Chuck froze on the other side of the bar as he saw Blair and Vanessa talking. He watched as Aubrey and Luke excused themselves and probably looked for another corner to drink in. Chuck was pretty sure that everyone in the room was watching the two of them, hoping for some drama. He knew that neither would do that with the children there but he was still worried about what they would say to each other, they both had an acid tongue.

Blair stared at Vanessa. She looked older but not really in a bad way. Her figure clearly bore the evidence of having carried children and she was altogether not as refined as most of the women in the room.

"Well, you can take the girl out of Brooklyn." Blair smirked as she gave Vanessa the once over.

"Really, Blair? You've had seventeen years to come up with new material and that's the best you can do?" Vanessa scoffed.

"Well sweetie" Blair started patronisingly. "The fact that you aren't good enough for this life should be eating away at you already so I decided to go easy on you."

"Whether I fit in or not, I'm a part of Chuck's life. So this life is of little concern to me."

Blair blanched at Chuck's name and Vanessa knew that she had won, this one at least. She turned to leave as Blair sent her a venomous "I'm sure it's great being second best." Before leaving in the other direction. Blair sent Chuck a glare which he caught and he wanted to speak to her but he couldn't.

Evelyn stood on the other side of the pillar which was hidden from all angles and tried to understand the conversation she had just overheard. All she could figure out was that they hated each other and Aubrey's mom knew her Dad. She snuck out the door that was just beside her which lead her to the hallway Blair had just gone down. She planned to try and coax some answers out of her as to what the hell she had to do with her parents but what she got was even better.

"You have to tell her that her father doesn't want to see her. Especially if Will already knows. She'll be more hurt in the long run if she finds out that you lied." Serena's voice floated down to Evelyn who just smirked as she typed the tip to Gossip Girl.

* * *

I hope you liked it. It was a little bit of a filler chapter but I'm trying to set everything up so it doesn't feel too rushed and like everything is happening at an unreasonable speed. And just so you all know it almost killed me to write the bit in Chuck and Vanessa's bedroom cause the whole idea grossed me out, but I did it for the sake of the story.

I'd love to hear what you think, so review for me =]


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews, you're really spurring me on with this story because I wasn't sure how well it would be taken but everyone seems to be taking it quite well so I'm really hyped for the next chapter, but I am a little stuck b/c I know what's going to happen after but this bit I had some difficulty with, but I hope you guys enjoy it =]

* * *

Evelyn headed back into the ball room just in time to hear all the phones buzzing. She searched around for Aubrey who she saw was standing with her brother. She wanted to see her face when this came out. It wasn't a great Gossip Girl tip but it would upset Aubrey at least, and that's all she needed for at this point. At least until she found something that would destroy her reputation and prevent her from ever stealing her place as queen.

Blair scoffed when she heard all the phones buzzing at the same time. "Let me guess, Gossip Girl has a daughter?" She looked to Serena. "Oh, Serena. You're still getting blasts?" Blair shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm curious." She shrugged as she reached for her phone.

Aubrey took her phone out of her bag and sighed. If there was one thing that she hated about her new life above everything else it was this stupid website. Aubrey just couldn't understand why one person would be so bothered as to do all this, and that everyone just bought into it. Didn't they realise that if nobody subscribed she would stop blogging and everyone could live in peace. It seemed like everyone on the Upper East Side wanted to make life as horrible for everyone else as they could. She realised that everyone was looking at her so she quickly opened the message.

**Aw, guess whose Daddy doesn't love her? Poor Aubrey. Maybe someone should tell her that her Dad cheated on her Mom and now has a whole new family. I'm betting that's what Queen E was thinking when she let me know. Aubrey's Dad doesn't even want to see her anymore, guess it's summer in the Hamptons, not France then A? But don't worry, you're mommy still loves you.**

**Come on, Ladies. Let the war begin.**

**You Know You Love Me XOXO**

Aubrey grasped her phone in her hand tighter and tighter. This could not be true, there was no way in hell that this is true.

Eve gasped. She didn't realise that Gossip Girl would tell everyone that she did this. She was going to be in so much trouble. Her mom hated the website and had forbidden her to post on it and she knew that both her mom and Serena subscribed so they could know what was going on. Most stuff her mom ignored but there was no way that she would let this go. She saw Aubrey staring at her with a look that sent shivers down her spine. If looks could kill, Evelyn would be in cinders on the floor.

Aubrey marched towards Evelyn before pulling her outside. She was followed by Luke and Will. Once they got into the semi-privacy of one of the hallways Aubrey slapped Evelyn square across the jaw. Evelyn screamed, which drew the attention of Chuck and Vanessa who were passing the hallway on their way back to the ball room.

They followed the sound to where the teens were standing and were shortly joined by Blair and Serena who had also seen the blast. Blair stared cautiously at her daughter, trying to ignore that fact that Chuck was merely feet away and him and his whole family were privy to her families deepest secrets, hell the whole UES was.

"You Bitch!" Aubrey screamed as Luke held her back. "I don't want your stupid throne so stop spreading lies about me!" She struggled against Luke and Chuck and Vanessa looked on in astonishment. Vanessa had come back in to talk to Eve about this after she had seen the blast.

"It's not a lie." Eve defended herself. The adults stood helplessly on the sidelines watching the scene as it unfolded, ready to step in if it got any worse.

"You're pathological." Aubrey let out a humourless laugh but calmed against Luke's hold.

"I'm not, am I Serena?" Eve directed the question towards her Aunt who reeled back in shock as all eyes turned to her. When Serena said nothing Evelyn continued. "I heard your mom and Serena talking." She smirked. "Get off your high horse Aubrey, you may be beautiful and shiny but your family's a sham and your Dad doesn't care about you."

Everyone stared in shock at Evelyn at how mean she was being, they didn't quite understand what Aubrey had done to her. Vanessa, in particular studied her daughter closely. She realised she had never seen her daughter as so much like Chuck, but she recognised his high school self in her daughter right now. However a part of her, the part that was winning out right now didn't want to stop her daughter. History was repeating itself but the tables had turned. Blair got to see how much she had hurt people when she was queen.

"No." Aubrey denied. "No, no, no, no." She turned to look at Serena and her mom. "Tell me she's lying. Tell me it's not true."

"I can't I'm sorry." Serena said, ignoring Blair's hard look.

"Serena!" Blair admonished.

"No, you made this up." She turned on her mother who was close to tears. "You wanted the sympathy so you made this up."

"She didn't." Will cut in. "All of it's true. Dad has a new family, he didn't fight for custody of us, he didn't give a shit. Mom's been covering for him for years, you just didn't look closely enough. So just give it a rest." Will stormed out when he finished and Blair wanted to go after him but she knew that she needed to stay with Aubrey right now.

The tears that Aubrey had been trying to hold in finally fell and she avoided her mother's grasp before fleeing in the same direction as her brother.

"You can't just leave it alone can you?" Blair turned on Serena.

"Blair-"

"No, I told you to let it go but you just had to keep pushing it."

"And I was right! If you'd told her from the beginning none of this would have happened!" Serena argued back. Blair didn't reply, instead she just sent Serena a withering glare and Evelyn realised where Aubrey got it from. Then Blair stormed from the room, trying desperately to find her children.

"Wow Eve. You really are a bitch." Luke spat in disgust as he too followed in the footsteps of those who had already gone.

"We're going home now." Chuck ordered in a deadly voice to his daughter and wife who followed as they headed towards the limo.

Serena was left alone, remembering a brunch from years ago with a similar dramatic confrontation at the end, and sighed. Somethings just never change.

XOXO

Aubrey walked and walked and walked until she found herself at the edge of a pond in central park. She sat down on the rock by the water in her pretty dress and cried. She cried for the family that she had lost, the one it turns out she had never really had. She didn't know what to do with the new information that had been forced on her. It changed everything, but what she didn't understand was why her mom would cover for him and let her say all things that she had and all do all the things that she had done. She was angry at her mom, she didn't understand why she didn't just tell her the truth and saved her the embarrassment of finding like that, of having everyone find out and making a fool of herself. She found herself hating Evelyn Bass more than ever.

She sat staring out at the water consumed by her thoughts.

XOXO

Chuck stormed into his penthouse ahead of Vanessa and Evelyn who hurriedly followed him. Evelyn, at least, wondering why he was so angry about this. Her mom she had expected to be pissed but her Dad usually didn't pay attention to this sort of thing or congratulated her in destroying her enemy. It was something that they bonded over, as twisted as that is, she knew she got her love of destruction from her father.

"Evelyn, I have never said this but I am disappointed in you." Chuck said to his daughter whose face crumpled. When he saw that he wanted to take it back, but he knew better than anyone that if this wasn't stopped now it would escalate to ridiculous levels.

"Chuck!" Vanessa exclaimed, surprised. She was usually the parent who dealt with punishment and bad behaviour, while he usually encouraged it. She knew what was different in this case.

"You are grounded for two weeks which includes no phone or internet."

"What? Dad, this is completely unfair. It was just a stupid blast." Eve argued with her father, ignoring the hurt she still felt from his previous statement.

"You didn't tell gossip girl that she slept with someone or embarrassed herself, you brought her whole family into it. That is unacceptable. Do you know how much damage you could have done?" Chuck seethed.

"Eve, can you let me talk to your father for a moment?" Vanessa requested in a steely tone.

"Gladly." Eve spat as she headed towards her bedroom and slammed the door.

"I can't believe how hard you're being on her!" Vanessa exclaimed after they had stood glaring at each other for five minutes. Chuck was furious that she had undermined him over this.

"I can't believe you're just going to let her get away with this! You hate Gossip Girl, you even forbade her from using it and now you're not going to do anything." Chuck shouted incredulously.

"You're only getting so angry because it affects Blair." Vanessa eventually screamed.

"And that's the only reason you don't want to do anything." Chuck spoke quietly.

They stood staring at each other, knowing that they were going to have this conversation and it was going to be painful. It would change everything. It would either make them stronger or break them completely.

"Do you still-"

"You ask that and we can never go back." Chuck cut in dangerously.

"I guess that gives me my answer." Vanessa said bitterly, holding back the tears. She was losing her family and there was nothing she could do to stop it and what's worse is that she didn't even want to. "Do you love me?" She asked finally.

"Yes." He answered without hesitation but she could see the rest of his answer in his eyes. The thoughts he was desperately trying to hide for the sake of his family.

"But not the way you love her." Vanessa finished for him.

Chuck looked away. He didn't want to see the pain in Vanessa's face after his admission, even if she was the one who had said it. It was true. He had never stopped loving Blair, that didn't mean he didn't love his family but her return changed everything. When she was somewhere else and just a fond albeit slightly bittersweet memory she was easier to brush under the carpet. But she was home now, and she was somehow syncing into his life without even trying. He didn't know what he was going to do now.

"We should get a divorce." Vanessa stated. "I want you to pack and get out."

Chuck looked up in shock. "Just like that?" He muttered and Vanessa just nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow to get my stuff and we can tell Eve and Luke together." He sighed in defeat.

He didn't look back as he walked into the elevator. He would see his children all the time he tried to console himself. He would only be a few blocks away he just hoped that they didn't hate him. He thought of Eve. He wanted to run back and talk to her, she would hate him he was certain of it. Almost the last thing he had ever said to her before he left was that he was disappointed in her. He wanted to go back and tell her that he didn't mean it and that he loved her and he would always be there for her no matter what. He didn't want her to blame herself or feel like he didn't love her because he did.

He thought about his pending divorce. It had been a long time coming, he admitted to himself. They had never been the picture perfect family they pretended to be. It wasn't that they fought it was more that they were more like two people who existed within the same space but never had much to do with each other. Niether had fully let the other in and although he had grown to love Vanessa he had always known that the extent of that was a sense of companionship, it was never need or passion or want. Or anything he had with Blair. He continued walking through central park, lost in his thoughts.

He arrived at the pond and saw Aubrey sitting on the rock. He hadn't even realised that he was heading towards Blair's favourite spot and he was guessing that Aubrey didn't know that this was Blair's thinking spot.

He headed over to her, he should probably take her home. Blair was probably worried sick.

"This is where your mom always came to think." He said softly as he sat next to her on the rock.

"You knew my mom?" She asked after she realised who had sat down beside her.

"Yeah, we grew up together." Chuck answered but decided that was enough information.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Aubrey's curiosity got the better of her. Her mom had always been very secretive about her past. She never saw pictures other than ones of Serena and she barely knew anything about her mom's childhood. She guessed that's why her and her mom weren't that close. Her mom never told her about anything that happened to her so they could never bond over shared experiences but her Dad had told her all about his childhood, but she quickly pushed the thought away. She realised now how her mother always tried to make everything perfect.

"Was she always this much of a control freak?" Aubrey finally asked.

"Completely." He answered, chuckling. "Blair has always been a dreamer. She imagines a film version of her life but she's the only one watching. If something in real life doesn't match up, she ignores it."

Chuck looked at the girl next to him and sighed. She was so like her mother that she didn't even acknowledge it.

"You know that everything she did, she did because she loves you. Once you have Blair Waldorf on your side she'll do anything to keep you safe. From whatever and whoever and whatever the cost may be." He smiled. "Unless you cross her." He added.

"I've crossed her." Aubrey said softly.

"You're her daughter, it doesn't count. No matter what you do, she'll always love you. That's how the whole parenting thing works."

Aubrey thought over his words for a few minutes. "Mr Bass?"

"Yeah."

"Can you take me home?"

Chuck didn't answer, instead he just stood up and beckoned her to follow him. Before he knew it they were at her building. He didn't know whether he wanted to go up.

"Are you coming?" Aubrey asked innocently.

Chuck just nodded and followed her up to the top floor.

Blair sat in her living room waiting for Aubrey to come home. When she heard the elevator open she put down her glass of wine and turned sharply. She watched as her daughter walked in slowly, accompanied by Chuck Bass. Her mouth hung open in surprise. Aubrey didn't say anything but headed towards her room and took Luke with her, who had been waiting at her house for her to return home. Blair's heart broke, it looked like Aubrey hated her more than ever.

"Aren't you here to take Luke home?" Blair asked Chuck as she stood up.

"No." He said and paused. "I wanted to talk to you."

It was this comment that made Aubrey and Luke stop at their point at the top of the stairs to listen to the conversation. They selected a spot that was mostly hidden from view but where they could see and hear what was going on.

Blair stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe that he had come into her house and now he wanted to talk.

"So talk." She ordered indifferently.

Chuck moved uncomfortably. He didn't actually know what he was going to say but he knew he had to talk to her, there was so much he had to say, so much that went left unsaid the last time he saw her.

"How are you?" He finally asked and he wanted to kick himself. That was not what he wanted his first words to her to be.

"How am I?" She repeated incredulously. "Oh I'm just fantastic Chuck! I've got a failed marriage under my belt, a daughter who hates me and now you're here to talk!" She laughed sardonically.

"Blair I-"

"What? You're sorry?" He nodded. "For what Chuck?"

"Everything." He told her softly.

"Everything you can't take back." She told him bitterly.

As they stood staring at each other she took the time to take in his appearance. He seemed to have lost his fondness for pastels and was dressed in quite sombre colours, she wanted to smile at the undertones of purple in what he was wearing though. He was still as handsome as ever but she could see the speckles of grey at his temples but she had to admit it added character and definitely suited him. His eyes were the same. The same colour, the same level of intensity and they were staring at her and she felt like he was looking into her soul.

"I missed you." He said.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked. To many it would seem like she was brushing him off but he knew her better than that. She was letting him in, only a little bit but she was inviting him to stay. She wanted to talk as well. She had missed him too.

He accepted her offer of a drink and was surprised when she brought out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and she stared at him in defiance refusing to admit anything. She poured them both a glass and joined him on the sofa.

"You look good Bass." She said after taking a sip. "Life treated you well?" She partly stated partly asked.

"I can't complain. It's not what I expected."

"Mine either." She told him as she looked deeply into his eyes. They both knew that it was what they weren't saying that meant the most. Blair felt herself getting lost in his gaze but quickly shook herself out of it.

Chuck tried to compose himself. Tried to ignore the desire to take her right there in the the middle of her living room.

"You did a good job with Bass Industries." Blair complimented him and she didn't understand what she was doing. She was supposed to hate him, he had hurt her. Why was she being so nice to him? The little voice in her head kept screaming that she still loved him but she ignored it. He was married, he had a family. She couldn't think of him like that. It scared her that she needed him so much that she was prepared to have him as her friend. She had been so determined to not have anything to do with him but now after spending ten minutes with him she wondered how she had survived the last seventeen years without him.

"Thanks. It was hard, but I got the hang of it eventually." He smiled. They were talking but it was not as comfortable as they used to be but he knew they would never get there if they didn't address the important issues.

"You're a great mom Blair." He told her and he saw her freeze under his comment.

"Don't Chuck. Can we stick to safe topics?" He could hear the pleading tone in her voice but pushed himself to ignore it.

"No Blair, because the unsafe topics are our lives. Our past."

"You can go now." She dismissed him. She stared at him pointedly, daring him to stay, daring him to see how she would react.

"No Blair, we need to talk about what we didn't talk about seventeen years ago." He pressed on.

"No we don't."

Chuck sighed. He was going to have to make her listen.

"I'm so sorry Blair. Okay? I love my family and I would never trade that but I am sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I slept with Vanessa, I'm sorry that I was so stubborn, I'm sorry that I never got to tell you that I l-"

"Dont'." Blair said trying to hold back the tears. "I don't want to hear it."

"Blair-"

"You're seventeen years too late Chuck!" She exclaimed but tried to keep quiet so Aubrey and Luke wouldn't hear, unfortunately they were listening to every word.

"Your apologies don't meant anything to me now, Chuck. Just like they couldn't fix anything then."

"I know that, but you're the one who left. I wouldn't have thought twice about being with you if you had stayed."

"Are you kidding me, Chuck?" The tears finally fell. "Did you expect me to stay and watch you raise a child with another woman? With Vanessa?" She yelled, losing all pretense of keeping quiet. "I had dreamed of forever with you Chuck. I had pictured our wedding and our children and my daughter called Evelyn and it all got ripped away from me before I was even given a chance.

Do you know what the worst part it? It's that even after I left, I couldn't get over you. I thought of you on my wedding day, when my children were born, when I was alone. I never stopped loving you and I hate you for that."

Without waiting for her to continue Chuck pulled her into him and pressed his lips to hers. He held her close, determined to make her feel safe, to make her feel at home. He felt her lips moving against his and lost himself in the kiss but suddenly it was ripped away as Blair pulled back and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Chuck, we can't do this. You're married."

"We're getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry for that, but it doesn't change anything. This is wrong. My life is too unstable and yours is about to be."

"Blair-"

"We can't be together Chuck."

"Blair-"

"Goodbye, Chuck."

* * *

A/N: It's not my best I know and none of it really went how I wanted it to but I hoped enjoyed it a little bit at least.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. I don't know about any of you but I've really like the last few episodes of GG, sure the storyline is a bit unbelievable but I like what they've done with it and I think the Chair breakup was perfect, in a slightly morbid way. I want them back together but tbh I wouldn't mind a little Dair in the mean time. It really annoys me when people start getting really angry with it and saying they're going to boycott. This was needed, GG is getting back to what it once was and there is absolutely no reason to stop watching just because it's not going the way you want it to. Anyway, rant over and count yourselves lucky, I could have gone on much longer about everything but I stopped myself so I could get on with the story.

* * *

Aubrey and Luke watched as Chuck left the penthouse dejectedly, his head bowed and not looking back as he stepped into the elevator. Aubrey was the first to stand and head up to her bedroom closely followed by Luke. They didn't want Blair to catch them eavesdropping especially on the conversation they had just heard. Once in her bedroom they sat on the bed immersed in their own thoughts. Aubrey thought about it and got the feeling that she had been getting a lot recently, one that urged her to learn more about her mother. To talk to her and discover parts of her she had never imagined. She knew that she was guilty of thinking of her mother as just that, her mother. Maybe this was because Blair never let her see her as anything else but she had never even thought about what her mother had been like as a teenager let alone if she had been in a relationship before her father. This was ridiculous of course and Aubrey began to think that maybe some of it was on her. She needed to make the effort with her Mom or they were never going to have a real relationship. She didn't want that and although this would be a little awkward, bonding over her love life might just work and make her mother a little bit more honest with her, or at least open.

She was brought out of her thoughts but the sound of her mother's door slamming and the choked sob that escaped before the door had closed. Aubrey's insides twisted. She had never heard her mother cry before. She had seen silent tears escaping if they watched a sad film but the sound that her mother had just let out was one of pure pain and Aubrey's heart ached for her. She decided to give her a while before she went in, but she knew that more than ever her mom would need somewhere and she was too proud to call Serena.

Luke sat in shock. His parents were getting a divorce. His Dad is in love with Aubrey's mom. Evelyn was the reason his parents had ever got together in the first place. He had always assumed that his father was just quite a distant person when in a relationship. It made sense, he was a businessman and had been raised on the Upper East Side but from he had seen, it was like Blair Waldorf had sparked a flame in his father that for a long time had been a dying ember. One which his mother had been putting out. Luke had never thought too much about his parents relationship, what child did? But he had always assumed that they were in love and had embarked on some great love story to end up where they were. The truth, it seemed, was that they had a one night stand which had changes their lives and possibly interrupted his father's love story which had already started with a different leading lady.

Luke felt the anger building within him. He knew it wasn't completely rational but there it was. He was angry at his mom for living this life his whole life, he was angry with his Dad for loving someone else, he was angry at both of them for doing all for so long and then giving up, he was angry at Blair for coming back to New York and messing up his family but the only person with him was Aubrey and so she would be the person to feel the brunt of his anger. He knew as he felt it bubbling to the surface that he was going to regret it but he wouldn't stop himself. It was something he had in common with his father, the need to lash out at the closest person whether they were the reason for his pain or not.

"You're family's messed up everything." He spat as he stood up. He didn't know what he was saying but he knew the ultimate goal; to hurt Aubrey. To piss her off. To make her feel an ounce of what he was feeling. It was ignorant of him to believe that she didn't already.

"Excuse me?" Her voice penetrated his thoughts. He could tell that she was hiding the hurt. She knew he was taking it out on her but she also knew that he didn't deserve it. She wasn't a doormat, she wasn't going to take this from him.

"You heard me." He pronounced each word with an eloquent precision handed down from his father and he hated how much he was emanating him at a time when he had never been more angry at him. "You're mother came back and just because she fucked my father twenty years ago my family is over." He spat it venomously. Aubrey could have ignored the words but there was something about his tone that chilled her to the bone. She had never seen Luke angry before and a part of her wondered if he had ever been this angry but it was horrifying, it was like he had transformed in front of her into someone she didn't recognise.

"You can't blame your parents divorce on my mom. She's done nothing wrong." Aubrey defended.

"If she had never come back they would still be together!"

"If she had never left you wouldn't exist!"

"You don't know anything about it!"

"And neither do you."

"I heard enough." Aubrey was about to interrupt but the look on Luke's face stopped her. "I know about my father's old life, your mother was just a willing whore who thought it meant more than it did."

Luke's words were cut off with a harsh slap. "Get out." The words reverberated around the room and as Luke left the room Aubrey noticed how much like his father he looked but she discarded the thought. She knew he was wrong, he knew he was wrong. His father had tried to tell her mother that he loved her. This was more than either their parents marriages had been and Aubrey knew that Luke was projecting and trying to ignore the idea that it was actually his own mother he had been describing but that didn't mean she wasn't angry at him. He had no right to say those things to her or take out all of his anger on her, and he was going to pay. In the mean time, it was time to speak to her mother.

She knocked on the door softly not wanting to make too much noise and let Will know that something was wrong. "Mom?" She opened the door gently and went in. After realising that she had never thought of her mother as a teenager, looking at her mother now, she looked like nothing but. She was sitting on the bed crossed legs with what Aubrey was pretty sure was a break up box in front of her.

"Is that a break up box?" Blair looked up when she heard her.

"No." She said a little bit too quickly. "It's just-"

"A Chuck Bass box?" Aubrey filled in. "It's okay Mom, I heard everything." She said in response to her mother's surprised expression.

"I'm sorry Bree, you shouldn't have heard that." Blair apologised looking scandalised at the idea that her daughter had seen her in a moment of weakness.

"I'm glad I did. You can't protect me from life. You can't protect me from other people's mistakes or bad decisions or problems."

"I have to, I'm your mother." Blair replied and never had she felt more of a failure as a mother. She didn't want her daughter exposed to the pain that would find her soon enough. She had vowed to make her childhood last as long as possible, not stop her growing up, just let her enjoy her childhood while she had one.

"No, all you have to do is love me. And you do, and I know that. It's enough."

"Not all the time."

"It is for me. Mom, after hearing you and Chuck earlier it made me realise something." Aubrey paused for a moment to sit on the bed next to her mother. "I don't know you. I don't know what you like and your favourite childhood memories and what cheers you up, but I want to. I want us to get along. I hate fighting with you but if I can't understand you and why you do the things you do."

Blair looked at her daughter and smiled. She was scared by what she was saying, she didn't want her daughter to know how weak she was but a part of her knew that Aubrey wouldn't see it that way and she took a silent vow with herself to tell her daughter as much as was appropriate. No matter how close you are, there are some things that you just don't share with your daughter.

"Sounds good." Blair said when she finally found her voice. It felt like it would be the start of a new relationship with her daughter. One which wasn't in the shadow of her relationship with her father. She wanted to talk to Aubrey about it but she decided to wait. She wanted to have this time with her where other things couldn't intrude.

"So what's in the box?" Aubrey asked.

"How about you pick up something and I tell you why it's in there." Blair suggested and Aubrey nodded and opened the box. The first thing she saw was a black jewellery box. She opened it and gasped at the beautiful necklace nestled inside.

"Did Chuck get you this?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah." Blair sighed. "For my seventeenth birthday." Blair paused but the look on Aubrey's face urged her to continue. "The relationship I had with Chuck was complicated from the very beginning. I had dated Nate Archibald for most of my life and Chuck was his best friend. I idolised Nate, I thought he was perfect and he fit into all my fantasies perfectly, I just didn't fit into his. His were taller, blonder and named Serena."

"Wait so, Nate cheated on you with Serena?" Blair nodded. "And you stayed her friend?"

"Oh don't worry, I punished her. But yes, I repaired my friendship with her and I stayed with Nate. He was important to me and I did love him but most of all my mother approved of him and he made me look good. It's embarrassing now but my relationship with Nate was so juvenile that way. Anyway, it didn't get any better and we broke up. I went to the opening of Chuck's burlesque club Victrola and he dared me to dance on stage. I did and when we were in the limo on the way home-" Blair paused not sure if she wanted to carry on.

"What? What happened?" Aubrey asked intrigued. She could kind of guess what had gone down in the limo but she was fascinated. This wasn't her mother this was a mysterious teenager called Blair Waldorf.

"I lost my virginity to him."

"You were sixteen?"

"Yeah it was the night before my seventeenth birthday." Aubrey gave her and incredulous look. "That look better be because you think that's horribly young."

"Of course." Aubrey smirked and Blair let it go. She knew her daughter was a virgin but when that certain issue arose, well, she would face it then.

"Anyway, then what happened?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Well, the next morning I couldn't believe what had happened. I mean he was Chuck Bass. The guy lost his virginity in the sixth grade, had gone through pretty much every woman in Manhattan before his sixteenth birthday, had done more drugs that I could name and was my ex-boyfriends best friend and one of my closest friends. Not to mention he was a complete bastard. I was disgusted with myself and him so I uninvited him to my party and planned to get Nate back."

Aubrey sat there trying to take in everything her mother had said and finding herself weirdly attracted to Chuck Bass. She had thought he was pretty good looking but he had seemed like a boring businessman. This side of him was much more interesting in a bad boy fascination way.

"When it came to my party Nate didn't show but Chuck told me that he liked me and I'd given him butterflies."

"Aww" Aubrey cooed.

"I told him to murder them." Blair laughed slightly. "It got to midnight and Nate still hadn't called. Then Gossip Girl posted a picture of him with some blonde skank who I think might have been Jenny, and I told everyone that we broke up. I was alone in a room and Chuck came in. He gave me the necklace. You see, I had this tradition where I would put items on hold for my Mom and Nate. I put this on hold only as a dream. I didn't think anyone would actually buy it, it was $35,000. No one spends that kind of money on a seventeenth birthday present. But he did, for me." Blair smiled wistfully and Aubrey just continued watching her. This was a side of her mother she had never seen before. "He said something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of his beauty."

"What a line!" Aubrey teased.

"Yeah." Blair laughed. "What's next?"

"How about this?" Aubrey suggested as she picked up Chuck's scarf.

"Oh that's just Chuck's scarf. He bought it after he lost his virginity as some weird trophy and wore it all the time. It was his trademark. He left it here once and when I was packing I found it and put it in the box." Blair shrugged it off but Aubrey thought it slightly fitting that this medal of sexuality in a way was left with the girl who had stolen his heart.

The next item that Aubrey picked out was a collection of pictures held together with a paper clip. They flipped through them and Blair explained. The first was from Lily and Bart's wedding and it was of Blair and Chuck on the dance floor. The photographer had asked them to turn and look at the camera but instead the held onto each other and looked straight into each other's eyes. Blair loved this picture because it had somehow managed to capture the most intense but the most happy expressions on both of their faces.

The next picture was one taken on a polaroid. Chuck had found the camera when he moved into the Van der Bass penthouse and couldn't remember where it came from but they decided to have a little fun with it. Chuck had kept all the naughty pictures but she had kept the nice ones. The first was one she had snapped herself. Her faces was pressed up against Chuck's and they were both smiling into the camera. Chuck had been reluctant but Blair had eventually convinced him. In the next it was a similar angle but in this they were kissing. The next Chuck was kissing her cheek and she was looking away from the camera but you could see that she was laughing. The last was one that Dorota had taken without either of them knowing. It had been a day when Chuck had come to her penthouse and had brought with him Breakfast at Tiffany's and croissants. They had settled down and she had quickly become immersed in watching the film but Chuck was watching her. She was leaning against him on her sofa and his arm around her but his eyes were focussed completely on her face. She remembered telling him to stop and he just said that why would he waste time looking at anything else when she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

As Aubrey flipped through the pictures Blair told her about what had happened in the rest of their junior year up to the point where Chuck abandoned her on a helipad.

"So he just didn't turn up?"

"Yeah. That summer was hell. Everywhere I looked I saw him, every time I was alone with my thought's I thought of him."

Blair went on to explain everything that happened and Aubrey almost started crying when Blair told her about their agreement to wait. Then it got to the hard part. Blair told her about 'that's too bad' and the note. Aubrey lifted it up and read it aloud.

"When I woke up and found that, I felt like my heart stopped beating. Almost like he had taken it with him. I wanted to hate him, I wanted to forget him but none of it worked and when he came back it didn't get any better."

Blair carried on telling Aubrey about the ups and downs of her relationship with Chuck and she could see her daughter taking it in keenly. She supposed it sounded quite dramatic, it had certainly felt it at the time.

The two of them spent the rest of the night talking about everything from Serena and Nate to what Luke had said to Aubrey and both of them went to sleep, side by side, finally feeling like they had a relationship.

XOXO

Chuck got into his limo after leaving Blair's apartment and headed for the Empire. He had the penthouse suite there simply because he could and he realised that it would now be his home. In his mind he was moving through the motions of the divorce. He knew what he wanted and what he would let Vanessa keep. He wondered if he should feel bad that he felt so emotionally detatched from the end of his sixteen year marriage but he couldn't bring himself. He was still reeling from Blair's rejection.

He realised later that night that Blair was right. There was too much going on right now but that definitely didn't mean he was giving up. He had wanted her for so long and needed her so intensely that he was not about to let this opportunity pass him by. He fell into a deep sleep awaking the next morning with what felt like a new lease of life. Until he read the text from Vanessa which told him to collect his stuff today while she was at work and that they would tell the kids this evening.

Chuck let himself admit that he did feel a sadness as he packed up his things but it was nothing compared to the looks on his children's faces when Vanessa told them that he was moving out. They had agreed to keep it clean for the kids sake. So they could make this situation as easy as possible.

Evelyn looked heartbroken and asked if it was her fault. Chuck quickly assured her that it wasn't but it was his son who cut in with a face of thunder.

"No, it's Blair Waldorf's fault."

"What?" Evelyn and Vanessa both said.

"Luke, that's not true." Chuck tried to argue.

"So that wasn't you at her place last night?" Luke asked and Chuck knew he had been caught out.

"Seriously Chuck!" Vanessa exclaimed. "You couldn't wait, could you?"

"It's not like I planned it!" Chuck defended. "And I thought we agreed not to do this."

"That was until you slept with Blair fucking Waldorf hours after I kicked you out!"

"I didn't sleep with her! I just went to talk to her."

"You two have never had an innocent conversation in your life."

"Don't act like this is all my fault. Those papers came through way too quickly for you to have spoken to your lawyer yesterday. Don't turn this into something that it's not. I didn't cheat on you, I didn't do anything wrong."

"An emotional affair is as bad as a physical one."

"She wasn't even around Vanessa. Yesterday was the first time I saw her! Our marriage has been over for a long time Vanessa, you can't blame Blair for this." Chuck yelled and Evelyn and Luke watched as their parents argued. They had heard them before but usually their Dad had stormed out before this point. It seemed like today he felt a need to defend himself.

"No, it's your fault Chuck! You didn't really want this marriage, this family. Admit it, every night you dreamt it was her beside you? Didn't you?" Vanessa argued emotionally but venom was piercing her tone. She was trying to make him look bad in front of his children and he hated her for it.

"I love my kids Vanessa. Whatever happens between you and I, Blair and I or anyone else, that will never change. I will never regret them."

He turned to leave and he saw that Evelyn had softened at his tone but Luke still looked like he wanted to kill him.

"I'll see you soon." He promised them before walking out, leaving his family behind.

Chuck drove around for a while before deciding to go and see Blair again. He really needed a friend now and someone who knew what he was going through. He wanted more but he was prepared to just be her friend, for now.

He stepped out of the elevator and smiled at the sight of Blair and her daughter sitting on the sofa, just talking. He guessed that Aubrey had also heard their conversation if Luke had and so wasn't completely surprised when she excused herself when Dorota announced him.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" Blair asked exasperatedly.

"I need a friend Blair. That's all." He paused hating the vulnerability of his situation. "Dan is Vanessa's best friend so he and Serena won't take sides and Nate is her ex who is married to her other best friend so neither will. I need someone one my side. Just someone I can talk to about all of this."

Seeing the sincerity and desperation in his eyes Blair went into the kitchen. Chuck stared after her wondering where she had gone. He wasn't left wondering long. She came out with two glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"Just friends Chuck." She told him.

"Just friends." He agreed but added on in his head for now.

* * *

End of Chapter four. =] Let me know what you think.

And who loved the new Glee ep? Can't stop listening to Gives you hell now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I had planned to do this chapter using flashbacks but I found that too annoying to write so I'm just going to do it normally but I will jump a little bit of time by the end of the chapter. If you take the last few chapters as still being september.

Also I promise to check through this chapter, there were so many mistakes in the last chapter that it made me cringe. (Ironically as I was typing that sentence I left out a word. My hands are too slow for my brain lol.)

Also, a few people have said they really hate Vanessa and that hadn't been my intention in the beginning I had meant to offer her a little bit of sympathy. I don't have that much of a problem with Vanessa, I don't like her but w/e she's a character on the show, but after finding out about Jessica cheating on Ed, I don't like her anymore. It's weird people used to not like Jessica because of Vanessa but now I don't like Vanessa because of Jessica, so there will be no reprieve for her character in this story lol.

* * *

Chuck and Blair had spent the whole night talking, getting to know each other again and getting drunk. Chuck was pretty sure that at one point in the evening he had told Blair that he enjoyed watching the baby shows with Eve when she was little and sometimes if he couldn't sleep he still would. He definitely could not hold his drink as well as he used to. They had drunk a lot though. Blair had allowed to use a guest room and he didn't wake up until noon and when he did he had a splitting headache. He headed downstairs and found Dorota preparing lunch in the kitchen. She gave him a judgmental look that took him back to his adolescence and that time she had caught him and Blair making out on the sofa during their first brief fling.

"I slept in the guest room." He found the need to defend himself.

"God always watching Mr Chuck." She told him sternly but he saw the glint of a smile in her eyes and before he had time to move the short maid had wrapped him in a hug. "We have missed you." She said quickly before returning to her job. Chuck smiled to himself and headed into the dining room that he knew Blair was in. He stood in the doorway and watched as she poured over numerous designs for her mother's line. She had taken over when her mother decided to retire two years ago. She had told him all about it last night and he could vaguely recall the details.

"Hey." He said to get her attention. When she looked up he realised that she must feel as bad as he does.

"God Bass, you look like crap." She teased.

"Likewise." He replied and she pretended to look scandalised.

"How dare you?" She mocked.

"Rough morning?"

"You have no idea. I had to stand still just to stop myself from throwing up." He laughed softly. "What about you Bass? Don't you have a billion dollar company to run?" She asked and picked up more pictures to inspect. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was not nearly as pristine as usual but she looked beautiful, and the look on her face was one he had always admired. It was one of pure concentration and it brought him back to the days when she was the biggest nerd he knew.

"I'm the boss they don't really need me." He paused. He knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know whether in the cold light of day it would be the same. "Thank you, Blair. For being..." He trailed off and she looked up at him.

"For being my friend." He finally got out.

"Of course, Chuck. I couldn't leave you with no friends now could I?" She teased but he could see the seriousness in her eyes. He could also see a glimmer of something deeper before she disguised it.

"I better get going." He told her and headed towards the elevator.

"Chuck!" She called out and he turned around. "We always have plenty of leftovers if you don't want to eat alone." She had said it as if it didn't bother her in the least, as if these were the leftovers that would have been for the dog if they had one but he knew her, and he knew that she was really inviting him to have dinner with her family, so in response he merely nodded, but he knew that she knew him. She knew that he was accepting and that he was extremely grateful.

XOXO

When Aubrey had walked up to school that morning she spotted Luke leaning against the wall of St Judes smoking a joint with a completely brooding look on his face. She had decided that she was going to forget their conversation from a few days ago. He had been angry and shocked and he hadn't meant it. She would make him apologize because she knew that was something that he rarely did but that would be all. She had been through her parents divorce, and although she looked at it differently now she had all the information, she also knew how difficult it would be for him.

She figured he probably wouldn't be happy about their parents renewing their friendship. It had been hard not to hear them last night; their murmurs of conversation and their drunken laughter. It had completely weirded her out but when she went to get a drink of water she had seen the biggest smile on her mothers face so she plugged in her ipod and ignored it. She knew nothing else had happened and that Chuck had spent the night in the guest room, which was a relief, but Aubrey knew that it was only a matter of time and she wanted to be on good terms with at least one of her possible step siblings.

When she walked over, he ignored her. When she tried to talk to him, he glared at her.

"What is your problem?" She demanded.

"Your family." He spat.

"You're still on that. It's not my fault it's not my mom's fault, it's no ones fault." She started angrily but calmed down. "Luke, this stuff happens. Your parents relationship was just that, a relationship. Just like any other and it was just time for it to end."

"See that's where you're wrong. My parents are perfect for each other. You're mother is just my dad's mid-life crisis. He wants to feel eighteen again so he's going to have a fling with the same pathetic whore he did then."

If someone had seen Aubrey's face in that moment they would have run for cover but Luke didn't even blink.

"You're mom was a one night stand, you're sister was a mistake and your family was out of convenience. You were out of convenience. My Mom meant more to your Dad than yours ever did, if she did he wouldn't have spent that night with my Mom last night."

Aubrey stormed away. She had been angry and it had felt good to cut Luke down to size. She knew she was being harsh but he was being unreasonable. He was going through a hard time, sure, but that didn't give him the excuse to act like such a bastard. She knew it was slightly hypocritical considering how she had acted after her parents divorce but she had grown up, and she was younger than Luke was, but mostly she didn't care. No one said that stuff about her mom and got away with it. Chuck and her Mom were meant to be together, she was sure of it, especially after hearing the whole story. Hopefully this would be the last of it, but if Luke continued to act like an ass she would have to do something.

Luke watched as Aubrey walked away. He couldn't figure out whether she was telling the truth. Surely, his Dad wouldn't sleep with someone else while he was still married. He looked over to where his sister was sitting with her group of minions. He knew her help would be priceless if he was going to try and ruin Aubrey. Either way, if it was true or if she had lied, she was going down.

"Eve." He greeted her once he reached her.

"What is it Luke?" She asked impatiently of her younger brother.

"I need your help taking down Aubrey."

"What do you mean taking down? She's already at the bottom of the social heap."

Even as Eve said it she knew it wasn't true. At that specific moment Aubrey was surrounded by a group of girls all vying for her attention and not to mention the number of guys peacocking around her trying to catch her eye. She may have broken up with Baizen but she had plenty of options. Eve wasn't jealous of that, she had a hot boyfriend who worshipped her. He wasn't that smart but he was absolutely gorgeous and everyone was jealous.

Eve looked back at her brother and nodded. They were going to break her and hopefully in doing so they would ruin her mothers relationship with their father.

XOXO

Chuck felt awkward the first time his children came to stay with him. The divorce was speeding through despite Vanessa's efforts to take him for every dollar he owned. She had signed a pre-nup and despite what she thought, he had not broken it so she was only getting the prearranged amount. When that idea had fallen through Vanessa had taken to turning the children against him. At first she had tried to deny him custody but she knew she would never win that case.

She told them horrible things about him and Blair, not necessarily untrue things, but events and instances that painted him in the worst light. She ignored the fact that he had always been a loving father and had adored his children from the moment they were born. He made sure they knew this every time he saw them. He didn't know how much good it was doing but he tried. It also didn't help that they knew about his and Blair's friendship. They had been cold with him and would barely talk to him when they went out for dinner and it didn't seem to have changed now that he and Vanessa had joint custody. As soon as they had gotten back to his suite they had both stormed off to their rooms and slammed the door. It had been agreed that he and Vanessa would have them for two weeks each and take alternate holidays.

The first two weeks that he had them was difficult. They were acting like spoilt children and he was trying to accommodate them as much as possible because he had read enough on the internet to know that a divorce was difficult for the children and they may act out but it was getting beyond ridiculous. What made matters worse was that he and Blair had gotten in a fight and Luke and Eve had overheard him on the phone.

He remembered the conversation. He had called her up because he was at the end of his tether and he hadn't been able to speak to her all week. The conversation had been fine until she had asked him how it was going. She had told him that he needs to talk to them and not let them treat him this way. He had then retorted by throwing her old relationship with Aubrey in her face. His exact words were "You mean not let them treat me like a doormat like you did with Aubrey for years?" Chuck cringed when he thought about it and he knew that if they had been talking face to face Blair would have slapped him. She had told him that he was a bastard and was glad that his kids could see it. From there it escalated until they were both screaming down the phone at each other, saying things that were not fair, not true and definitely not nice. Just words that would hurt. Just like old times.

When he got off the phone Luke had told him that they would leave him to have his domestic in peace and were going out with friends. He didn't bother to decide on a curfew since he knew they would purposely break it if he did. He had a P.I. and GPS in their phones. They would be safe.

The second week of their visit had carried on in pretty much the same way. They were extremely bitter about his friendship with Blair, if he still had one. He also knew of a social war that was brewing between the two of them and Aubrey. He wasn't sure of the details but he was dreading the next few months. He loved his children but he wanted them back. These versions of them he was not used to. After they had gone back to Vanessa's it was a few day's before he went to see Blair.

He was angry with her and felt that she had as much to apologize for as he did and he wasn't going to go and see her. It wasn't until the third meal he had to eat alone that he realised he really did need her. So he headed over to her building. When he reached the penthouse he stepped out into the hallway as Dorota came to greet him. She gave him a dirty look before turning back around. He headed into the living room where he guessed they would be. They were watching a film he didn't recognise and when he walked in they all looked up at him, Will gave him a sympathetic smile and he was confused until he saw the death glares that all three women were sending him. It seemed that with Blair and Aubrey's new relationship came the privilege of full disclosure. He further guessed that she would have completely defended what she said and not made any exceptions for him. He sucked in a breath but stood his ground.

"Blair, can I talk to you?" His voice was husky and soft and he knew that he was pulling on the right strings. Blair sighed and sent her children up to their rooms and told Dorota that she could go home. Then, as had become their tradition, she poured two glasses of scotch and sat back down next to him.

"Can we forget that phone call ever happened?" Chuck requested.

"Why should I?"

"Because I miss you and I know you miss me too." He smirked confidently. He had decided on the way over that he was not going to apologise until she did first.

"What if I don't? I've made it seventeen years without you, I think I could cope."

Chuck balked at this. She couldn't be serious he tried to rationalise. There was no way that she would banish him from her life just because they had one argument, despite this he felt his resolve fading.

"What if I told you that I'm really sorry for what I said?" He bargained.

"Oh, then it's fine." She smiled. "And I missed you too."

Chuck smiled for a moment before he realised that he had been played. "And really Bass, I thought you'd last longer than that."

"I guess you're just better than me." He teased.

"Got that right." She smiled and he knew that no matter what she had said she had really missed him and wouldn't have cut him out of her life again.

"I'm sorry I tried to interfere."

"No Blair, I'm sorry I reacted so badly when you tried to help. I shouldn't have said what I did and I should have learnt from your experience not thrown it in your face. It's just so difficult you know? I don't want to lose them but I don't know what I can do to fix my relationship with them."

"It'll happen. There will be something that you can take advantage and you will get them back. They love you, I know they do, how could they not?" She had said the last part softly but he had heard her loud and clear. He looked at her but saw her already pushing the moment away. She had practically told him that she loved him again and he couldn't be happier. He turned her face towards him and they both slowly moved in towards each other.

He felt her soft lips under his and couldn't believe what was happening. He reached up to take her face in both of his hands and deepened the kiss as she moved closer to him and placed her hands around his waist. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven but it didn't last long before she pulled away and stood up.

He was pretty sure that he could physically see her walls going up as she moved further away from him. He accepted her offer to sleep in the spare bedroom but he also knew what else he had agreed to. They would never talk about this again.

XOXO

Aubrey stalked through her penthouse heading towards the shower. She was covered in yoghurt and fruit from the mean girl's latest attacks. They had found out that she had sent a rumour to Gossip Girl about Evelyn being born a boy and that she had been the one to convince Daniel Stephens to break up with her. She sighed at their weakness. They were running out of things to do to her. She had created a new group, claimed back the steps of the met and everyone was talking about she had overtaken Eve as queen. There was talk of bloodline and possibly a more sore subject, Gossip Girl continued to bring up that Eve was half brooklynite and half nouvo riche and that was no match for the old money Waldorfs and french aristocratic Pelletiers. Aubrey had never intended to become queen but Eve had left her no choice. The war had been going on for months and was intensified by the fact that Eve and Luke hated that their parents were friends and she was completely supportive. They didn't even know that Chuck ate dinner with them almost every night and spent his two weeks without them with her family.

As she walked past the living room she saw her mom and Chuck sitting together. Her mom was reading Anna Karenina[1] (again) and Chuck was reading a newspaper, they were sitting side by side and merely enjoying the silence in each other's company. They acted like a such an old married couple that Aubrey wondered if they were officially going to get together or if it was just going to carry on this way. As she passed her mother looked up.

"What happened to you?" She asked taking in her daughter's appearance.

"A yoghurt and fruit cup got spilled." She told them and then added "on my head."

"Make sure to shampoo and condition a few times. The smell can stick." Blair advised and Chuck looked at her questioningly. "Well it's not like I've not had dairy in my hair before." She reminded him tartly and he cringed as he remembered that it was actions that led to that particular incident.

"Eve has got to stop this." Chuck said after Aubrey had gone upstairs.

"Chuck, this is their war. We can't get involved and it's not like Bree's innocent either I just think she's a little more imaginative." Blair told him. She was careful not to boast considering that her daughter was taking down his, but she and Dorota had looked on Gossip Girl and it looked as if Bree was winning, but of course Blair would never encourage her. Openly, anyway.

"I should still say something."

"Oh, and how well will that go down? You rushing to Aubrey's defence?" Blair questioned as she got back to her book.

"Still." Chuck argued petulently.

Blair sighed. "You have to let it go. They're teenage girls, they have to work out on their own. We were the same or do you not remember me outing Serena's 'drug problem' during ivy week?"

"Of course I do." Chuck smirked.

"You see, it's the same thing and we can't get involved, it would just make everything worse. They will figure it out in their own time."

"Fine." Chuck finally gave in but decided to keep a closer eye on the situation, just in case.

* * *

There you go. It's a little bit shorter than usual but I quite like this chapter if I do say so myself. Lol.

[1] Anna Karenina was what Chuck and Blair were supposed to be role playing in 3x13 The Hurt Locket so I decided to add that in.

Please review, I love hearing your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Can't wait for todays episode, I've read the canadian spoilers and the clips and imo it looks really good. Anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

As Blair's birthday neared Chuck became slightly frustrated when he realised that the kids would be with him. It wasn't that he didn't want to see them it was just that things hadn't got any easier and when they were around he had to almost pretend as if his friendship with Blair didn't exist so as not to upset them. It didn't seem to make much difference though because it was as if everything he did was going to upset them in some way.

Serena was organising a birthday dinner for Blair at her place for the day of her birthday which luckily was a friday and the day before Luke and Eve were going back to Vanessa. Serena had invited him but he was tempted to wait until the saturday and do something with Blair then.

"You can't let Eve and Luke control your life, you're still their Dad" Serena argued.

"I just don't want to make this any more difficult for them."

"They may act out Chuck, but kids are resilient. And if you don't let them get to know Blair they will never get comfortable with it. Maybe it's just time for all of you to suck it up and deal."

Serena had left soon after she had said this. Just because she was older now didn't mean she wasn't still slightly afraid of Chuck's temper. His parenting skills had always been a sore spot for him.

Chuck took in what Serena said and realised she was right, which did worry him slightly. He planned to attend Blair's birthday dinner but before they went he was going to talk to them and try and find some kind of even ground where they could move forward with their new family situation.

"Luke, Eve, can I speak to you?" He requested. "Now." He demanded when it looked like they were going to argue back. They reluctantly dragged themselves over to the kitchen table where they all ate dinner. It was quite small and still looked brand new as Chuck rarely used it when they weren't around. Most of the time he didn't have breakfast here because he had spent the night at Blair's. He found more and more of his clothes were there and sometimes during the two weeks he had with his children he would find himself missing something important. He almost felt as if he was the one in shared custody. Possibly the criminal version, he felt like he was being punished by both Blair and his own children. Blair, because she kept him at arms length claiming it as friendship and his children because it was as if they were doing everything in their power to make him believe they hated him.

"We need to sort some things out." Chuck started. "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. If you have any thoughts you can tell me when I'm finished." He told them sternly and they both nodded despondently.

"Tonight we are going to Serena's to celebrate Blair's birthday. You will both be civil, I will not accept any less but I don't expect any more than that. Any problems you have with anyone present will be put on hold, understood?" At this they just stared at him. He could tell both of them were getting angry so decided now was the time to dial back a bit, and let them know he loved them.

"I love you guys, but things have changed. It is nobody's fault but we all have to move on and make the best of a bad situation. The divorce was finalised this morning." He said gently.

"I don't want it to feel like I'm living two separate lives. I'm still you're father and you're still the most important to me but I want to be able to have my family and my friends in one room."

"Friend?" Luke scoffed.

"Yes, Luke. Blair is my friend." Chuck replied tersely. "And that is all."

"But you want more." Evelyn interjected. "Don't waste time denying it."

"Fine, yes I would like to have more than friendship with Blair. That isn't the case though. Possibly in the future but we will cross that bridge if or when we come to it."

"So we have to put up with this until you crash and burn." Luke mocked.

"Yes you have to put up with it." Chuck replied getting angry himself. "Go change, both of you. We're leaving in an hour."

XOXO

Blair was excited for her birthday. Serena and Dan were cooking and although she wasn't entirely sure about that it looked as if it was going to be a fun evening and she was going to enjoy a spa day courtesy of her children. Blair spent five hours getting pampered and another hour shopping for and outfit for tonight before she returned home. The house was eerily quiet and Blair got a weird sense of foreboding as she headed further into the penthouse.

"Bree? Will?" She called out. There was no answer but she heard whispers coming from the kitchen and walked in to find her two children staring daggers at their father who stood on the other side of the room, completely oblivious to the looks he was receiving from his children.

"Mark." Blair exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt it was time to discuss a custody agreement of our children."

"What?" Blair could feel the anger seeping through her bloodstream each second that he stared at her with that arrogant cheshire grin. Mark was a handsome man and it had definitely been what first attracted Blair to him. He was close to six foot and had sandy blond hair that was perfect styled. His stunning blue eyes were shallow but entrancing and his dimples gave him a sense of innocence that was severely lacking from his personality. His brow was often furrowed in his attempt to appear more brooding but Blair always though it just made him look slow.

"I was thinking that Bree and Will could come and spend the summer with me. I would love for them to get to know their little brother."

At this Bree scoffed and Will practically snarled. This finally drew their father's attention to them and when he realised what their reaction implied he turned harshly towards Blair.

"What have you told them?"

"Only the truth." Bree spat at him and Blair could tell that this shocked him the most and for a moment he even looked a little lost.

"You bitter manipulative shrew." He spat at Blair.

"Don't you dare." Blair shouted at him. "You do not get to swan in to my home and insult me. You are the one who alienated his own children. I even defended you so don't you dare!"

"Well that's a likely story." He scoffed sarcastically. Mark seemed to realise that just coming back wasn't going to work on his children so he turned on the charm.

"I'm sorry." He directed at his children. "But whatever you've heard isn't the full story."

"The full story is that you're second born son is four and I only filed for divorce three years ago." Blair cut in. She wasn't sure what made her do it, possibly it was the idea that Mark might have been able to convince them and she would lose the paradise that her family had become in the last few months.

Mark sighed condescendingly, like Blair was an insolent child that he was trying to placate. "I want you guys to spend the summer with me. Get to know Hilary and Sawyer. They can't wait to meet you."

"We don't want anything to do with you." Will spat at his father.

"Aubrey?" Mark tried, giving her what was supposed to resemble a puppy dog look but he couldn't even make that seem genuine.

"You're an asshole and I don't want anything to do with you." She answered firmly.

"You've brainwashed them against me!" He accused of Blair.

"I did nothing of the sort, but if you would so kindly leave as my children have requested or I will have to call security." Blair smiled cattily.

"This isn't over, Blair. I'm not losing my children."

"You already have." Blair informed him.

After watching the elevator go, Blair returned to the kitchen where Bree and Luke were still standing. She approached them carefully before speaking.

"If you want to, you can go. I don't need you two to defend my honour at the expense of your relationship with your father." Blair conceded.

"Mom, we don't want anything to do with him. He can't be trusted." Will told her.

"We're not going anywhere, Mom." Bree added while hugging her mother.

"Come on, we need to get ready."

XOXO

When Aubrey and Will entered the Humphrey loft they realised that they were the last to arrive and when Aubrey saw who was present she rolled her eyes. Eve and Luke were sat together on a couch making it their business to look as comfortable and out of place as they could, even though this was their aunt's home.

"Where's Blair?" Serena asked when she saw them.

"She had to make a phone call." Will told them as he and Aubrey grabbed a drink.

"All finished now though." Blair announced as she walked in and took the glass of scotch out of her twelve year old son's hand and putting it back down. She let Bree keep the champagne but she was only giving her one glass and possibly one more towards the end of the night.

"Everything alright, B?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Blair plastered a fake smile on her face and Chuck could instantly tell. From his spot next to Nate he wanted to take her aside and talk to her but that was not appropriate at that time.

A beeper rang out through the apartment and Serena hurried back into the kitchen.

"Are we sure this is going to be edible?" Blair asked the room and they all laughed gently. Serena was beautiful, certainly but she was not known for her cooking skills. It was lucky that she had Dan to help her or it was incredibly likely that they would all be in bed with food poisoning for the next few days. They all kept up conversation in the living room while they waited for dinner to be served. Jenny, Aubrey and Blair talked about fashion. Will reluctantly tried to keep Alex entertained. Chuck, Nate and Luke were discussing sports and Eve was talking to Dan about some project her mom was working on. Finally it came time for dinner to be served and they went into the dining room. Serena had considered a kids table but the thought of that was quickly thrown aside when she realised what that would probably result in.

The dinner passed nicely and conversation flowed. It was lucky that there was enough of them to prevent anyone who hated each other from having to spend to long in each other's company.

After dessert and a nice meal they all headed into the den for some after dinner drinks. Eve had spent the evening observing her father and Blair. She couldn't quite figure them out. One moment they would seem friendly and they next they would be sparring with words. Yet all the adults at the table saw this as completely normal. Eve just couldn't accept the way her father was with Blair. He was far more animated that he had ever been with her mother. Eve didn't know what to think, if it made her father happy then it should make her happy too but she wondered how much of her life had been a lie and he had really wanted something completely different.

While everyone was getting settled Eve noticed Chuck and Blair headed to the kitchen and she subtly followed them, hoping to catch her father out on his 'just friends' speech.

"What's going on Blair?"

"Nothing Chuck."

"Bullshit."

Blair sighed and looked up at him. They were standing against the counter, Blair leaning her back against it and Chuck facing towards her.

"Mark turned up at the apartment today."

"Your ex-husband?" Chuck sounded disgusted. "What did he want?" He sneered.

"He wanted Bree and Will to stay with him over the summer."

"You just spent the last summer trying to convince him to do that."

"I know that Chuck." She spat. "The kids turned him away and my lawyer thinks he won't have a case."

"What else?" Chuck pushed, knowing there was something else that was bothering her.

"God, just the way he talked to me. It took me back there, you know? To that weak person I was with him." The tears started to fall down Blair's face and Chuck pulled her into his chest and Eve suddenly felt like she was intruding on a painfully private moment.

"You're not weak, Blair."

"I was with him. You weren't there Chuck. The woman I was, you've never met her. You probably wouldn't even recognise her and I'm so ashamed that she ever existed."

"Listen to me, I don't care what you say you are perfect and any facet of you would be completely perfect."

"Stop smooth talking me Bass." She joked, trying to lighten the mood as she wiped away her tears. It was getting too close and she knew that if Chuck kept talking like that she would kiss him and probably want more and they weren't there yet. They weren't ready for that.

"Okay, enough of the smooth talking but how about some diamonds? They always seem to salvage your birthday." As Chuck said this he played with one of the chards on the Erikson Beamon necklace that hung around her neck.

Blair smiled nostalgically and chuck pulled out a small jewelry case and handed it to Blair. She opened it and gasped. "They're beautiful."

"They'll suit you then." He said and Blair could feel herself falling again. She felt like she was repeating history and that scared her because last time it was painful and hard and she didn't get her happy ending.

"They were my mother's." Chuck told her.

"Chuck." She said in reprimand.

"There is no one else I would rather give them too."

He gave her a soft kiss, it was intended for the cheek but at the last moment he ducked slightly so that his lips rested on her jaw bone. She could feel him invading her senses and was disappointed when she realised that he had left the room. She was falling again.

XOXO

Eve reeled from what she had just seen. Her father was giving her grandmother's jewelry to his 'friend.' She couldn't remember a time when he had given her mother jewelry and if anything that should be saved for her. She was his daughter after all.

When Blair came back into the room she sat down next to Chuck and leant against him slightly. It wasn't incredibly obvious but just enough that both of them could feel comfort off each other. Blair didn't know whether Chuck felt as tortured as she did by their current arrangement but she knew that there was nothing either of them could do about it until their families were more settled. And hopefully no longer trying to socially destroy each other.

"So, B, was this the best birthday ever or what?" Serena asked proudly.

"It's up there." Blair smiled in gratitude.

"So what was your best birthday?" Chuck asked. "Your seventeenth, perhaps?"

Blair glared at him but carried on as if she hadn't heard the second part of his question. "Well Cyndi Lauper came to my eighteenth." Blair reminisced.

"Yeah, after you tried to sabotage Cyrus. I still can't believe he beat you." Serena laughed.

"He's a lawyer." Blair dismissed.

"And so much for Grace Kelly, huh B?" Serena teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about S. I was a perfectly graceful eighteen year old."

At this almost every adult in the room scoffed.

"Hey! No ganging up on me on my birthday." Blair pouted. They shared a laughed as all of them started to think about the past. Most forgetting the younger generation that was present.

"What about your thirteenth?" Nate suggested.

"Was that the pool party?" Chuck asked, smiling fondly.

"Yeah, because my thirteenth was when I didn't have a pool party." Serena said.

"Ha, yeah. Remember the fit Blair threw when you suggested it." Nate teased.

"Well, she should no better that to copy me." Blair defended.

The conversation carried on down this route before Nate and Jenny decided to leave so Jenny could get some rest. She was half way through her pregnancy and it was really taking it's toll on her body. After that Blair decided to call it a night and so Chuck left at the same time. The elevator ride was awkward as no one wanted to break the silence. Once they got down to their limos Chuck gave Blair a hug and a kiss goodbye and promised he'd stop by tomorrow.

Chuck got into his limo after his children who weren't saying a word. It didn't last long though.

"Do you deem all of your friends worthy of your mother's jewelry?" Eve spat spitefully.

"What is it with you two and listening to private conversations?" Chuck muttered. "But no, Blair is my only friend that I give jewelry." Chuck was really beginning to curse this new f word.

"You never got Mom jewelry. Especially jewelry like that."

"Your mother and Blair are very different-"

"Clearly."

"-And your mother never wanted jewelry anyway."

"Another thing I'm sure you compared between them."

"I didn't compare them!" Chuck shouted. They were at the Palace now and Chuck decided to wait until they were safely inside his suite to have this argument.

"Your mother and Blair are two completely different people and my relationship with both of them is completely different."

"But you love Blair?"

Chuck nodded almost imperceptibly. "But that doesn't mean I didn't love your mother."

"Who are you trying to convince Dad? Because I'm not fooled."

Eve left him alone with his thoughts as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Chuck had always thought that he had fallen in love with Vanessa. Not in a burning passion way like with Blair, but he had seen himself spending his life with her. When they had first begun she was full of so much energy and was so much her own person that it even enamored Chuck to a certain extent. But the more he thought about it, he wondered if that was all it was. Friendship with a little bit of admiration thrown in. Chuck couldn't help but wonder how Vanessa felt about him now or their marriage. Did she feel that she had wasted the best part of her life on him? He thought she probably had the right to feel that way but he hoped that she didn't hate him and that she didn't think that he had cheated on her. They had been through too much for it to end like that. Chuck fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with nightmares about Vanessa and Blair and his children and what could happen next.

* * *

A/N: Another short one sorry. I don't know if I'll be able to keep the chapter length consistant it will just be where I feel there is a natural break or a cliffhanger, whatever the length of the chapter. However I will always keep it over 3000 words.

Reviews are awesome and so are you if you review. XD


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Honestly you guys are awesome and every one of your reviews puts a smile on my face. I love hearing what you think and I love how much you guys are all enjoying this story, it's really spurred me on with writing it. Also, I meant to put it at the end of the last chapter but for anyone who's interested I imagined Mark to look like Chad Michael Murray which is why I used the names Hilary and Sawyer. Also I hate Leyton so that kind of pushed me to that as well lol. Anyway, I know it's quick but onto the next chapter.

* * *

Chuck drove over to Vanessa's with Eve and Luke who were giving him the cold shoulder after last night. He went up to the apartment to see Vanessa. He needed to talk to her and see if she would help him with the kids. He doubted it but it was worth a try. They walked in and the first thing Chuck noticed was a man's coat on the chair by the door. Eve and Luke didn't seem affected so he thought nothing of it.

When they reached the kitchen however Chuck thought a lot of it. A man was standing behind his ex-wife kissing her neck. He wasn't jealous in the slightest he was however incensed that his children didn't even seem to blink. Eve even muttered "Hey Kevin."

Kevin. Chuck hadn't known that there was a Kevin. More importantly, if Vanessa had moved on why were Eve and Luke treating him like the bad guy. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Vanessa looked up in surprise and Kevin quickly made his way to the next room.

"Tell me, if you're seeing someone how is it that I'm practically forbidden from being friends with Blair." He drawled, unamused.

"Because it was your 'friendship' with Blair that ended our marriage." Vanessa bit back.

"Actually that was you." He sighed. "I thought we were going to present a united front and not pit against each other."

"You're only saying that because you're losing."

"Yes, I'm losing, but these are my kids Vanessa. It's not a game to me."

"And you think it is to me?" She asked incredulously.

"Well who else told them all those things about Blair and I?"

When Vanessa didn't reply and he saw no look of remorse he turned to leave. "I see I've wasted my time."

Chuck left angrily. Vanessa had no right to do this to him or treat him like this. It wasn't her place to turn his own children against him. He could easily have paid her off when he found out she was pregnant but he hadn't because he wanted to be a good father and a part of his child's life but it seemed that that wasn't enough for Vanessa. He had always thought that she wasn't the spiteful type but apparently he was wrong. He decided to head over to Blair's. She might be able to help him or at least comfort him a little. It would make him feel a lot better than Vanessa seemed to have moved on most successfully first. It was like when Dan appeared to have moved on first in their senior year and it had completely offended Blair's whole understanding of the universe.

When he arrived in her apartment he was hit by the sound of people arguing.

"Are you kidding me?" He heard Blair shout. "I spent three months trying everything I could to get you to see our children but you wanted nothing to do with them."

"Well, I've changed my mind."

Chuck moved slowly through the penthouse. The voices were coming from the dining room so he took his time, not wanting to intrude. Well, partly not wanting to intrude and partly wanting to hear more and see if he could figure out Blair's ex.

"Well so did I and so did my children."

"Stop calling them your children, Blair. They're both of ours and I can't believe you sent them out when I arrived."

"I didn't want them to hear us arguing." Blair explained angrily.

"Yes, you have got more feistier here in New York. I knew it was right to keep you in France."

"You weren't keeping me anywhere Mark."

"I think your forgetting a few things Blair. I still have enough information to destroy you."

When Blair stayed silent Chuck began to worry. What could Mark possibly have on her that could have practically imprisoned her in France. Chuck had assumed that she didn't want to come back, not that she was being stopped from returning.

"I have a lot that I could use against you if our custody case ever went to court and then everyone would know your deepest secret.

I have you worried now, don't I? Even if it doesn't come to that, I could still tell someone. Chuck Bass, maybe? I wonder how he would react." He spoke slowly and succinctly and it reminded Chuck of when he himself would speak to someone he disliked.

"You Bastard."

"Uh uh. Don't be crass Blair. I expect you to convince my children that they want spend the summer with me. By any means necessary. Blackmail, manipulation? I hear you're good at that."

"Like hell I will." Blair spat at him.

"You will, I know you will and you know you will. You wouldn't want anyone to find out that..."

Chuck didn't hear the rest as her husbands volume had decreased until he was whispering but Chuck decided that he didn't want to talk to Blair right now. He needed to find out as much as he could before he went into this. Chuck wasn't used to feeling confused and he definitely didn't like it. What's more, he couldn't face this blind. He needed to know what was going on but Mark Pelletier was someone who he had a problem with, but he would keep him around for now. After this was over though, he would do everything he could to destroy him.

Chuck was further surprised that her ex-husband knew of her involvement with him, he had thought that she had kept her life in New York completely separate from the life she had in France. As Chuck left her building he called Mike. He hadn't used a P.I. for something personal in a long time. He had plenty on stand by just in case but in the past few years he had only needed them for business purposes. Mike said he would find out all he could about Blair Waldorf and Mark Pelletier and report back to him as soon as possible. Chuck felt a wave of guilt crashing over him. He reconsidered doing this, letting Blair tell him or at least asking her first. He had seen the damage this sort of thing had done to his father's relationship with Lily. They were already on such thin ice and needed to trust each other if they were ever going to move forward but then again she was keeping something from him. The trust was already gone.

It was a couple of hours before Mike got back to him but even then he told Chuck nothing that he didn't already know. It seemed that this really was Blair's deepest secret and it appeared that no one would be able to dig deep enough to find it but he told Mike to keep looking. Chuck wondered if it was something that Blair had already told him and she was just playing her ex-husband but that didn't make sense. She hadn't told him anything that Mark would be able to use against her in court. Chuck found himself getting a head ache as he tried to piece together as much as he could with as little as he had.

XOXO

After Mark left, Blair went into the library and poured herself a stiff drink. She sank down onto the seat and leant her head back. She stared at the ceiling begging it to give her some kind of help. She hated to sound like a cliche but she wanted a sign, something that would tell her what was the right thing to do.

Blair wondered what attracted her to guys with a fondness for P.I.'s. Mark had clearly been keeping tabs on her or he wouldn't know that she and Chuck had repaired their friendship and were close again. What he was doing to her was completely unfair. He was making her choose between forcing her children to spend time with him or hurting Chuck. There was no preferable option and both would cause her pain. It was not the first time that Blair had cursed her own misjudgment for ever getting involved with him.

Blair considered her options and knew that she had chosen as soon as Mark had given her her options. She hated that he had this control over her but now she would just have to face the consequences.

XOXO

Aubrey had told her mom that she was staying at a friends house and that was technically true. However the majority of the night was going to be spent at a party being thrown by some girl from Spence. Bree didn't even know her but she had been invited because the girl had heard of her. It seemed that fame or infamy spread like wildfire throughout the Upper East Side teen scene.

Bree had also found that whenever Eve was invited to someone's party she would be too because that person wanted to get their party mentioned on Gossip Girl. Even if it was only as the newest battleground for the war that was still going strong.

She had to admit she was looking good. She stood in Taylor's walk in wardrobe and admired her reflection in the full length mirror. She was wearing a deep red mini dress which she managed to carry off without looking skanky and had matched it with a pair of black heels.

Taylor was the one person who Aubrey felt would become a real friend, not just a hapless minion. Taylor didn't follow her, she genuinely liked her and wanted to be her friend. They were similar yet it was their differences that balanced out their friendship and Taylor had even been willing to take a few hits from Eve's army in her defense.

Aubrey knew that this was something that Eve didn't really have. She didn't have a close best friend who would stand by side throughout anything. Sure she had her minions and was pretty close with her brother but she didn't have a best friend. Aubrey never had either and she had always been jealous of her mother's friendship with Serena. She knew they fought and were often frenemies but they were both there for each other when it mattered. So Bree was trying it out.

They arrived at the party and both girls noticed that they had captured everyone's attention. Soon the effect wore off and everyone went back to whatever they were doing and Bree and Taylor made a bee line for the dance floor. After quite a while dancing and dancing with quite a few different guys Bree headed off to get a drink. The party was in a penthouse not far from her own home and despite parents not being around there were still caterers and a bar with staff. Bree ordered her drink just as Luke sidled up to her.

"Decided to follow your mother down the whore route then?" He drawled while eying her dress.

"Change the record, Luke. It's getting boring."

"Well I think the jewelry your mother accepted from my Dad the other night proves my point."

"It was her birthday, in case you didn't notice." Bree explained slowly. She was seriously starting to wonder why she had ever been friends with Luke in the first place.

"Whatever."

"Luke, please just stop this." Bree pleaded.

"Not until your mother stops fucking my father."

"They're not fucking." Bree sighed in defeat. "You know, one day your going to regret wasting this time with your Dad. He misses you guys but you won't make the effort."

"I can't believe this. You seriously have the nerve to lecture me on my relationship with my father!"

"Yes I am, because if you're not careful you won't have one."

Their argument was getting louder and people were turning to look at them now. Eve was smirking as she made her way up to stand next to her brother, quickly followed by her three minions. Bree's five minions quickly followed suit and Taylor took her place by her side.

"What's going on?" Eve asked lazily as she lorded over the whole situation.

"Your brother's just being a brat, that's all." Bree told her.

"Doesn't like your dress?" She guessed. "I'm not surprised. Waldorf is so twenty years ago." Bree instantly recognised the double edge of that insult and was seriously getting fed up of the Bass children insulting her mother. Especially considering who theirs is.

"It doesn't matter what I wear Eve, I'll still be worth more than a second generation gold digger."

"Did you just call my mom a whore? That's rich."

"Actually it's not, that's kind of the point." Bree smirked and walked away quickly followed by her minions while Taylor gave the Bass' one last dirty look.

It was brief and pretty much painless which was a nice change but Bree was really getting tired of this. She had only retaliated the first time so as to defend herself and not look weak and pathetic against Eve Bass. It was beyond ridiculous now though. There was no reason for them to fight. They didn't have to suddenly become best friends but they didn't have to engage in some dramatic confrontation every time they were in each other's presence.

It wasn't long before everyone got back to what they had been doing. Of course, not before informing Gossip Girl of what just happened.

Bree found herself back at the bar and it wasn't long before she felt someone join her. She looked up expecting to see Taylor but instead saw a boy. A very good looking boy who was watching her with interest.

"I haven't met many people who would be willing to go up against Eve Bass and even less who would put her down like you just did."

"She doesn't scare me."

"She shouldn't. You can hold your own." He complimented.

Bree looked at him and realised how good looking he was. It wasn't obvious like some people it was more of a beauty that you had to look carefully to appreciate. He had a sharp bone structure but this was juxtaposed with his soft brown eyes. His smile was drawing her in and they way he was talking about her was putting her under his spell.

"I haven't seen you around before." Bree stated finally regaining the use of her voice. She berated herself for being so shy he would think she was just a stupid kid if she kept that up.

"I just got back from boarding school." He told her. "I'm starting at St. Judes on monday."

"Guess we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other then."

"I guess so." When he spoke it was like liquid fire and every part of him interested her. He was mysterious but he didn't seem dangerous, he just seemed nice.

"I'm Sean." He told her.

"Bree." She replied.

"It was nice to meet you Bree. I'll see you around." He kissed her on the cheek and although she was disappointed that he was leaving, the kiss he had given almost turned her into a puddle of goo. She didn't know what was wrong with her, a boy had never had this type of effect on her before. She didn't know what was happening but she was sure his smile was emblazoned on her brain for eternity. When Taylor found her to go home, she was still smiling like an idiot. An idiot who could not wait for school on monday. It was accurate to say that Bree was officially crushed out.

XOXO

When Chuck got nothing back from three P.I.'s he realised that unless he wanted to leave it alone he would have to ask Blair herself. He knew that this would release her from the hold that her ex-husband held over her but he was afraid that whatever this secret was, it was going to ruin all they had built over the past few months. It would ruin the progress he was making. Judging from the way Mark had spoken it was something that he would not take kindly to and this alone already freaked him out slightly. What could Blair possibly have done that she would have hidden so protectively.

The only thing that Mike did tell him was that after her first summer away she was rarely seen outside of her father's vineyard. This was also the time that she supposedly met Mark as when she came out of 'hiding' they were already engaged.

Before Chuck could make a final decision his phone rang and Blair asked him to come over. It seemed as if she had made her choice. She had chosen her children and he understood it, he didn't want her anywhere near Mark and knew she probably felt the same way about her children. Although it did hurt him that she had made the decision so quickly, it had only been one day after all.

He mentally prepared himself as he made his way to her building. She had definitely sounded worried on the phone and that just added to the anxiety he was feeling. When he arrived she rushed to greet him and pulled him in for a tight hug. He got the feeling that this may be some sort of goodbye. At the very least a goodbye to the careful equilibrium they had constructed for their shaky friendship.

"Where are Bree and Will?" He asked as a way to start conversation.

"They both stayed with friends' last night." She answered smiling softly while pulling him by the hand to the library.

Blair found this room comforting and part of her was still trying to protect her secret. This way it would almost be completely confined to this room and she could escape it by just closing the door and locking it away.

Blair sat next to Chuck and tried to gather her thoughts, she had planned what she was going to say in bed last night but it had all escaped her now that she was with him. She didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"Blair, what's going on?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, there's something I need to tell you. I don't want to, I never wanted to, it's something I wanted to forget but Mark's not letting me."

"So he was telling the truth. He does have something on you." Chuck let out a breath, deciding to let her know that he heard them talking.

"How did you-"

"I came by yesterday morning. I caught the end of your conversation." He informed her carefully detaching himself from the situation and making sure his walls were up, ready for the blow that was sure to come.

"You didn't find anything did you? From your P.I.?"

"No. You've kept it well hidden."

"I'm so sorry Chuck." She told him. "I never wanted this."

"Just tell me." He snapped, getting impatient. He hoped that Blair was overreacting and this was not as bad as she thought it was. She always did try and hide things that he found perfectly acceptable.

Blair almost melted from the feelings that were building up inside of her. She didn't know where to look either. She wanted to stare at the floor, keep her eyes on the door for a quick escape, look at her hands anything to avoid looking at him but she knew that he deserved her telling him this to his face and not just in person. She sucked in a breath and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I had Jack's baby."

* * *

OMFG!!!! DUN DUN DUN!!! lol.

Initially, I hadn't planned on this but I thought I needed some GG scandal in this story and what else brings scandal to Chair like Jack Bass. And I know all of you will be working out the months and seeing that it doesn't add up but it will all be explained in the next chapter which you will hopefully not have to wait long for.

If you don't like it, I'm sorry but I wanted to add some meaty drama to this story, it's not a large part of the plot but I didn't want to fall to easily or quickly into a day by day family saga b/c personally I would get bored.

Again very short and I apologise but these three chapters could probably have been split into two but I wanted it this way so it would have the most dramatic impact. ;]

Hope you enjoyed it and I will update soon. And how good am I, two updates in two days? Shall I make it three in a row? It's a possibility if you share the love.

Would love to hear what you think even if it is anger but please not too much hate.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OMG!! Your reactions were amazing and I love that I was able to do that. From most of the reviews I got, people seem to like the twist. A few don't but I expected that but please stick with me. Anything like this always depends on how it's handled afterwards so please trust me that I will do the best I can. I really feel that this story is my best work so all of your support really does build me up and it's you who keep me writing.

* * *

The look on Chuck's face almost broke Blair's heart. It was a painful mix of confusion, anger, betrayal and hurt. His eyes blazed and Blair prayed that he would give her the chance to explain.

"You gave birth to my cousin?" He said in disgust and Blair herself had never thought of it like that. She had rarely thought of her daughter as Jack's. She was just hers.

Blair just nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Aubrey?"

"No." She choked out. "Chuck, let me-"

"You had the bastard adopted then?" He interrupted. The way Chuck was speaking took her back to the night he had compared her to his father's arabians. He was hurt and he was lashing out to hurt her. He opened his mouth to carry on but Blair beat him to it.

"Get out."

"You're getting angry at me?" He cried incredulously.

"If you're not going to hear the whole story I'm not going to let you stay here and insult me, or my child."

"You really are a piece of work Blair." Blair steeled herself for what was coming. She couldn't physically move him but she hoped that once he had said this he would leave her to wallow in her own misery. He was too angry to listen to her today, she would have to wait until he had calmed down slightly before she told him everything. She hoped that he would at least give her that chance.

"Did he say nice things to you? Did he tell you that you were beautiful? Did he tell you that you were amazing?" He spoke slowly. "Well, he didn't mean it. The man is scum and you're a whore so I guess there's no hope for the brat."

When Chuck finished he spun on his heel and left. When Blair heard the elevator ding she crumpled to the floor, sobs wracking her body. She knew that if anyone saw her she would look hysterical. She didn't usually cry like this, she had been very young when she had perfected her pretty cry so that boys wouldn't be too put off by her scrunched up face and runny nose. She had always cried like a lady, in a way that meant you could barely tell that she was crying. The tears would just fall down her face and a look of tragic sadness would shroud her face. But at this moment in time the pain was too great. There had only been three other occasions when she had cried like this; when her father left with Roman to live in France, when she finally truly accepted that her and Chuck were over (also the night after she had slept with Jack) and lastly, when she discovered her first born daughter unmoving in her crib.

Blair sobbed as she thought about it. It had been the first time in years that she had truly thought about Nina. It was one experience that Blair knew had shaped every part of who she now is. Blair thought about the night she had been conceived. Blair had left her father's place only days after she arrived because she couldn't take the looks he and Roman kept giving her. She decided to go traveling for a while, just to get away and maybe figure out what she would do with the rest of her life. She had been traveling for a few months when she arrived in Sydney. Bass Australia was very big there and she had a hard time trying to find a hotel that they didn't own. She knew that if she stayed in a Bass hotel she would just torture herself with thoughts of Chuck and she eventually found one. She spent a few days in Sydney and on her fourth night in the city she found herself sitting at a bar getting drunk.

She didn't know why but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Chuck that day. She remembered considering jumping on a plane to New York and telling him that she would stand by him through anything. She had promised it once before, but it wasn't long before she started to get angry and that was how she found herself in a bar in a Bass hotel. She had had quite a few drinks when Jack finally approached her.

He had sat down next to her and put his hand on her leg. She had brushed off and told him not so nicely to get lost but he didn't take the hint. He had known the first time just what to say to get her to her weakest point and she hated that. Chuck was right, he had called her beautiful and amazing and he had trash talked Chuck the whole evening. She had realised not long after how clearly he had been playing her. Jack hadn't made any personal attacks on Chuck that Blair would have felt the need to defend, instead he berated his nephew for being so stupid for getting himself into that situation and had even brought up the disastrous brunch. He was lucky that Blair was too drunk by that time to point out that Jack had set it up. Either way, Chuck's whorish tendencies were not something that could be easily brushed under the carpet. Buried in a land fill possibly but not brushed under the carpet.

Jack had insisted he take Blair back to her hotel and she hadn't even been suspicious when he took her up to her room. In all fairness, she could barely walk so she probably wouldn't have made it without him but the next part of the night was both a blur and a vivid memory all at once. She remembered him placing her on the bed and undressing her. She remembered his weight above her but she didn't remember his face. She was too busy trying to escape the thought that this wasn't Chuck and it never would be again. Blair would have to get used to this; warm bodies who meant nothing to her. Who no matter what, she would never feel anything for.

It hadn't been for revenge, the same way that the first time hadn't been for revenge. She had never thought of it that way. She didn't expect or want Chuck to find out and she just wanted to forget it ever happened. She hadn't slept with Jack because he was Chuck's Uncle, it had just happened and she didn't stop it because she didn't feel anything anymore. When she woke up the next morning she pushed Jack out of the door and packed and left Sydney. She broke down when she arrived at her hotel in Melbourne. She cried for hours over everything that had happened in the past year and decided it was time to go back to France, she needed a friendly face. She remembered feeling like a shell during that time. It wasn't until she found out that she was pregnant that she snapped out of it.

Blair was more than three months pregnant before she even suspected anything. She had never been that regular and she had been flying a lot which would have played with her body clock but when she kept throwing up every morning and her favorite skirt no longer fitted she had to face the possibility. Well actually she didn't, she handled it the same way she had handled her last pregnancy scare; by ignoring it completely. When she was four months along she finally accepted that she couldn't avoid the life that was growing inside her and so took a home pregnancy test.

She told her father and Roman but didn't tell them who the father was. She said it was someone she had met while traveling and had no way of contacting him. She would never tell Jack about his child. Ever. Knowing that there was a risk that either Chuck or Jack would have a P.I. keeping an eye on her she asked her father to employ an in house doctor. Harold, agreed of course and that was how she had met Mark. He was one of the best Doctor's working in France and had been taking a short sabbatical until Harold convinced to work for him. It wouldn't be long hours, he just needed to keep an eye on Blair and have any equipment that was necessary on hand.

This was when Blair had fallen for Mark. Looking back Blair realised that Mark probably had never been in love with her, he just wanted a trophy wife and knew that Blair would slot into that role perfectly so he wooed her. She had told him everything and he had been comforting and said all the right things. He had even suggested claiming the child as his if they were to become a couple. For the longevity of her pregnancy they stayed in a state of almost-couple. They knew that was where they were heading but they weren't diving straight in and Blair had appreciated his patience.

Despite her daughter's father, Blair had embraced the pregnancy once she accepted it. Her daughter had given her a purpose. Someone who would need her, someone who could be her world and that would love her unconditionally. She had read every parenting and newborn book she could get her hands on and took great care of herself during the pregnancy.

Nina was born on the 27th May and she had been beautiful. Blair remembered counting all her fingers and toes just to make sure but her daughter had been perfect and she had been hers.

Blair only got a month with her baby before she died of cot death. Blair had been devastated and she still wasn't sure that she would have gotten through that time if it hadn't been for Mark. She may hate him now but he had been her rock during the hardest time of her life. For a long time Blair had seen it as a punishment. When she had held Nina in her arms it had felt like a blessing, one she was sure she didn't deserve, and it seemed like the universe agreed. Mark had told her that there was no explanation for cot death and it was nothing Blair had or hadn't done. It just happened sometimes. Blair didn't believe this, there had to be some reason or justification from someone for her losing the most precious thing to her in the world. They had held a small funeral in her father's vineyard and Nina was buried in a small plot at the edge of the land.

Blair barely remembered the funeral and that days after were spent alone in her room in the dark, holding the one picture of her daughter that she owned. The picture she still had hidden under her mattress. It was where she kept it wherever she lived. It meant that some part of Nina was close but Blair wouldn't be confronted with it everyday. Blair decided to go upstairs and try and sleep the day away. She could say she was sick and get back to normal tomorrow. Yes, everything would be back to normal tomorrow.

XOXO

Chuck stormed angrily out of Blair's building and headed for the nearest bar so he could get completely wasted and forget that this conversation ever happened and hopefully the image of Blair and Jack would be wiped from his mind's eye.

Chuck tried not to think as he threw back glass after glass of scotch, something he hadn't done in a while. He'd drunk with Blair and gotten tipsy but it had been a long time since he'd drunk to get drunk because he was so angry or hurt that he couldn't think straight. The liquid burned his throat in a comfortable way and he tried to ignore the nauseous feeling in his stomach that had been there all day.

He couldn't believe that Blair had had Jack's baby. He was so confused but facts were facts and he didn't care for Blair's explanation. She had slept with his Uncle twice. He just couldn't fathom what she found so irresistible about him or why she kept going back to him. Was she really that spiteful? Chuck stared down into the glass and stood up from his seat. He decided to go to Victrola but then remembered Blair and Jack both trying to get him down from the roof and quickly discarded that idea. He then planned to go the Palace but realised that he didn't want everyone to witness his return to his teenage self and it wasn't nearly inconspicuous enough. People had been speculating after it was announced that he and Vanessa were getting a divorce that he would soon return to his old ways and he didn't want to prove them right. So in the end he went to the bar that Blair had found him in after she broke up with Nate for the second time. He was angry at her then and he was angry at her right now so it was a perfect fit.

He tried to figure out how and what happened. He knew he should hear the whole story but he needed a while to take it all in and process and get blind drunk. He didn't want to talk to Blair right now but at the same time he was torturing himself with ideas about what happened. He couldn't face her and he didn't know when he would be ready but he did know that this was something that regardless of the circumstance would be the most difficult thing he would ever have to try and move past. He knows they weren't together or even speaking but he had never felt betrayal like this and he didn't know how to deal with it. It felt like she had pulled out his heart and stomped on it while simultaneously shooting his pride at point blank range. He didn't know how he would be with her after this but a sick masochistic part of him still wanted to be with her more than anything.

XOXO

"I saw you talking to Sean Collins last night." Taylor mentioned as they strolled through Bendels.

"You know him?" Bree asked.

"Please, no one moves to the Upper East Side, they just move back. Like your Mom."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I knew him when we were younger and I thought you should know..." She trailed off.

"Know what?" Bree prodded.

"He used to be, like, best friends with Luke and Eve. I think he even had a crush on Eve but when when she went to high school she ditched him. Luke did as well. It wasn't long after that he went to boarding school."

"Oh." She repeated.

"I'm not saying that that was why he started talking to you but I just thought it would be better if you knew."

Bree couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was typical, the first guy that turned her legs to jelly was just using her to get at her enemy.

"You're upset."

"At the situation, not at you." Bree reassured her. "He just seemed so genuine y'know?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm glad you told me before I got too involved."

"Well, good." Taylor smiled and put her arms around Bree's shoulders and squeezing softly. "Now lets get onto some retail therapy so you can forget about stupid Sean."

"Shady Sean." Bree laughed continuing the alliteration.

"Shitty Sean." Taylor corrected.

"And here I thought you liked me." A voice sounded from behind them and their laughter stopped.

Bree turned on the spot and looked at Sean and unfortunately he hadn't got less good looking over night. Sean was watching her nervously and Taylor quickly excused herself.

"I'll just go over there and look at scarves or something."

"So..." Sean attempted.

Bree didn't say anything. She didn't know what she could say.

"Any particular reason that you and your friend were bashing me?"

"Why did you talk to me last night?"

"You made me curious." He replied, still charming her. She felt like the snake in the basket and was just worried about when he would stop playing the music and she would fall back down.

"Are you sure it wasn't because Eve hates me?"

"Ah."

"Ah? That's all you've got?"

"I'm just surprised that you know. I don't remember you."

"I moved here a few months ago but I do have friends who have my back." She informed him as she gestured towards Taylor.

"I see that." He referred to the fact that Taylor was sending subtle evil looks his way. "I used to have one of those." He sighed. "I'm not Eve, okay. I'm not out to sabotage your every move or hurt you for some insignificant reason. Yes I used to be friends with Luke and yes I used to have feelings for Eve but those died a long time ago. I don't hate her, I'm not exactly jumping at the chance to be her friend again either but I do like you. I know we barely said two words to each other but I would love to get to know you better." After the speech he gave her some puppy dog eyes. "Don't judge me for my childish mistake." He pleaded.

A smile broke across Bree's face slowly and she nodded. "I think that can be arranged."

"Good. Can I get your number?"

They exchanged numbers and Bree left Bendels with Taylor feeling even happier than she did this morning. She believed him. She didn't know why but like she had told Taylor earlier, he seemed genuine. She felt guilty that she saw it as a plus that it would get to Eve and Luke. She wanted to find out what happened there but it would have to wait. She didn't want to take up their first date with talk of the Bass children. They had arranged their first for the coming Tuesday and Bree was already running through all the perfect movie scene scenarios in her head. She had always thought that you could judge how epic a romance was going to be by the way it started. Take her Mom and Chuck for example. It was explosive, from what she'd heard anyway.

Bree said goodbye to Taylor after they had walked five blocks gossiping about Sean. When Bree arrived home she saw Will playing on the Wii in the games room her mother had set up.

"Where's Mom?" Bree asked.

"She's upstairs, has been since I got home. Dorota said she's sick but I think she's lying." Luke told her shortly as he concentrated on his game.

Bree made her way upstairs and knocked on her mother's bedroom door. There was no answer but she heard a bit of shuffling so she slowly opened the door and entered.

"Mom?"

"Hey sweetie." Blair said in a forced tone.

"Are you okay?" Bree asked cautiously. The curtains were drawn and very little light was getting into the room. Blair was lying down on her bed, her face completely void of make up and her eyes were red which Bree suspected was a result of crying. Only one thing, or person made her mom cry and that was Chuck Bass. Eve wondered what had happened. It had to be bad if her mom had holed herself up in her room to cry during the day.

"I'm fine, just a cold I think."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I'll be right as rain by tomorrow."

Right as rain? Something was definitely wrong with Blair Waldorf. Bree decided not to press it and crossed the room to give her mom a hug. She pretended to ignore the wet patch on the pillow from all the tears it had soaked up or the way her mom gripped onto her like she was afriad she would disappear.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" Bree asked.

"I'll just try and get some sleep." Blair lied.

"Okay, get well soon."

"I love you, Bree."

"I love you, too."

When the door closed Blair curled up under the covers. She would be better tomorrow. She had to be for her children. They needed her to be strong and they needed her to be their mother. She couldn't let anything else get in the way of that.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The whole Chuck/Blair won't be solved for a couple more chapters but I know how it's going to happen so don't fret. I pretty much know where I'm going with the rest of this story so trust me with it.

Would love to hear your thoughts. =]


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I feel like it's been ages since I published a chapter so decided to get on it. A few people have been put off by the turn of the story line and I'm sorry but tbh it's not even a main point, just a little scandal. Lol. It kind of upset me that even 8 chapters in some readers wouldn't stick around just to see where it goes but it's their decision. Anyway, I'm kind of pissed at ITV2 for their promo for the last two episodes. I like spoilers but come on, that was just tmi. If you haven't seen it it's on youtube but there are major spoilers but as my friend pointed out, if they put what they did in the promo then there must be something even bigger that happens that we won't be expecting.

Any way, I don't know if i said but I'm imagining Sean as Jonathan Groff because I am totally in love with him and I keep watching the clip of total eclipse of the heart.

* * *

Bree and Sean were walking home from the restaurant after their date and she was truly enjoying herself. He had offered her the limo but she decided that she wanted to walk and he didn't object. He was funny, interesting and had listened to her when she talked. It was their first date and Bree was having more fun than she had had in a long time. The way he looked at her made her heart race too. Any doubts she had about him using her had evaporated completely. They talked about their families, their interests, their friends, their lives. They covered everything and the conversation flowed easily. Bree wanted the night to last forever but she wanted it to come to an end to finally get her goodnight kiss.

Bree found out that Sean's mom was one of her mom's minions in high school. Sean didn't know that, but when Bree heard the name Penelope and that Sean's Dad was quite a bit older she realised it fit the story her mom had told her. Strangely, Gossip Girl hadn't mentioned Sean since he had been back and Eve hadn't seen him yet.

"So, what was the deal with you and Eve?" She asked.

"I was best friends with Luke most of my life, our father's did business together, and by 5th grade I had a mega crush on her."

"Ew"

Sean laughed and she joined him.

"Anyway, when she went into high school she just stopped talking to me. One time I heard her calling me a loser kid to one of her friends. We ended up fighting about it and she basically said she didn't care."

"What about Luke?" Bree pressed.

"He got sick of me bitching about his sister and we ended up having a fight on day as well and we didn't make up before I went to boarding school."

"I'm sorry, that must really suck. Even if it is Eve and I would say you were lucky to escape her tallons." Bree teased.

"Yeah, it hurt and I don't like the person she became, but I do still have good memories of her. What's your deal with her?"

"Her parents got divorced just after we came back." Sean shot her a confused look and she continued. "Well it's more complicated that that. It turns out her dad and my mom were kind of an on off quasi-couple in high school and her mom was originally just a one night stand during one of the off periods. But, she got pregnant with Eve, my mom moved to France and Chuck married her mom."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it probably didn't help that Luke and I overheard Chuck practically professing his love to my mom before Luke knew they were getting divorced."

"Ouch."

"Luke hurts the most. I thought he was so much more level headed and would cool down after a while but he didn't. He started hating me and helped Eve with her campaign of terror." Bree mocked.

"I know how that is." Sean smirked.

"Yeah they're probably having a field day now. Chuck and my mom had a huge fight and they haven't spoken in days."

"Do you know why?"

"No, my mom won't tell me anything but she's acting like a zombie. I'm really worried about her."

"I'm sure she'll be alright, and her and Mr Bass will make up."

Bree smiled at how he called Chuck Mr Bass. Having him around the house all the time she had quite a relaxed relationship with her mom's friend and sometimes she forgets the certain codes and conventions for accepted politeness.

"So does this mean you could end up step siblings someday?"

"Yeah. I mean sharing a house with Eve and Luke would probably be hell on earth but I know Chuck would make my mom happy."

"You have a good relationship with her?"

"Only since we came here. There was some stuff with my Dad but I finally saw him for the scum he was and me and my mum got closer."

"My Dad's always working and my mom's always getting botox. It doesn't really bother me though. I've always considered my friends to be more family anyway. I'll just have to make some new ones while I'm here."

"Is there a position available for me?" She asked coyly.

"Well" He started, turning her into him so that his arms were wrapped around his waist. "I was hoping you might want a position in the more than friends category?"

"How many of these positions are there?"

"Just the one and it's very exclusive but very popular."

"Maybe I should just leave it for someone else then." She teased.

"Have I told you about the perks?"

"What are they-" He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She quickly sank into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away slightly so that they were only a breath away from each other.

"Goodnight." She whispered and headed into her building. Sean smiled at her before climbing into his limo which had been waiting for him.

Bree happily made her way up to her penthouse trying not to wonder how her mom was doing at this point. It was two days before thanksgiving and she had been stressing about her mother and Cyrus coming for dinner. She had been in full on control mode and had even snapped at Will when he attempted to drink a glass of juice on the sofa. Before she got out of the elevator she got a text from Sean. _Had a great time. Are you free for lunch tomorrow? xx_

Her smile widened as she walked into the penthouse. She couldn't see her mom and was slightly disappointed as she had wanted to tell her about her date but it would just have to wait until morning.

XOXO

Thanksgiving morning came and the Waldorf-Pelletier house was in complete chaos. Eleanor and Cyrus had arrived last night and were staying in Blair's childhood home but were arriving soon for dinner. Blair was running around trying to make sure everything was perfect. Despite the easiness of their relationship towards the end of Blair's senior year, when she moved to France her relationship with her mother crumbled. Eleanor felt like Blair was shutting her out but wouldn't admit that and so returned to being over critical of her daughter. Living with and then near her father made it slightly easier but she still missed the brief time when their relationship was possibly on the way to becoming something great.

Blair desperately hoped that Thanksgiving this year would break tradition and somehow they would get through dinner without a fight or someone storming out. It was a high hope but Blair clung to it. She also tried to forget the fact that Chuck had originally planned to spend the day with them as well. She had been looking forward to it for that reason, because they had never really spent a holiday together, especially after they became involved. It just seemed to never happen. Blair wasn't particularly religious but silently prayed to make it through the day in one piece.

The Humphrey house hold was in a similar state of disarray. Serena had planned a big Thanksgiving day celebration. They weren't eating until late afternoon but most guests were arriving around one. Serena had ended up inviting Chuck despite Dan's protests. It wasn't that he particularly didn't want Chuck there it was only because originally they had invited Vanessa and the kids because they thought Chuck was spending Thanksgiving with Blair and her family. Serena, however felt sorry for him and knew that her mother would not want him spending the day alone and so invited him.

The main problem being that Vanessa was still bitter about the divorce and they had agreed they would take the kids on alternate holidays but technically Chuck would now be spending Thanksgiving with Eve and Luke. He had tried to decline but Serena had insisted. Jenny and Nate were also coming and Penelope had managed to get herself and her family invited as well.

The first to arrive were Nate and Jenny and Lily closely followed by Rufus. After them Chuck arrived with a bottle of wine for Serena and he went and made conversation with Lily who he hadn't seen a while.

When Vanessa, Eve and Luke arrived ten minutes later was when the first drama of the day started.

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa spat.

"My sister invited me." Chuck said and walked away from the crowd and Vanessa followed him.

"This is my holiday with the kids how dare you try and get in on it!"

Chuck sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this. "This is my family. You want to spend time with Eve and Luke alone, go somewhere else."

"I thought you were spending Thanksgiving with Blair?" She responded cattily.

"Things change."

"Has that crashed and burned already? I expected you to actually become an official couple first." Vanessa mocked. Chuck headed back to the living room before speaking.

"I'm staying Vanessa, if you don't want me to see the kids it's your choice whether you leave or stay."

Vanessa didn't say anything but sat down so everyone knew her decision. Serena smiled to the room, hoping to relieve some of the tension by pretending to feel more comfortable herself. This was turning into a huge disaster and Serena wondered if she could leave. They had caterers so it wasn't like she was needed for any physical purpose.

Hearing footsteps Eve looked up to see Sean's mom Penelope walking into the room. She was always at events and brunches and she wasn't that surprised that Penelope and her husband were invited to Thanksgiving with the Humphreys. What did surprise her though, was when Sean walked into the room and stood next to his mom. Eve almost gasped out loud. He was no longer the scrawny geeky kid her brother used to hang around with. He was tall and muscular. His face was chiseled and he looked like a man, even if he was only a sophomore. She watched him smile kindly at Serena and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you know Sean was back?" She asked her brother who nodded.

"Yeah, saw him around." He didn't elaborate. After Sean left Luke had felt very lonely. Sean had been his best friend and he had expected them to make up after their fight. He didn't expect him to pull a Serena and disappear to boarding school. He was mad and what annoyed him even more was that Eve looked like she wanted to eat him for breakfast lunch and dinner and it was her not wanting Sean which pretty much caused their fight in the first place.

"Sean! It's been a long time." She exclaimed as she stood up to greet him.

He rebuffed her subtly by stepping back when she appeared to be going in for a hug. "Yeah." Was all he said in response to her inane comment. He felt his phone vibrate and knew it must be Bree but didn't want to be rude so he left it ringing.

Chuck watched his daughter interact with Penelope's son. He had always thought that Sean was a bit of a fop and his crush on Eve was pretty embarrassing but now he realised that Sean just needed the chance to grow into his looks and possibly his personality. As a father he wanted to punch the boy for being so blatantly cold to his daughter but the guy in him remembered how badly she had treated him when they were younger and figured a little grudge was allowed.

Everyone settled into their own individual conversations and Sean tried to ignore the ringing in his pocket. His mother would never forgive him if he embarrassed her in front of the Bass Humphrey Archibald clan so again he let it ring.

"So Sean when did you get back?" Eve asked using her flirtiest voice.

"Last week." He replied completely unaffected. "I was at that Spence girl's party."

"Oh, I didn't see you."

"I didn't expect you to." He responded.

"So Sean, back a week. I'm sure you have plenty of girls after you." Serena teased and Sean laughed softly.

"Just the one, but I would say I'm more after her."

"She must really be something to catch your attention."

"She is." He smirked.

Eve was ecstatic. It had to be her, he couldn't have met anyone else in the time he had been back. He was giving her the cold shoulder but she did deserve it and it was just a cover so she wouldn't know his real feelings. He was playing hard to get. She could respect that.

Luke could see the cogs in his sisters brain working and wanted to stop her from getting ahead of herself. He loved her but she could be insanely self absorbed.

Sean managed to get them to drop the conversation. He knew that if it carried on like that, when it came out that he was dating Bree, Eve would think it was just to get at her and he didn't want Bree to go back to thinking that.

Serena called them all into dinner but before he went into the dining room where his seat was suspiciously next to Eve, he went to call Bree. He took out his phone and saw that he had 20 missed calls from her. This could not be good. For what possible reason could she need to call him twenty times on Thanksgiving, that's more than just wanting to talk to someone. That was needing to talk to someone.

XOXO

Eleanor and Cyrus arrived at Blair's at twelve o' clock and it wasn't long before Blair was ready to shoot her mother. She wanted to scream. She was trying to deal with enough already she didn't need her mother telling her that she was getting wrinkles and putting on weight while slipping a plastic surgeon's card into her hand.

I'm 36, I'm only 36 was the mantra she kept repeating in her head. She couldn't let her mother bother her. She was just trying to get a rise out of her like she always did. It was difficult, if her mother was harsh in her prime she was even worse in old age, even if she did have Cyrus.

"I think it's time we discussed you father, Blair." Eleanor announced before the food was served.

"What is there to discuss?" Blair asked confused.

"He didn't want to tell you, but he has been out of remission since august." Eleanor spoke quietly but in her matter of fact way that made a sentence like that so much harder to process.

"What?" Blair asked in a deadly voice.

"He wanted you to live your life and not spend all your time looking after him and he didn't want you to have that memory of him." Cyrus tried to justify.

"What are you talking about. He'll just get treatment."

"Blair sweetie-"

"Don't." She stopped them. "I can't believe this!" Blair exclaimed rising from the table. She quickly made her way up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom. The door slamming behind her. This couldn't be true, there's no way that this could be true. He fine, he was recovering.

She knew what they were going to tell her. He didn't have very long left. That's why they had taken it upon themselves to tell her. She wanted to scream. She was angry at her mother, at Cyrus and especially at her father but that made her feel worse. She probably didn't have time to be angry at him. She probably didn't have very much time with him at all. After all that time she had spent looking after him and he couldn't just sit down with her and explain what he wanted. He couldn't just tell her the truth. Blair couldn't understand why both of her parents insisted on treating her like a child still.

Downstairs Bree and Will stared at their grandmother.

"Do you really think Thanksgiving dinner was the best time to break the news to your daughter that her father is dying?" Will asked bluntly.

"William!" Eleanor admonished.

"What? That is what you just told her."

"How long does he have?" Aubrey interrupted.

"Only about six weeks now."

"Was he ever going to tell her?"

"I don't think so. You were visiting for Christmas and that was going to be his goodbye. I don't know how he planned to hide it though."

Bree nodded but also stood up from the table. She went into her room and tried calling Sean. She had called him once before dinner but he hadn't answered. Bree didn't know how many times she called him but she knew it was definitely a number that bordered on pathetic. She could hear her mom crying in the next room and didn't know what to do. She finally figured that Serena was the best option. It was times like this that you really needed your best friend. It would be rude but Thanksgiving would just have to wait.

XOXO

Sean started to call Bree but when he heard ringing ahead of him he looked up and saw the girl herself standing in front of him.

Bree watched as Sean looked at his phone and she could see the worry cross his features and it made her heart melt slightly. When he realised she was there and looked into her eyes with a look of such concern, she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a hug.

"My family!" She cried into his shoulder. "I need to talk to Serena." She said pulling away from him and wiping her tears away.

Before he could respond she walked towards the dining room. She was slightly nervous. She knew she looked a mess and her eyes were red and puffy were crying and the last people she wanted to see her weak were sitting in the next room. Also, with Chuck and her mom not speaking at the moment she didn't know what would happen if he knew something was wrong. At least it would tell her exactly how bad the fight was. She held her breath and stepped into the room.

"Bree?" Dan spoke when he saw her.

"Oh my god! What's wrong?" Serena asked as she read the distress on her god daughter's face.

Chuck looked up at Bree and could see she had been crying. He couldn't help but wonder what it was about and if Blair was okay.

"Can I talk to you?" Her voice was rough from crying and Serena looked even more concerned if that was possible.

"Of course." Serena said and stood up. They walked into the kitchen and just as they left Sean walked in.

"Where did you go?" Eve asked.

"Just had to return a call." He replied distractedly. He watched the door to the kitchen carefully, not paying attention to anyone else sitting at the table who tried to talk to him.

Eve wondered what was wrong with him and when they all heard a muffled sob from the next room she froze at the look on his face.

"No way." She spat. Everyone turned to look at her. "Aubrey's the girl isn't she?"

Sean froze, he had forgotten how perceptive Eve could be when she wanted to be.

"Well?" She demanded. Everyone was looking at them now and listening to their conversation.

"Yes, she is." He finally replied confidently, not allowing himself to be intimidated by Evelyn Bass.

"Like that isn't obvious at all. Does she know anything?"

"Not everything revolves around you Eve but yes I have told her everything." He said.

Chuck was slightly surprised that Sean was dating Bree and could see it would make all the problems worse. If it wasn't bad enough that Eve and Bree were fighting over their parent's relationships but then add their own to it, it would be even worse than it was now. He also couldn't help but wonder about Sean's intentions. He had grown to care about Bree and didn't want her to get hurt.

"I need to go, I'm sorry." Serena apologised as she re-entered the room with Bree.

"What? Serena, it's thanksgiving." Dan argued.

"It's an emergency." She defended. "I'll try to not be too long."

Sean got out of his seat and followed them out of the room.

"Is everything okay?" He asked gently, taking Bree's hand.

"Not really. I'll tell you later though, I promise." She kissed him softly on the lips. "I think Serena's planning to bring my mom back here anyway."

"Well, that should nicely round off this awkward thanksgiving."

"Bree why don't you stay here?" When Bree looked like she was going to protest Serena continued. "I'd rather talk to your mom alone and you're right I will bring her back here anyway."

Bree contemplated it. She wanted to make sure that her mom was okay. What she had seen had scared her. She hoped she was wrong but before she came over she was pretty sure she saw her mother making herself sick. She didn't know what to think about it but when she had told Serena, Serena had been even more worried. Bree knew that her mother had censored pieces of her past but she had never even considered that she had to deal with anything like that and it scared her even more that it could come back so easily.

"Okay." She nodded.

Serena told the staff to set an extra three places at the table and left to be with her friend. Sean pulled Bree onto his lap when he sat down in the hallway and she told him everything. She started crying again and although she tried to stop herself she couldn't. She was worried about her mom and her grandfather. She didn't tell him about what she caught her mother possibly doing but she made it clear that she was worried about her. Sean pulled her closer and closer as she explained everything to him and when she was finished he just held her.

"I probably should have waited longer before letting you know what a mess I am." She laughed.

"I love that you can be this honest with me." He smiled at her.

"Ugh get a room." They heard a voice and Bree turned around to see her brother walking towards them. "Thanks for leaving me in the middle of all that by the way."

"I'm sorry, I just had to get help. I thought it was over anyway."

"Oh no, just after you left mom came down and her and grandma got in a huge fight. It was bad."

"Crap. I should have been there."

"No, mom needed Serena. She sort of fell into her when she arrived."

Footsteps from the other direction alerted them to Chuck's presence. "The main course is being served." He informed them.

Chuck glanced at the three of them and first noticed the dirty look that Will was sending his way. He decided to ignore it, the kid didn't know anything anyway. Chuck quickly turned around and headed back into the dining room. They silently followed after him. Bree sat down in the new seat next to Sean and Will sat opposite her.

"Did you get a chance to eat?" Sean asked.

"No, my grandma decided to start dinner off with her little revelation." Bree muttered trying to keep her volume low but she was acutely aware of the fact that Eve was sitting just on the other side of Sean.

"You must be starving then." He smiled as he handed her the potatoes.

"I don't really have much of an appetite."

"You have to eat something." He insisted and took it upon himself to put potatoes onto her plate along with some meat and a few other vegetables.

She smiled gratefully at him even though she didn't really want to eat. He was taking care of her and she could feel herself really falling for him now. He was so different to all the other guys she had ever dated. She would be lucky if any of her exes even made sure she got home alright, but she knew Sean would deliver her directly to her door if necessary. He was a good guy.

Eve wanted to through up as she listened to Bree and Sean's sickening coupleness. She was going to have to do something about this. It wouldn't be too hard, she could make Sean hers again soon enough.

XOXO

Serena sat on the sofa with her arms around Blair as she cried. Blair had explained how betrayed she had felt and how guilty she felt that she wanted to be angry at her dad. Serena had insisted that she was allowed to be but it just seemed like a waste of time and emotion when they had so little of the former left. Serena had yet to broach the topic of Blair's condition. She knew that over the years Blair had relapsed occasionally but she had always called Serena as soon as it happened. Maybe Serena just got here first this time.

"I did something stupid." Blair said and Serena held her breath. "I didn't mean for it to happen." She told her, that had become their phrase over the years when Blair wanted to tell her but didn't want to say it out loud.

"I know." She couldn't help but feel a slight de ja vu with the events of this thanksgiving.

Serena comforted her for a little while before telling her that Bree saw. Blair was devastated. It was the one thing that Blair never wanted her daughter to find out. Serena had said she could lie but Blair was done with lying to her children. She would just have to come clean to Bree but she would wait until she got the chance to properly explain it. When Serena suggested going back to hers Blair instantly declined.

"Come on, B. Bree and Will are already there and it's thanksgiving. Come spend it with your friends."

"I can't face Chuck." She whispered.

"Why won't you tell me what that's about?"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Come on, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

Blair considered it. Serena had told her that she thought she killed a man so she figured that she could tell Serena about her first born daughter. She was afraid that Serena would hate her for lying and abandon her like Chuck did but when she finished her story Serena just pulled her in and hugged her.

"If you just explain it to Chuck, he'll come around."

"How am I going to do that? He won't give me a chance."

"Come to mine. See if you can talk to him and even if you can't you need to meet your daughter's first decent boyfriend." Serena teased.

"Well I have wanted to meet this Sean for a while." Blair relented and they headed to Serena's. They had to walk because Serena had given the limo to Will but they didn't mind. It would give them a chance to clear their minds before entering the hell that they were certain was awaiting them.

XOXO

"Is everything okay?" Dan finally asked Bree and Will while everyone started on their desert.

Bree just rolled her eyes before giving him a glare for asking such a ridiculous question when the answer was pretty clear.

"Grandma told mom over dinner that grandpa is dying."

"Will." Bree hissed violently but he just looked at her unabashedly. She knew they would find out eventually but there was no need to spill all their family secrets.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dan said.

"Why, you're not killing him." Blair, who had just walked into the room said. Serena looked at her strangely but knew that she was trying to put up a strong front for everyone present.

Dan didn't know what to say. He never did when Blair got like that so instead he just looked down. Blair ignored him and she and Serena took their seats at the end of the table. Serena requested two main meals and glared at Blair when she tried to protest.

Chuck observed Blair throughout dinner. After hearing about Harold he was torn. She had literally pulled him back from the edge when his father died and he had always promised himself that if there was any way that he could repay that debt and apologise for how he treated her during that time he would do it, but when he looked at her now he couldn't get the image of her and Jack out of head. He knew what it meant when she and Serena started quietly arguing over what she was eating but he was still too angry at her to get involved.

After dinner they all moved into the lounge for drinks. Eve was talking to Penelope while Luke sat alone, glaring at Sean who was sitting with Bree and Blair talking quietly. Blair had taken to Sean instantly he had noticed but then anyone would be an improvement on a Baizen for your daughter's boyfriend. Vanessa was talking with Nate and Jenny and kept sending him sly mocking looks. Will who was talking books with Dan was also sending him dirty looks so he decided to excuse himself. He went into the kitchen to pour himself another drink and after he left Serena sent Blair a look.

She too got up and the timing was not missed by anyone in the room. She built up her courage as she headed towards the kitchen. Chuck heard the door open and knew who it was. Her scent attacked his senses and he could already feel his anger ebbing away.

"Chuck." She spoke his name. Simply, softly, brokenly. He wanted to comfort her and look after but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

"I'm not doing this Blair."

"Chuck, please." She begged. "You have to let me explain."

"I understand enough."

"No you don't!" She argued desperately and he could tell she was biting back tears. Sometimes it was a disadvantage to him that he knew her so well.

"I can't, Blair. I can't know any more, I can't get the image of you and my uncle out of my head, I can't deal with this." Chuck let out. He hadn't spoken loudly but the intensity of his voice frightened her.

"Do you think you ever will?" She finally asked. Her resigned tone letting him know that she was giving up.

"I don't know." He shrugged slightly.

"I'll wait." She promised. Looking deep into his eyes as she did.

He left but before he was fully gone she heard him whisper. "I'm sorry about your Dad."

In a way she was felt with relief. He still cared. She could tell by the way he said it. She would just have to wait like she said she would.

* * *

A/N: It took me a while to get into the flow of that chapter but I think I eventually got it lol. I know it seems like I'm making this story very depressing but I promise that overall it isn't but for the near future it will be. After that there will be quite a bit of fluff so don't abandon me you beautiful people.

First review for this chapter will be review 100 so I am very excited for that and as a way of celebration (and apology for taking so long) this chapter is my longest so far. =]


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay now i got through the last chapter I cant help writing the next one straight away. =] I've been looking forward to this chapter since I started writing. I think it's going to be quite long instead of splitting it. Now I've bigged it up a bit let's hope it lives up to expectations.

* * *

"Evelyn Gabriela Bass. Daughter of Vanessa and Charles Bass, escorted by James Von Steiller. Evelyn plans to..."

Chuck watched as his daughter was presented at her cotillion and tried to keep his mind on the event but it kept drifting across the atlantic to where Blair was mourning her father. Serena had informed him of Harold's passing two days ago and urged him to go with her, Will and Bree to France. She kept telling him that Blair would need him and even tried to play the guilt card. It was no use, that was already going through his head. Serena hadn't told him anything that he didn't already think. Serena had assumed that she was cracking him when he offered them the jet to fly to France so they didn't have to wait for a commercial flight and he had almost considered going, he even had a case packed but he didn't know if he could do it. He was worried that he wouldn't be as much help for her as she was for him.

Eve walked passed him and he smiled at her encouragingly. At least he only had to do this once he thought. Luke wouldn't be too bothered and even though he would have to escort some girl he wouldn't expect his parents to be there. Eve, however, had demanded it.

Chuck stood still and watched as all the other girls were presented. By the end of the ceremony, Chuck had convinced himself to fly to France. Serena was the only one there, because Nate didn't want to leave Jenny so late in her pregnancy and Dan had to look after Alex. He caught up with Eve and Luke before the meal started.

"I'm going away for a few days." He informed them.

"You're going to France aren't you?" Eve asked.

Chuck didn't reply but they both knew it was the truth.

"You aren't even talking to her." Eve argued.

"Blair practically dragged me back to life after my Dad died. Whether we're speaking or not, I need to be there for her now."

"But you'll miss Christmas!" She whined.

"I'll try not to. It's not for a couple of weeks." He said kissing her on the forehead. He then hugged his son and walked out.

Chuck boarded the jet which he had put on stand-by since it returned from Serena's trip. He figured that subconsciously there must have been no question whether he was going to go, it just took his conscious self a little while to catch up. He tried to sleep on the flight but wasn't able. He didn't know how he was going to handle this and he didn't know how Blair would be taking it. She could go one of two ways; either she was breaking down completely and not functioning or she was pretending that nothing was wrong while trying to control everything around her. He hoped that it would be the former because the latter would end up being messier in the long run. When the plane landed he got in the limo that he had arranged to be waiting for him and headed to the vineyard.

It was the morning of the funeral and he had changed on the plane into a gray suit. He knew it was customary for only family to wear black and knowing Blair stuck to traditions religiously he decided to not upset her with his mere appearance even though he mostly owned black suits nowadays. When he arrived a maid let him in and he headed towards what he assumed was the living room. The first people he ran into were Bree and Will and in the background he could see Serena trying to calm down Blair, who was barking orders at everyone. He winced, so it was going to be messy.

Bree turned to look at him and smiled slightly.

"How bad is it?" He asked gesturing towards Blair.

"I don't think she's stopped to absorb any of it. She came here to nurse him after thanksgiving and that kept her busy and she only came back on weekends to make sure we were okay and then since he, y'know, she's been planning the funeral non-stop to make everything perfect. I don't think she's even slept."

"Crap." He muttered. He observed her and could see that she had lost weight and there bags under her eyes that she was trying to hide. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was done perfectly. She was trying to look as put together as possible but to everyone who knew her she was anything but. He watched as she ignored Eleanor who tried to speak to her.

"Yeah." She paused. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Neither did I." He responded but patted her on the shoulder as he headed towards Blair to make his presence known.

When Blair felt a presence in front of her she looked up from her check list. She was surprised to see Chuck standing in front of her and as much as she wanted to hold on to him for dear life she wasn't going let him just come back out of some sort of twisted debt he felt he owed her and then go back to being pissed at her when they got back to New York. That wasn't fair. If he was angry at her, he should just stay acting as if he's angry at her. Not come to her father's funeral out of sympathy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to come." He told her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Chuck and you really didn't. I appreciate the thought but it wasn't necessary. I'm sure you're quite busy." She spoke.

"Blair-"

"What are you doing?" She screeched at a poor cater waiter who had moved one of the trays on the buffet table. She rushed to go fix that terribly and left Chuck standing alone. He looked over to Eve who was looking at him helplessly.

The morning carried on that way. Everyone kept trying to help Blair but she kept brushing them off. By the time everyone had arrived, Blair was in full on hostess mode and Chuck could tell that even people who didn't know her found this strange. When the ceremony started Chuck made sure to stand directly behind Blair. The pastor spoke, followed by Roman. When Blair started to wilt as Roman was talking Chuck rested his hand on her shoulder. She needed to know that he was there. He wasn't going anywhere. When Blair got up to speak Chuck held his breath. He didn't know when Blair was going to crumble but he could feel it coming closer. However, while reading 'Love me, but let me go.' she sounded completely detached from the situation, like she was reading a speech to a room full of deaf people. There was no emotion in her voice, it was like she had shut down.

When the congregation walked through the vineyard to the spot where Harold was to be buried, Chuck again made sure that he was standing behind her. They had not arranged any seating, everyone was just to stand around the grave so Chuck was able to stand pretty close to Blair.

When Blair reached the grave side she could feel her resolve weaken. She couldn't keep pretending that this wasn't real now. It was too real. Through most of the service, although she hated to admit it, even to herself, it felt as if Chuck's hand had been physically stopping her from fall to the floor to cry. She was glad he had come and even more so that he had stayed. She knew that no matter what she said she needed him to get through this. As the vicar started speaking Blair felt herself falling backwards into Chuck as the tears started to fall. He moved forward to catch her and wrapped one arm around her waist. Now he really was holding her up. He could feel her body shaking from the sobs she was trying to hold back and he gripped her tighter and his free hand held on to hers that was hanging limply at her side, while her other arm rested on his own around her waist.

Chuck held her for the remainder of the service and neither of them moved when everyone went back to the house. Chuck watched her and saw that she was looking towards some trees close by that seemed strangely out of place. She extricated herself from his arms and took one lilly from the bouquet she had placed on her father's coffin.

"Come with me?" She requested and he followed her confused. She was heading towards the trees and he couldn't understand what was going on.

Blair led the way, Chuck trailing slightly behind her. She could tell that he had no idea what was going on. She had decided that showing him was possibly the only chance she'd get to really tell him.

They walked through the trees that her father had planted around Nina's grave. He had said so it would be a tiny piece of paradise there already for Blair when she felt the urge to talk to her daughter. It was private and secluded and although the trees brought attention to themselves no one expected there to be anything within them.

Blair stopped and Chuck stood next to her. Chuck read inscription on the tombstone of Nina Rachel Waldorf.

He stared as Blair knelt down and placed the lilly carefully on the grass. She sensed Chuck leaving, just like she knew he would and she waited until he was a proper distance away before she started crying. It wasn't enough though, Chuck heard her cry of anguish and it tore through him. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to react and he didn't want to hurt her any more. He needed to clear his head. He would talk to her later or tomorrow.

Blair sat in silence for a while before speaking.

"Your Grandpa will look after you now, my angel." She whispered softly. She kissed her own fingers before pressing them to the stone and standing up. She wiped her face and tried to sort her appearance as best she could without a mirror.

When she re-entered the house she couldn't see Chuck anywhere but was quickly distracted by everyone trying to talk to her. By the end of the night she was exhausted and so she headed towards her room. When her father and Roman had first moved in they had made her room quite seperate from the rest of the house so that she could have her own privacy and it was still that way. Roman had told her earlier that while the lease was under his name, he would be leaving the vineyard to her in his will. He told her that it should stay in the family. She had been grateful, especially when it seemed as if more and more of her family were going to rest there for eternity.

She started getting changed and was in her slip when she heard a knock at the door. She slipped her robe on and went to the door, ready to tell whoever it was that she was fine and she was just going to sleep. Although she highly doubted that she would get any but when she opened the door Chuck stood there unspeaking. She stood aside and opened the door wider. Chuck accepted the invitation and walked in. He glanced around the room noticing the remainders of Blair's adolescence that still littered the room.

Blair watched as Chuck started to pace. She closed the door and turned back to him.

"I'm sorry, Blair. For everything you had to go through, but the reason I was angry hasn't changed."

"I know and I didn't expect you to just forgive me as soon as you knew, I just wanted you to know the whole story."

"I still don't get it though. Why Jack? Was it just to hurt me?"

"It was nothing to do with you." She said and he scoffed. "It wasn't. It wasn't even anything to do with Jack really. It was about me. It's always been about me."

Chuck stayed silent but sat down on the end of her bed. She joined him but didn't sit too close.

"Gossip Girl was right at graduation, you know? I am weak."

"No, Blair-"

"I am. It's why I slept with Jack that time, it was why I slept with him both times. He scares me. He's the only person, besides you, who can see right through me. He can see every little fracture and scar and he uses it against me to get what he wants. He manages to make me feel beautiful and unworthy all at once. You weren't on my mind that night Chuck, all my thoughts were taken up with how I was never good enough."

"Blair, you've always been good enough."

"No. I haven't. I wasn't good enough for my mom, my dad, Nate, Serena, Yale." She trailed off.

They sat in silence. Chuck knew that it was this insecurity that was the root of her bulimia too. He couldn't understand why she didn't realise that she was better than all of them. They were one's who weren't good enough, they weren't good enough because they couldn't see how amazing she is.

"I don't feel like that anymore, Chuck. I have become stronger. Life has made me stronger. My children have made me stronger. All of them." She said quietly.

"Did he know?"

"No and I told my father that I didn't know who the father was and I planned on denying it if he ever found out."

"It would have caught up you to eventually."

"No. I was careful. He would never have found out. I didn't want him anywhere near me or my child, and she was my child, Chuck. I never considered her his."

"But she was Blair!" He exclaimed standing up.

"And I can't change that!" She shouted back. "I can't change anything that has happened."

"So I just have to come to terms with it?"

"Chuck." She said, more quietly now. "Do you love me?"

He was taken aback by the sudden turn of conversation but he could see where she was headed. He wanted to say no, he wanted to hurt her but he couldn't do it. They were older now and supposedly more mature. He couldn't use his feelings or hers as a weapon. He had to tell her the truth.

"I do, Blair. I love you." He said and he pulled her stand in front of him. They were pressed against each other and looking each other dead in the eyes.

"Then can you find it in your heart..." She whispered moving closer still. "... to get past this?" She asked.

Instead of giving her a verbal answer, he did as she had in the limo so long ago and kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it and they each tried to pull each other closer. They started moving towards the bed and Blair separated from him. She undid her robe and let it drop to the floor.

"Blair, I don't think we should-"

"Please, Chuck. I need you." She spoke softly and he relented. He wanted her but he didn't want her to regret it in the morning. For some reason he got the feeling that she wouldn't.

He kissed her again and he laid her down on the bed. He hovered above her just staring at her. It had been so long since he had been with her but when he looked at her now all he could see was the sixteen year old who had given herself to him for the first time. They slowly removed all clothes from each others body and returned to their position. He kissed her deeply as he entered her and for the first time in a long time he truly felt at home. He was still for a while, just savouring the feel of her around him. His body between her legs felt so natural and he kissed her shoulder softly before he began to move.

She had her arms wrapped around his waist and was holding him close. It wasn't frantic and hard like he had expected their first time back together to be, like their first time together had been. It was slow and passionate and intense. He kissed away her tears as she stared into his eyes and there were proclamations of love from both sides as they reached their climax. The eventually fell asleep in each other's arms and got the best night sleep either of them had had in seventeen years.

XOXO

"I can't believe Dad just took off like that." Eve complained as she, Vanessa and Luke sat eating breakfast.

"He probably felt he owed it to her." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, Dad said something like that." Luke said.

"What did he even mean?" Eve asked exasperatedly.

"When Chuck's Dad died he didn't handle it well and Blair didn't give up on him." She finished the sentence mockingly.

Luke was slowly beginning to come round to the idea of his Dad and Blair. The more he heard about them together, the more he thought they would be good together. From what he had heard from Nate it seemed like it had always been them, they always had a connection Nate had told him and he had seen how happy his Dad was when he was with her. He also hated the way the his mom no longer referred to him as 'your Dad.' She always called him Chuck, he was still their Dad that hadn't changed. Luke also wanted his friends back; Bree and Sean. He had treated them both horribly but he hoped that they would be able to forgive him.

XOXO

Blair had woken up and hour ago but when she felt Chuck's arms around her she didn't want to move. At first she thought it had been a dream but it wasn't. He was here, he hadn't left and he had actually told her that he loved her. She didn't know what would happen next. They still had so much to talk about.

She knew he was awake when he started to run his hand up and down her back.

"Good morning." He said quietly.

"Morning."

He kissed her on the forehead and when she looked up he claimed her lips.

He got out of bed and put on his boxers and undershirt and left the room. Blair was confused but he soon came back with a tray of breakfast for them and she smiled at him. He placed the tray on her lap and climbed into bed so that he was sitting behind her with her between his legs. She rested back against his chest and sighed. She had been so happy since he woke up but then she remembered the events of the last few days. She quickly took a bite of toast to distract herself but knew she hadn't fooled Chuck when he took the toast out of her hand and turned her face towards him. He saw the tears in her eyes and kissed her lips softly.

"Do you want to talk?" He spoke against her lips.

"Eat first." She replied before turning back around.

After they had finished breakfast, Chuck moved the tray to the floor and wrapped both of his arms around Blair. She leant her head back onto his shoulder and his kissed her neck softly chuckling when he saw the mark he had left the night before.

"What?" She asked.

"I sincerely hope you brought cover up."

"Ugh, you basstard." She muttered but not really angry.

Chuck paused for a minute before deciding that they needed to figure out what they are to each other before they went any further.

"What are we now, Blair?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She sighed. "There's so much to consider. We can't just rush into this."

"Yes, but why should we have to wait. All we've ever done is wait."

"It's not just about us, Chuck. There's our kids, who in case you didn't notice don't get along at all."

"Well your kids will be happy for us and Eve and Luke will grow to accept it. They're just acting out and I'm not going to put my life on hold. I love them and would do anything for them but I know that they will come round to the idea. What else?"

"You only just got a divorce."

"What? Do you think I want to see if there's anyone else? You're it for me Blair. I'm not wasting any more time without you. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of right now." She said stubbornly hating that he'd shot down both of her points.

"If you want, we can keep it quiet for a while until Eve and Luke are a bit more comfortable?" He suggested.

"No. Lying to them about it will create more problems in the long run and it will just take them longer to get used to it."

Chuck smiled, at least now she sounded like that this was actually going to happen.

"Maybe we should just wait for a while before starting anything."

Or not.

"Blair, it's already started. I don't want to wait I know you don't either."

"Chuck-"

"No." He said starting to get angry. "I've been waiting my whole life for you. I refuse to do it for any longer. There is nothing standing in our way now. We can actually be together. Why are you so afraid?"

"I don't want to get hurt again!" She shouted. "I don't want to have you and then have you taken away, I don't want you to promise forever and have it not last, I don't want you to break my heart!"

"I won't." He whispered. "Blair, please believe me. I won't hurt you, I won't let anything ruin us this time. I'm in it for keeps. There's no going back. I swear to you Blair. I never plan on leaving you."

"Sometimes you don't get a choice." Blair spoke solemnly.

"Within my power, I won't leave you."

Blair nodded. She knew that she couldn't run from life simply because she was afraid of death but it was still so fresh that she couldn't stop herself from imagining how hard it would be to lose Chuck the way she just lost her father.

"I'll ask again Blair, what are we?"

"In love."

* * *

I wanted to add a bit more on the end but I liked that ending so I left it. I'll get working on the next chapter soon and get it to you asap.

I love reviews... in case you didn't know ; )


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. It is one of my favourites too so I am so happy that all of you enjoyed it so much too. =] And I wasn't sure whether to write this chapter or a post-finale fic but i've kept you waiting long enough.

* * *

Chuck and Blair spent rest of the day in bed alternating between talking and making love. Everyone else had decided to let Blair get some rest and not disturb her and didn't realise that she was with Chuck. At least until Bree came to check on her in the early evening. Luckily Chuck and Blair had both decided that they would get dressed and have some dinner so Blair was sitting at her dresser doing her make up when Bree walked in.

Bree walked over to Blair and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Blair gripped her daughters hand softly and smiled to her in the mirror.

"I'm sorry I was so crazy." Blair apologised. Bree found it weird that her mom had just snapped out of it without even having the chance to grieve properly. Blair however felt better after her day with Chuck. They had both talked about the father's and him really telling her what he felt and how he now knew he should have dealt with it, helped her to sort her own feelings out. She also felt that she had grieved in her own way and although it would take some getting used to, life does go on and her father would want her to carry on with her life.

"It's okay." Bree whispered and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"Um..." Blair thought about it. She and Chuck had planned to dine seperately but she decided that she did want to spend time with her children, and it would be good for Roman to see her there. "Yeah. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Why aren't you coming now? You're ready and it's not like we're going out."

Before Blair got a chance to even think of an excuse, let alone say it out loud, Chuck came out of the en-suite bathroom. Wrapped in towel.

"Oh." Bree stated, quickly looking away from Chuck. "Well... this is awkward. I'll see you at dinner." Bree quickly rushed out of the room, slamming the door in her hurry.

Blair sighed and Chuck scratched the back of his head nervously and so missed the brush flying towards him which ended up hitting him in the stomach.

"What was that for?"

"Are you deaf, Bass? You couldn't hear us talking?"

"My hearing's going in my old age." He joked as he walked towards her.

"Well, get dressed old man." She teased as she wrapped her arms around his bare waist and kissed his chest. "We have to go to dinner."

"Can't we eat in bed?" He pulled her closer and rested his lips against her forehead.

"No, we can't. So hurry up."

Chuck huffed but got dressed quickly and stood behind Blair where she had returned to sit at her dresser. He squeezed her shoulder. "You okay? He asked softly.

She nodded gently. She wasn't great but she was happy that he was here and he was helping her and he was being open with her. They both headed towards the dining room where Serena, Bree, Will and Roman were already sitting. Eleanor and Cyrus had returned to their penthouse in Paris the night before as there wasn't enough room for them to stay. Before entering the room Chuck took hold of Blair's hands and she smiled at him. It would be easier than trying to find a time to announce that they were together during dinner. They had decided that it was best to get it over and done with as soon as possible. The band aid approach.

"Chuck and Blair holding hands." She whispered and he squeezed her hand as a reassurance. He didn't plan on going anywhere.

At first none of the people at the table noticed their joined hands. Admittedly, Bree already knew but when Serena spotted them she gasped and jumped up. She ran round and wrapped them both in a hug.

"Oh my god!" She squealed slightly and Chuck subtly pushed her away.

"Try not to suffocate us."

Serena moved back to her seat and Chuck and Blair took their places opposite her.

"I am happy for you Blair. Harold would have been too." Roman said in his french accent and there was a moment of silence after Harold was mentioned. Blair smiled kindly at Roman and stroked his arm softly. Soon after they moved on with the meal and tried to create some semblance of normality.

Will didn't immediately show what he felt, he never did. Blair watched him carefully throughout the meal but he gave her no inclination to whether he was happy with the news or not. After the meal everyone headed into the lounge where Serena decided to put on a film but Blair grabbed Will by the hand and sat him down in the kitchen away from everyone else.

"Tell me what you think." She said as she placed down a carton of strawberry ice cream. She didn't particularly like it but it was Will's favorite. She handed him a spoon and sat down next to him at the counter.

"Honestly?" He asked. Blair nodded assuredly but inside she was nervous, afraid of what he would say. She felt very hypocritical that she and Chuck had said that they would stay together whether his children approved or not but she was ready to push him away if her son wasn't okay with the situation. "I want you to be happy and if Chuck makes you happy then that's fine with me." He said as he put the spoon in his mouth. "But I worry about you mom."

"You're too young to worry about me." She smiled.

"No I'm not."

"But I don't want or need to worry about me. I'm the parent, I should be worrying about you."

"Yeah, but I can worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt, like you did with Dad."

"Chuck is not your father." Blair defended.

"I know that, but I've heard some of the stories about you're relationship and it doesn't seem like the most secure or painless."

"That was a long time ago and we're more mature now." Even when Blair said it she knew that Will wouldn't believe her. For a thirteen year old he was incredibly insightful and a lot of the time he reminded her of Eric.

"Okay, can I be honest with you?" Will nodded and took another spoon of ice cream. "No relationship is secure or painless. The risk is always there when other people are involved and the reason that it can cause you pain is because it means something to you. I love Chuck, I really do and that scares me so much, but I do know that I cannot go another 17 years without him. Maybe we won't make it but at least I'd know. I hope we make it."

"I hope you do too."

"I didn't say all that to scare you away from relationships. I'm trying to show you that you can't run away from life or intimacy. Chuck did it, I did it, Serena did it and it leaves you lonely and looking for something to get you through because as much as people can hurt you or let you down, having that person that you can depend on and who knows you better than anyone can really get you through. Like Chuck has done for me for the last few months."

"And you did for him when Bart Bass died."

"You need to stop reading Gossip Girl archives." She chided.

"Okay. Can we go watch the film now?"

Blair pulled him and they headed into the darkened living room where the film had already started. Blair slipped in next to Chuck who wrapped his arm around her and Will sat down next to her and leant into her side. Blair smiled softly. It made losing her father easier. She still had her family and Chuck. Her father had been her rock for so long but knowing that she wasn't alone helped her to grieve the loss of her father rather than what she had lost in him. Chuck was showing her that she was loved, even if it took him almost two decades to say it. She felt like finally her life was moving again and she wasn't stagnated in the same repetitious routine.

She turned into Chuck's chest and just inhaled his scent. She had missed it, she had missed him more than she had ever cared to admit, even to herself. She knew if she ever faced how much she truly missed him she would either self destruct or get on the first plane back to New York. She finally had him and this time there was nothing that was going to tear them apart. Nothing.

XOXO

It was nearing Christmas Eve when Blair and Chuck boarded the Bass jet heading back to New York. Roman was spending his christmas with family and had encouraged them to go home. Blair was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be getting to spend Christmas with Chuck, but he promised that New Years was theirs. Bree and Will had separated off into corners of the jet while Blair and Chuck sat next to each other watching Christmas movies. They were currently on It's A Wonderful Life.

"I do love christmas films." Blair sighed.

"You love Christmas."

"True, but there's just something comforting about watching a christmas movie. They always end happy."

"You certainly have a weakness for a happy ending." He smiled as he pulled her closer. Blair didn't say anything but Chuck felt her nod. "Is it just you guys for Christmas day?"

"Yeah. We're going to a restaurant with my Mom and Cyrus on Christmas Eve but Christmas day is ours."

"Ah, a restaurant. Smart." He teased knowing that whoever suggested it knew that Eleanor and Blair would keep the peace if they were in public. Bair however didn't appreciate the joke and hit him in his chest.

The rest of the flight passed peacefully and they got into New York by 2AM on Christmas Eve. Chuck's limo was waiting at the helipad to pick them up and so he dropped Blair, Bree and Will off at their building. He escorted them in and Blair invited him but he declined. He would need to pick his own children up in the morning as he had already missed most of the holiday he needed to make sure he got them as soon as he returned to the city. He also needed to be prepared to tell them about the developments in his and Blair's relationship. He kissed Blair goodbye and wished her a good Christmas. They planned on exchanging gifts on New Years. This was both easier and necessary seeing how neither had the chance to actually buy the other a Christmas present.

Chuck only got 5 hours sleep before he got up and headed over to Vanessa's to pick up Eve and Luke. When he got there he was greeted coldly by Eve but Luke almost seemed back to his old self. He had joked and hugged him when he came in. Vanessa of course gave him another dirty look.

"Nice of you to finally show up." She spat.

Chuck didn't reply and fought not to roll his eyes.

"You guys ready?"

"I've been packed all week." Eve said quietly and Chuck could tell that she was angry.

"I'm sorry." Chuck apologised and all hopes that Eve would accept his relationship with blair were destroyed.

When they got to Chuck's suite, he took them into the kitchen and informed them that they were cooking Christmas dinner themselves. They had looked at him like he was crazy and informed him that they were not Humphrey's.

"Have you ever even cooked before?" Eve asked as she lifted a pot.

"I've got a recipe book. How hard can it be?" Chuck informed her. "Look it will keep us all occupied and we can do it together and even if it goes completely wrong, it should be fun right.

Eve and Luke both raised their eyebrows but laughed. "Let's do this." Luke said.

They spent the day cooking and trying to figure out as much as possible so it would be done easily tomorrow. By five, however they had all had enough and decided to sit down and watch a film. Chuck had enjoyed this day with his children so much and for a moment didn't want to tell them about him and Blair but he knew that they would be angry if they thought he had been keeping it from them

"I need to tell you something." He spoke up. "I promised that I would let you know if there were any developments in my relationship with Blair." Chuck paused looking at his children. Luke smiled and nodded knowingly. Chuck was taken aback but grateful for that small mercy. Eve, however was already glaring. Chuck decided to bite the bullet and get it over with. "We're dating now."

"Well that was quick." Eve spat as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She shouted at her father.

"Eve, please. Just stay and have Christmas with me."

"I don't want to. I don't to be anywhere near you. I hate you!" she screamed as she stormed out of the apartment.

Eve decided that she would go back to her mother's for Christmas. She didn't want to be anywhere near her father. He had ruined everything. Sure, her mom was seeing someone but that was just some random guy she met. It wasn't her first love or any of that crap. Why did Blair Waldorf have to turn up and destroy her family. They were fine before she turned. Despite what her Dad and other people told her, she knew that her parents would still be together if Blair hadn't come back.

Eve missed her family dinners, she missed her Dad kissing her goodnight every night and being there when she woke up. She missed feeling safe and loved and that everything was in it's rightful place. It wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen to her parents. Her family.

"Eve are you okay?"

XOXO

As soon as Bree woke up she called Sean. She had missed him while she had been away and wanted to see him. They decided to meet up that afternoon before she went to dinner with her Grandma. When she saw him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

"How are you?" He asked as they held hands through Central Park.

"I'm alright. The funeral was sad but it's not like it was a shock y'know?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and Chuck turned up and he's dating my mom now." She smiled.

"That's great. Do you know what happened?"

"No. I still don't know what the fight was about. All I know is that he helped her through the funeral and when I went to call her to dinner the next day he was in her bedroom in a towel."

"I bet that's a visual you didn't need."

"Tell me about it. It was possibly the most awkward moment of my life." She whined and turned into him as he laughed.

"At least you didn't overhear anything." He teased.

"Urgh, now you made it worse." She chastised.

"How about to get your mind off of your mom and her new boyfriend doing the nasty I give you your Christmas present." He smiled.

"You're lucky you ended that sentence with present or I would have punched you." She said this as he brought out a Tiffany's box. "Sean..." She said in wonder as she opened the box. Inside was a bracelet, silver with tiny pink pearls dangling from the oval links. "It's beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to." He told her as he took it out of the box and secured it around her wrist.

"I don't have your present yet." She told him shyly.

"That's okay. You don't need to get me anything."

Bree didn't say anything but she had already started trying to figure out what would be the best present she could get him.

XOXO

"Sean!" Eve exclaimed in shock.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I just had to get away from my Dad."

"Never that from you before." He said, reminding her of the Daddies girl she used to be.

"He started dating Blair."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Of course you did."

"Why do you have such a problem with it Evie?" He asked her.

"I lost my family, Sean." She said and he understood. He knew it wasn't rational but she didn't have to be.

"C'mere." He said and he took her into a hug. Eve spotted one of her minions taking a picture and smirked.

XOXO

Chuck and Luke sat in the kitchen the next day. Chuck was watching the door while Luke traced patterns on the counter top. They had exchanged presents but the pile that was still unopened just reminded them that Eve wasn't there. Vanessa had called Chuck to tell him that Eve was with her and to get in a few digs about what had happened.

"She's not going to come Dad." Luke told him and Chuck sighed dejectedly. "Why don't we go to Blair's?" He suggested.

"Are you serious?" Chuck asked with raised eyebrows.

"I already called and said we might be stopping by." Luke told him.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, you forgot to get a Turkey, or any other kind of meat. And we have to eat." Luke covered up his attempts with mocking and they headed out the door. Unfortunately for them, Eve who was walking up the road at the same time saw them leaving and had no doubt over where they were going. She texted her minions and told them to release the picture.

Chuck and Luke walked into the Waldorf Penthouse and were greeted by what appeared to be Santa's workshop itself. He had no idea how Blair had managed that in under a day. Blair having heard the elevator came out to greet them.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Ms Waldorf." Luke said. He was sure that she knew everything that had happened with him and Bree so he didn't know how she would treat him.

"I told you before, Luke, it's Blair."

"Okay, Blair." He said. "Can I talk to Bree."

"She's in the media room." She told him. He walked away leaving Chuck and Blair alone. Blair gave Chuck a questioning look and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she reciprocated by linking hers around his neck.

"I'm as confused as you are but he seems to be okay with it."

"I didn't know what to make of it when he called, what happened?"

"I forgot to get a Turkey." Blair chuckled slightly but urged him on. "Eve stormed out when I told her. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Blair told him.

"She told me she did. She's never said it before."

"She didn't mean it and she'll come around. It might just take her a little bit of time."

"I don't know Blair. What if she never forgives me?" He looked down. Blair unwrapped one arm and took hold of his chin and tipped his head up.

"She'll forgive you, Chuck. She'll see that your happy and eventually that will be enough for her. I promise." She told him. He still looked uncertain so Blair decided to distract him.

"Mr Bass you have been standing under some mistletoe with me for quite a while and have yet to kiss me. Do I need to find a more attentive suitor?"

"Of course not." He smirked and claimed her lips softly.

XOXO

Bree and Will sat in the media room playing Mario Bros on the Wii. They were surrounded by wrapping paper that hadn't been picked up yet and were already arguing with each other.

"No, I told you to press A so you didn't die but no you decide to push me off the edge!" Bree shouted at her brother.

"You would have died anyway, I was just hurrying the process along a bit."

"You're such a brat!"

"Takes one to know one."

Bree was about to reply when she saw Luke standing in the doorway. She sent him a cold look and turned back to the game but Will paused the game and handing Luke his controller on the way out. Luke sat down next Bree and unpaused the game who immediately killed him.

"I deserved that." He said.

"And much more." She stated.

"I'm sorry." He said as the game resumed.

"Well, I don't care."

"Bree, please. I know I can't take back everything I did for the past few months but believe me when I say that I regret it all and didn't mean a thing I said."

"I already gave you a chance to apologise, you didn't take it."

"Bree, our parents are dating now. I would really like for us to get along." He paused the game and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but your on probation and until further notice you have to do everything I tell you to."

"I can deal with that." He smiled, just then Will walked back in looking disturbed.

"What's wrong with you?" Bree asked as Will picked up the third controller.

"Ugh, Mom and Chuck were making out in the living room." He shuddered and Bree and Luke also looked appropriately disgusted.

Half an hour later as they all sat down together for dinner Bree's phone buzzed. She looked at it conspicuously under the table.

**Merry Christmas B.  
It seems that E and S have reconciled their differences if this picture is anything to go by. I saw mommy kissing santa clause? Maybe not but B's definitely seen her boyfriend hugging the queen bitch.**

* * *

A/N: Not too sure about the ending myself but hope you enjoyed it. =] 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long again. I changed my pen name to Bellxoxo so i hope that didn't confuse you =] Had a bit of trouble with this chapter and re-wrote it a few times but decided to just get on with it.

* * *

Soon enough New Years Eve rolled around and everyone was heading to a Gala hosted by Chuck and Bass industries at the Palace. It was Chuck and Blair's first outing as a couple and pretty much everyone was going to be there. Including Vanessa. When Chuck had sheepishly informed Blair of this she had been livid but Vanessa was only going because Eve and Luke were going and she wanted to be with her children. This didn't do much to console Blair but she let it go. She wouldn't want to apart from her children on New Years Eve either if she could help it.

After Eve had stormed out on Christmas eve, Chuck and Luke had been staying at Blair's. Luke had inhabited the guest room that Chuck used to use and they had settled into a family like feel. Chuck was happy with this but Eve still wasn't returning his calls. He had tried to get in touch with her everyday since Christmas but she wasn't having any of it. Vanessa wasn't helping the situation any. If anything she was fueling her daughter's anger which in turn made Chuck more angry at her.

It was as they were getting ready for the Gala that Chuck spoke up about something he had been thinking quite a lot about since their return from France.

"Blair." He called to get her attention from the mirror where she was trying to decide on the best way to do her hair. She was wearing the Erikson Beamon necklace with a beautiful floor length midnight blue gown that Chuck had bought for her as her Christmas present along with a diamond bracelet.

"Mmm." Was his reply as she twisted a strand of hair on her finger.

"I know it's soon, but I was thinking that we could buy a place."

"A place?"

"Yeah, as in a place to live."

"You want us to move in together?" She asked slowly and his face fell.

"Well if you don't want to." He spat and started to aggressively re-tie his perfectly knotted tie.

Blair sighed and went over to wear he was standing. He tried to escape her grasp but she grabbed hold of his hands and held them in hers.

"I would love to live with you." She told him with no degree of uncertainty.

"But..." He continued for her.

She looked up into his eyes and started to tie his tie for him. When she was done she carried on speaking.

"I'd just rather not have to move again. I don't want to put the kids through that and it took me ages to find this place and get it just how I wanted. I'm too busy with the new line now to do that all again. So what I'm saying Bass, if you'd given me the chance, is that would you move in here with me?"

"Well why didn't you just say that to begin with?" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. She scoffed but ignored it and spun her around to face the floor length mirror behind them.

"I have to say Waldorf, you look exceptional." He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"We both do." She said quietly before turning around to claim his mouth.

"We should probably get going before we make ourselves late." Blair said as she pulled away.

"What's wrong with being fashionably late?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing, but I got you out of that tux I wouldn't want you to put it back on again. So come on, let's go."

XOXO

Bree stood in her bedroom adding the finishing touches to her make up. She was wearing a light blue cocktail dress from the new line of Waldorf designs. She looked in the mirror and felt happy with her appearance. At least that was one thing she could be happy with. She hadn't spoke to Sean since the blast and only planned to tonight so she could end things with him. She didn't want to hear his excuses. She wasn't going to take that risk.

She had been thinking about it non-stop and decided that it was better that it happened early in their relationship so that she could escape without a broken heart. Wounded pride, maybe but her heart was still fully functional.

All week she had been convincing herself that Sean had too much baggage and that she was happy being single. If she wanted to date someone she would look for someone who had no connection with the UES or her school or anyone she already knew.

She hadn't been out the last few days she said that she just wanted to spend time with her family and although Luke and Will knew the truth, they didn't push her talk. Her mom had tried to get her to open up but Bree didn't want to. She felt that she was being petty and other people wouldn't understand her reasoning so she decided that she wouldn't talk to anyone. She would get it over and done with and not feel sorry for herself and not let anyone else feel sorry for her either. It could have been so much worse but she wasn't going to let it.

She was meeting Taylor at the Gala and she knew that she would be worried about her as she hadn't returned any of her calls over the last few days but she did want to see her friend. She had missed her. She also decided that it was time to go nuclear on Eve. There would be no mercy. Her mom and Chuck were together now so she didn't have to worry about being an obstacle and if her mom told her to stop then she would just keep it undercover and avoid doing any of the dirty work herself. That's just how it would have to be.

She made her way downstairs to where Will and Luke were already waiting.

"Well that's one of three." Will spoke as she reached them and it was not long before Chuck and Blair had also joined them. They all headed down in the elevator and got into the awaiting limo. Chuck and Blair sat on one seat together and spoke to Will, while Luke pulled Bree to the other end of the limo in hopes of getting her to speak.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that with the blast and everything-"

"I'm fine. I'm glad I found out this early. I'll end things with Sean and be better off."

"Bree, come on. It was just a hug."

"How long before it becomes something more. You know what? No, there was a reason I didn't talk to anyone about this. I have my own reasons so just butt out, alright?" As her volume increased they caught the attention of the three other occupiers of the limo who looked at them confused. They ignored them and Luke went on to speak quietly.

"Sean's a good guy. He's not going to hurt you." Luke felt weird encouraging her to be with someone who used to be his best friend and who he hoped after tonight would return to being his best friend. He had had feelings for Bree but as he started to accept his father's relationship with her mother he realised that nothing would ever come of them. She had been for their parents relationship since day one so she wouldn't go there, and he doubted that she felt anything for him anyway.

And he may have had feelings for her but they were nothing monumental and they had fallen into a sibling like relationship quite easily. They had spent a lot of time together in the past week but he had been able to tell that she wasn't happy.

The five of them arrived at the Palace and the driver opened the door for them to get out of the limo. Will got out first and there was a flash of camera's. Luke and Bree followed with Bree walking ahead of him, a scowl on her face.

Chuck and Blair sat in the limo for a moment ready to make their grand entrance. No one except family knew about their relationship yet and they were lucky that the press were unaware as to whose limo was sitting there. Chuck looked at Blair and grasped her hand tightly. He stepped out of the limo first and she quickly followed. The flashbulbs almost blinded them as the different photographers tried to get a picture of the new couple. As they walked down the carpet into the hotel Chuck let go of Blair's hand and placed it on her lower back to guide her inside. Neither said anything but they both knew that that had gone quite well.

Eve who had arrived just after her father watched him walk down the red carpet with his new girlfriend. She felt her mother tug at her arm and when she turned to look at her Vanessa smiled tightly. It was unfortunate that they had arrived just after Chuck and Blair and Eve was slightly annoyed that the flurry that they had cause meant that not many of the photographers were paying attention as to who had arrived after.

Inside, Bree grabbed a glass of champagne and headed over to where her minions were standing. It was quite the event and everyone was there but a random was holding an after party and everyone was invited. Bree hadn't planned to go but as she stood with the other girls she figured there would be no harm in it. Taylor kept trying to talk with her privately but she kept brushing her off and kept a smile on her face. To anyone who knew her, including her mother, it was clear that this smile was fake but by her fourth glass of champagne the smiling became easier and she was having a great time. She hadn't seen Sean yet and hoped she wouldn't have to, she didn't need her night ruined. She had seen Eve though, who smiled at her smugly from across the room.

Bree stumbled out to the bathroom and was avoiding her mother at all costs. She knew that if Blair saw her like this she would never let her go to the after party and would send her home immediately so she figured it was best to stay in hidden corners or hallways where no one would find her. She entered the ladies lounge and realised that it was empty. She sighed in relief and sat down on the arm chair in the middle of the room.

Alone with her thoughts and drunk she realised how miserable she really was. She felt her resolution slipping and her willingness to give Sean the chance to explain himself was increasing. She decided to sober herself up and go and find him. She wasn't going to drunkenly through herself at him, but maybe giving him the chance to explain would be more fair. She stood up to leave when the door opened.

Vanessa walked in and stopped when she saw Bree. She sneered at her and closed the door behind her. Bree could tell that Vanessa was at least a few drinks past tipsy by this point, worse than herself which Bree thought was quite embarrassing for a grown woman in her late thirties. Bree couldn't help herself.

"Lacking in class must be hereditary. You and Eve make quite the pair." She smirked.

"I guess being a bitch is too."

"Better a bitch than a worn out hag. What are you even doing here? Chuck loves my mom and it just makes you look even more pathetic by showing up to his event like this. You don't belong in this world. No matter how hard you try."

Vanessa wasn't phased. She was too drunk. "You really are like Blair. She was a bully too. You know, Chuck may love her but he's the only person who ever could. She's heartless, cold and a horrible person, she only lucked out that she found someone as screwed up as her. I doubt that will happen twice.

You're ike her but I've got a feeling you won't be able to find someone the way she has. You're beautiful, I'll give you that, so you won't end up alone but what you'll get will be so much worse. You'll have one of those marriages, the ones that populate the Upper East Side. Where there is no love, your husband won't care about you, just that you look good. It's empty and you'll become empty. Sean won't stick with you for long, he'll end up with someone like Eve. Someone who actually has a heart." Vanessa spat and turned and left to find another bathroom.

She knew that it was harsh to say that to a child but the girl was Blair Waldorf's daughter and she had been hurting her own daughter and what she had said had just struck the wrong chord with her.

Bree stood alone. She didn't know how Vanessa had managed it but she had just tapped into Bree's deepest fear. She was terrified of being alone and never wanted to end up in a marriage like that. One that her parents had. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She'd be a pill popping alcoholic by her thirtieth birthday, she was sure of it. She didn't want to be alone.

XOXO

Chuck and Blair worked the room all night like the stunning couple they were. Everyone was watching them and they knew it but they didn't care. They were enjoying themselves. Blair felt like she was walking on air, she was so happy.

The countdown started and Chuck and Blair found themselves in the middle of the room. Blair stared into his eyes as she listened to the chanting around them and as it hit zero she kissed him. She kissed him with everything in her. He pulled her tighter and continued the kiss. Blair pulled away and smiled at him.

"Happy New Year, Chuck." She whispered. He held her and made a decision.

"Marry me."

"What?" She laughed.

"I want to be your husband. I want everything with you and I don't want to wait. I want to ring in next year with you as my wife. I'll give a proper proposal soon but give me your word tonight. Tell me you'll marry me."

"Chuck. It's all happening too quickly."

"No it's not. It's been twenty years in the making." He pulled her tighter to him. Afraid that he would lose her. "Blair" He pleaded.

They stood in silence as people around them sang auld lang syne but all Blair could hear and see was her future flashing before her eyes. There was one with Chuck and one without and she knew without a doubt which one she would always choose no matter what it entailed. She felt Chuck studying her expression, waiting for any kind of clue.

She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled as she nodded her head.

He laughed happily as he brought her in for a kiss.

"I want a fall wedding." She told him.

"Done. Anything you want. I'm fully prepared for you to become a complete bridezilla." He smiled widely and Blair thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen and she felt so blessed that she was able to make someone feel that way. That she was able to bring someone such happiness and that he granted it to her in return.

In the midst of all the excitement they didn't notice that most of the younger crowd had disappeared. Bree had said that she would be staying with Taylor tonight. This was always the excuse she used as Taylor's parents were never around and Blair trusted her enough to not get into any trouble. They headed upstairs to the suite where the party was being held. When they got there they discovered it was Greg Baizen, Bree's sort of ex.

It was half one when Bree's plan began to fall into place. She had heard a story from her mom about something called a nairtini and had decided to try it out. One of her minions was going to through the drink but she would be on hand to enjoy the view.

As Eve began to shriek and her minions moved her towards the bathroom, Bree noticed that Sean had been standing just behind the action. He looked angry but Bree couldn't quite figure out why. She could barely read his facial expression with the way her head was spinning. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the elbow as he led her outside.

"What are doing?"

"What are you talking about?" She slurred slightly.

"You know what I'm talking about. The Nairtini, getting into it again with Eve. I thought you said that you wanted to end all that."

"I should have known you'd take her side. It didn't take long for you to go running back, did it?"

"Is this about the blast? I tried to call you. It meant nothing, she was just upset about her Dad and she was alone-"

"I don't care Sean. Go be with the whore if that's what you want."

"Why are you talking like this? Why are you being such a bitch?" He asked getting impatient. He honestly thought that she wouldn't have reacted this badly to the blast. He thought that she would trust him when he said he didn't have feelings for Eve anymore.

"It's who I am, Sean."

"Then I guess I don't know you." He said and she nodded. "And I don't want to."

"Stop being so self righteous, Sean. I don't buy it."

"Whatever. I'm done here."

"Already beat you to it." She responded.

"Is there any reason your being so childish?" He asked. "You know what? I don't care either, Bree. Have fun with your minions and your war. I hope it leaves you as empty as it should."

Sean turned around and left, unaware of the impact of his words, or one word in particular. Empty. She was going to end up empty, it seemed like everyone thought that. She hadn't really heard everything that Sean said but she definitely heard empty. Bree tried to ignore what he said but it had cut her deep and when she went back into the party she saw him leaving with Eve. She saw that she had her head covered with a scarf and smirked but it did little to dull the pain when she saw Sean leaving with her.

Bree grabbed another drink and headed towards the makeshift dance floor. She started dancing with Taylor who was eying her weirdly. She too had seen the Nairtini and thought it was out of character but she decided that this once Eve deserved it. She stole Sean. Taylor tried again with no success to get Bree to talk. When she had enough she tried to get Bree to go home with her but Bree refused. They ended up getting in an argument and Taylor left when Luke said he'd keep an eye on her.

Bree stayed dancing when someone came up behind her. She turned to see Jason Sparks, known to most people as Jay. He was a junior and a complete man whore. He was looking at Bree with a predatory look and she ignored the voice in her head that told her to walk away. He had a mohawk and she had no idea where he got the idea that it was a good look but he worked it. They danced for a while and he kissed her. She let him because it felt good to feel wanted.

She even kissed him back when he took her into one of the private rooms.

She even kissed him back when he undressed her.

She didn't kiss him when he took her virginity.

He paused when he came across her barrier, confusion crossing his features for a brief moment before he carried on.

It was painful and she didn't feel any of the pleasure she had read about in magazines or her friends had told her about.

When he was finished he left the room and she was alone.

She was alone.

She felt nothing.

She felt empty.

She heard a knocking at the door and looked up at Luke as he walked in. He looked at her nervously. She didn't realise that her face was soaked with tears.

"Take me home." She whimpered quietly and he nodded and complied.

* * *

A/N: Okay that chapter didn't go how I expected but I quite like it. The whole Bree angsty thing came out of nowhere but I really wanted to get into the teen experience lol. I actually felt quite proud of the last part of the story and sorry it's kind of short but I had to end it there.

Did you notice my use of a second Glee guy? Lol. I wonder when the other will pop up. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please review I love reading your thoughts and I will hope to have a new update soon. I have tonnes of ideas now as well.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Seriously my reviewers are epic. =] I love the support for this story. I wanted to update this quite quickly because I got back into the flow of the story which I had lost for a while.

And yes to those of you who asked Jay is Puck. =]

* * *

Luke had his arm wrapped around Bree as he led her into the building. They entered the elevator and were silent as it made the journey upwards. Bree hadn't spoken since she had asked him to take her home. He was worried. He knew what had happened and didn't want to push her into talking. He just didn't understand why she would just jump into bed with a low life like Jason. He knew she had been drunk but he thought that she had more sense than that.

That made him feel guilty. He knew she had been drinking and he had supposed to have been keeping an eye on her. He didn't think anything would happen and if it did it would be in the main area and he would just have to pull her away. He never thought that she would decide to lose her virginity. He had just gone out on the balcony for a joint and when he came in he couldn't see her. He asked someone where she went but no one knew. He saw Jason leaving one of the bedrooms. That wasn't unusual but Luke had a bad feeling about it. When he found her in there his heart broke. She looked so fragile and hurt. It wasn't fair on her.

It was in that moment that Luke decided that whatever happened, he was going to do anything he could to protect her. She needed someone to look after her. She may act big and brave but that didn't mean that she didn't need support. Luke decided in his new role as her older sort-of-brother, which he planned to fully embrace, he would look after her.

They walked into the penthouse hoping that either Chuck and Blair weren't home yet or that they had already gone to bed. It was nearly four am after all, but they had no such luck. Chuck and Blair had arrived home only moments before them and were still in the living area. They turned when they heard Bree and Luke walk in.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Blair asked.

An awkward silence followed before Bree said "Goodnight" and went up to bed. Blair looked at Luke questioningly and he sighed.

"You should talk to her. She needs you." He told her. Blair nodded and headed up the stairs after her daughter. After they heard Bree's bedroom door close for a second time Chuck turned to Luke.

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you Dad. Sorry."

"Luke-"

"It's Bree's business." He said with a tone of finality which caused Chuck to give up.

Luke said goodnight and also headed up to bed.

XOXO

Bree was in her bathroom when she heard her mom come into her bedroom. She wished she would go away. She wanted to shower and get rid of the dirty feeling all over her skin but she knew that her mom would want to talk.

"Bree, what's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing. It just wasn't a great night. It happens."

"No need for the attitude." Blair replied.

"Whatever. Can I go to bed now?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Bree, are you sure-"

"I'm fine." She cut her mother off shortly.

Blair sighed but left and decided to try again in the morning.

Bree rushed into the shower and let the hot water pour over her. She began scrubbing hard. Hoping it would get rid of the memory. She had always romanticised losing her virginity. She would be in love. He would be gentle. It would be planned and perfect. The actual event had been none of those things and she was ashamed of herself. She didn't know why she had been so weak and she had never regretted anything as greatly as this before.

She heard a knocking on the bathroom door and she thought they had gone away when she heard Luke's voice.

"You've been in there ages. Come out."

"I'm fine."

"I'd like to see that for myself." He told her. "Humour me."

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She saw that her skin was red raw and she looked terrible. She quickly pushed the thought aside and dressed in a slip and her robe. She opened the door to Luke who was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"See. I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me." She informed him.

"You don't look okay. It's a big deal Bree and it's fine if you're upset."

"I'm not. I'm sure I'm not the first girl to regret losing her virginity and I won't be the last. I'll get over it."

Luke looked at her doubtfully but let it go. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah." She muttered as he left the room. She flopped down onto her bed and turned her face into her pillow. She bit the urge to scream and instead aggressively rearranged her pillows, hoping to find a comfortable position. It was impossible so she decided to write in her journal. She'd had it since she was little and when she first got it she used to write in it everyday. As she got older she only wrote in it when there was something in particular that she wanted to remember.

This was not something she wanted to remember but she doubted she would ever be able to forget. Instead she decided to write down her thoughts and feelings in the vain hopes that she might be able to make sense of them. She wrote for what felt like hours and had taken up loads of pages.

Before she knew it, it was seven o' clock in the morning. She knew that no one else in the house would be up after the night before and the time they all got in so she took the chance to get out. Even if she didn't get back before they woke up they would think she was still in bed anyway. Her mom would let her have a lie in and so probably wouldn't send Dorota to wake her for a while.

She walked through central park. It was quiet and the trees were bare and she had never felt so lonely. The wind whipped around her and the sound of the surrounding city was muffled when she sat down by the pond. She fed the ducks with the bread that she had brought and when she was done she curled her feet underneath her on the rock and stared out onto the water.

She heard footsteps behind her and assumed that the person would move on when they saw that the place was taken. Instead they didn't. Bree looked around and saw that Jason Sparks had joined her on the rock. She didn't say anything but just glared at him.

"Last night was a mistake and I wish it had never happened." She told him bluntly.

He scoffed defensively. "Wasn't that fun for me either, princess."

"What are you doing here then?"

"You should know my weakness for sad lonely hot girls." He smirked bitterly.

"Whatever. Stay away from me, Jay." She said as she got up and walked away. She headed back home earlier than planned but unfortunately due to her unexpected run in with Jay Sparks, she wanted to be in the comfort of her own home for a while.

XOXO

When Chuck woke up that morning he made a decision. He was going to talk to Eve. Well, less talking and more dragging her ass out with him to sort everything out. He also decided he'd had enough of the war. He'd heard from Luke that she'd been Nairtinied and so he knew what his peace offering was going to be. He pulled up to what was now Vanessa's apartment.

He strode across the apartment as if he owned it and well it was his money that paid for it but that was besides the point. He knocked softly on his daughter's door to give her warning and then walked inside. She was lying in bed fast asleep and in his minds eye he skimmed across the many times he had watched her sleep; when she was a baby, when she had chicken pox, when she banged her head in 3rd grade and they were worried about concussion, when he flew back from a business trip early because she missed him.

He missed his little girl and he wasn't going to let this teenager and all her angst take her away from him.

"Evie, wake up." He shook her softly and she slowly started to wake up.

"Dad?"

"Heard you might need a trip to the salon?" He inquired.

She didn't ask how he knew. Her father always knew so she just nodded and got out of bed. When she turned around he spotted the damage and cringed. He hoped she hadn't seen it but unfortunately she had seen his expression in the mirror.

"That bad?"

He just shrugged noncommittally. Chuck waited for her outside her room and she emerged half an hour later with a scarf wrapped around her head. He smiled at her sympathetically and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her from the side as they left the apartment and made their way towards the limo.

Eve couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have this time with her Dad all to herself. They arrived at the salon which Chuck had managed to get opened and he said as well as the haircut she could get whatever she wanted done.

He stayed by her side the whole morning and they talked and joked like they hadn't done in years. Eve slowly began to notice that her Dad was happy, really happy even. After their trip he dropped her home but said he would be back to pick her up again later in the afternoon.

She walked into her bedroom, admiring her new hair cut in every mirror she passed. Her mom still wasn't up but she wasn't surprised by that. It was only midday and they'd had a late night. She walked into her bedroom and jumped when she noticed someone sitting on her bed.

"God Jay! You scared the shit out of me." She exclaimed.

"Sorry. Nice haircut." He smirked, knowing the reason for it.

"It would seem my soon to be step-sister does have quite the nasty streak." She told him as she turned to face her vanity and sat on the stool.

"Yeah she does." He muttered bitterly.

"What was that?"

"You have that whole war thing going on with her, don't you?" He asked already knowing the answer. She nodded and waited for him to continue, watching him carefully in the mirror. "I have information that would destroy her." He said viciously. He was pissed she could tell but she couldn't quite figure out why. She thought she knew him quite well, they had kind of dated for a while in freshman year but she broke up with him when she wouldn't sleep with him. He of course had already lost his virgintiy.

She waited for him to continue. Looking at him expectantly.

"I fucked her last night." He said brashly. "I was her first."

"Ah, so she's just like hundreds of other girls on the Upper East Side. Drunkenly losing her virginity to Jay Sparks." She smirked but there was something she was still missing. "Why are you telling me this?"

"So you could go do your bitchy thing with it."

"Yeah, but what do you gain from this?" She carried on before he could answer. "You liked her and she brushed you off. Didn't she?"

"What have you been smoking?"

"Oh my God! This is golden. You came with information on her but gave me something way better on you. Sweetie, you should leave the revenge to the experts."

"Stop being such a bitch Eve. I don't care. Do what you want with the information." He stormed out, leaving her behind and Eve smirked. This was great information but she figured she would wait a while before doing anything with it. This was something that required maximum impact.

XOXO

When Chuck arrived back at Blair's, well now his home, everyone was already up and eating brunch around the dining table. The first thing he noticed was the awkward vibe around the table. Blair was furtively sneaking glances and Bree who was actively ignoring everyone. Luke, likewise was eying Bree suspiciously. Will was looking all around the table hoping for some clue as to what was going on but getting nothing.

"Happy New Year." He said to the room and raised his eyebrows at Blair in question why he got no response. She in turn shrugged and went back to her bagel with smoked salmon, taking a dainty bite. He sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek before helping himself to an eclair.

Blair gave him a skeptical look and he decided to finish off with some fruit to appease her. Since she had got back she had been annoyingly nagging him about his diet. She told him he was heading towards all kinds of health problems. He didn't point out to her that he was most likely to have trouble with his liver with all the abuse it had suffered over the years but he decided it was safer not to if he didn't want his alcohol limited by the middle aged health nazi. Not that he would admit he was middle aged or anywhere near or ever refer to Blair and the words middle aged in the same sentence if he wanted to keep his balls attached to his body.

He felt himself joined the awkwardness as still nobody at the table made an effort to break it. Blair eventually spoke but it was quiet and just to him.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"I went to see Eve." He replied, taking a bite of grapefruit and he tried not to wince at the bitter fruit. He saw Blair smirking at his expression but he saw the look in her eye that told him she appreciated the effort. "I have to go out again later but I'll be back for dinner." He informed her.

Blair merely nodded and he knew then that she knew what he was planning. Part of him was annoyed but he knew that with Blair Waldorf a surprise was always going to be impossible.

After brunch had been cleared away and everyone had got back to their own things Chuck went in search of Bree. He found her in her room.

"Hey Bree, I've got an errand I need to run and I'd like your help."

She looked at him strangely but complied. She slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed her coat as she followed him downstairs. They sat in the limo quietly and Chuck noticed that there was something definitely off with her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied quickly.

"I know everything's going really quickly with your mom and I-"

"Chuck, I'm happy for you and Mom. Honestly. I have no problems with it at all."

"Okay, but if there's ever anything else you want to talk about..." He trailed off, uncomfortable with the conversation and Bree nodded in understanding. She didn't notice the limo stopping but she noticed the door opening and Eve getting in.

She didn't get the expected sneer from Eve, instead she got an almost pitying look. She didn't know what it was about but she didn't like it. Chuck quickly locked the doors and told the driver to go. Quickly.

Both girls stared at him angrily. "I'm not trying to get you to be friends." He spoke slowly. "I need your help."

"With what?" They asked together but sent each other a glare when they realised.

"I asked Blair to marry me last night but it was kind of on the spot so I have to propose again. This time with a ring."

The girls were silent and Chuck was unsure of what to make of it. He watched as they both seemed to sink into their thoughts and prayed that the outcome would be in his favour.

Eve noticed the hopeful yet slightly pleading look on her father's face. This was important to him. She knew it was. She wasn't completely ready but she decided that she would go along with it. She wanted her Dad back and if that meant accepting a new extended step family then so be it. She could deal. She only had a year left of living at home before she would be going away to college and that wasn't that long in reality. She would also only be spending half of her time their anyway.

She looked at Bree. That was a problem. Their war could make the household incredibly unpleasant and although she was aware of this she wasn't particularly motivated in putting an end to it. Although, she had realised after Jay left that Bree was only 14. She was a freshman and young and there was no way that she was going to tell people that she had lost her virginity. That wasn't fair. Also after seeing her sitting so dejectedly in her father's limo she figured she was already torturing herself enough over it. She didn't need the whole student body too as well.

Eve was also quite aware of the fact that if she pushed Jay and Eve closer together, especially if Jay liked her, it would give her a clear shot to Sean. She had spent the evening before with Sean after she left the party and although he might have broken up with Bree he was definitely not over her. If she started dating Jay, he definitely would be. It was possible that he hated Jay more than he hated anyone.

Of all things she had tried she figured this was the least evil but also least likely to work. She was relying on people's feelings and those could be tricky but she was confidant that Jay's feelings were real. Even if he was a bit of a man whore, he had had girlfriends before. She also thought that it would make Bree slightly better about the whole virginity thing if she actually dated the guy and knew that the guy liked her.

It wasn't completely charitable but it was pretty close in Eve's opinion. She knew that she couldn't just do a U-turn and she didn't want to but if some things that helped her also happened to help other people, well that wasn't so bad.

"I'll help." Eve told him and the smile on her Dad's face was almost enough to convince her that it was the right thing.

"Me too." Bree said quietly.

XOXO

Chuck walked into Harry Winston with Eve and Bree trailing behind him. The limo after he broke the news had been awkward but at least they weren't fighting, which was something. Eve watched as Bree walked dejectedly ahead of her. She felt sorry for the girl. She sometimes forgot that she was quite a bit younger and just a freshman.

Bree stopped to look at some of the rings, away from Chuck, when she realised that Eve was stood next to her.

"Jason Sparks came to see me today."

Bree visibly froze and Eve felt bad. Bree didn't respond. She didn't want to give anything away. She was unaware that her body had already done that for her.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Eve told her.

"Why not? It's the perfect thing to get rid of me and secure your place as queen. That's what you want, right?"

"It is what I want." She paused. "But your just a kid Bree. I'm not going to set your reputation for the rest of high school."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"You are and you made a mistake. Happens to everyone."

Bree stood looking down at her hands where she was scratching the nail varnish off of her nails. It annoyed her mom when she did that, she said it made her look cheap but she couldn't help it. She needed something to do in awkward situations.

"I still don't like you." Eve told her. Her tone returning to normal and Bree sighed.

"Why not? I mean I get why you don't like me now; I gave as good as I got." She smirked slightly and Eve nodded in acknowledgement. "But you didn't like me from the beginning. I did nothing. I didn't even know anything about this whole queen thing. It was Gossip Girl who started it. I know it got worse after our parents but..."

Eve didn't know what to say. It was true but that was the way things worked on the Upper East Side. It was always a battle, there was always someone waiting to stab you in the back and there was always someone waiting to take your place. You had to fight to stay on top and that's what Eve did. She realised that she dragged an unsuspecting innocent into that. She didn't feel guilty, it would have happened eventually but she supposed it was a bit unfair.

"I'm sorry." Bree said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had you Nairtinied, although I think I did you a favour because this new cut looks great." She rambled. "I'm sorry for all the stuff I've done and I'm laying down my arms and surrendering. I'm tired of this and I've lost too much. I don't want to alienate everyone and I don't want to be alone." Bree thought briefly of Sean.

"You're not alone."

Bree looked up at her. "I am."

"Your mom loves you. Mine is too busy being bitter."

"My Dad doesn't give a shit and yours would walk across burning coals and shattered glass forever for you." Bree returned.

"That might be a slight over dramatisation." Eve rolled her eyes.

"We're even. We have one good parent each."

"And now they're together." Eve said bitterly.

"Your Dad misses you. I know it's been like a week, but he hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Eve thought for a moment. She was getting sick of her Mom and her constantly changing boyfriends. Maybe it was time to move on and accept her Dad's relationship for real and not just for show. Especially if he's going to get married. She wouldn't have to cosy up to Blair or anyone else but she could get her Dad back and deal with it. It was still split custody and she would spend two weeks with her Dad and Blair and two weeks with her Mom. In her mind, neither sounded that inviting and that was what pissed her off.

Her Mom had changed and she knew that that happened with divorce but she missed her. She missed her Dad too but she could do something about that one. It was then that she decided.

"Truce?" She said to Bree.

Bree looked surprised. Despite their conversation that was the last thing she expected Eve to come out with but she readily accepted. She was sick of fighting.

"So I won right? You surrendered."

Bree rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. "Yeah Eve. You won."

Eve smiled. She knew she hadn't really won. She may appear to but it was Bree who won the moral victory and put an end to it all. She wasn't resistant but Bree surrendered and although that would usually constitute a loss, in this case it didn't.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"I'm not that bad y'know?" Eve said quietly. "I've made mistakes and I'm not the nicest person, I know that. But I'm not that bad."

"I believe you." Bree told her. "And for the record, neither am I."

Eve smiled and honestly thought that it really was a New Year. A new start.

"Who knew that getting you two to talk would be all it took?" Chuck spoke from behind them a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"You planned this." Eve accused.

"Not planned. Merely hoped." He told them. "Come here, I think I've found it."

They followed him across to where the assistant, who looked quite annoyed at being dragged out to work on New Year's Day, was standing with the ring.

"It beautiful." Eve gasped.

"It's perfect." Bree corrected.

XOXO

After Chuck and Bree left Blair quietly walked into Bree's room hoping to find a clue for her strange behaviour. She looked around and noticed nothing out of place. She did however notice that the bed was a complete mess and so decided to quickly make it.

As she fluffed the pillows she noticed Bree's old diary by the headboard. She fondly flicked through it, reading through the family days out. Her heart breaking slightly for her daughter's loss of a father. Blair quickly flicked the rest of the pages and went to put it down when she noticed much more mature handwriting spread over pages and pages.

As she read Blair felt more and more uneasy. After she finished she placed the diary back down and tried to stop herself from shaking. She heard the elevator ding and went downstairs to greet them. She took the diary with her. Chuck stood looking quite pleased with himself as both of their daughters stood on either side of him.

"Hi Eve." She said quietly and received a nod in return. She decided she would take what she would get.

She slowly moved the diary from behind her back and turned her attention to Bree.

"Bree, can I speak to you?" She asked quietly showing her daughter the diary in her hand.

Bree nodded mutely, her eyes wide and followed her mother up the stairs as if headed towards her execution.

* * *

A/N: Okay I hope you don't think I'm rushing the Eve/Bree and whole family thing. I have a lot I plan to do with this story and so I don't want to waste time on pointless bits but I don't want you to feel like I'm going to quickly and the characters aren't developing properly. I try to cover their thoughts and motives enough for the reader to understand my thought process but if you don't agree please let me know so I can change it.

Also have no fear. Eve isn't going good but hopefully your not all hating her as much anymore. =] I might introduce a new baddy, haven't completely decided yet. And maybe I'll give the Finn like character to Eve. Maybe if she falls in love you might fall in love her. Anyway, much more drama and such coming up so review and I will try and get the new chapter to you asap. XD


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm so so so sorry I repeat so so so sorry! I know it's been a ridiculously long time since i last updated and I hope i haven't lost you all. I had major writer's block and I just started uni so it's been a bit hectic and such. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into writing this because I really do want to finish it.

* * *

Bree silently and solemnly followed Blair up the stairs where she led her into her bedroom.

"Were you safe?" Blair asked stiffly, to which Bree nodded.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Bree whispered. Blair said nothing but stared at her daughter. She tried to merge the girl standing in front of her with the one whose thoughts she had read. Still without speaking she moved towards Bree. Bree cowered slightly but Blair just pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, my baby." She whispered into her daughters hair and kissed the top of her head. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"But I disappointed you."

"No, no you didn't. I love you and this isn't anything to do with me, it's about you. I'm just worried about you. I though you were with Sean."

"Not anymore." She cried quietly. Blair nodded, she had read everything that had happened in Bree's diary.

"I didn't mean to read your diary." Blair told her. Bree didn't reply but she was slightly relieved that her mother knew and knew everything that she felt. "You shouldn't let anything that anyone said get to you like this." Blair continued referring to Vanessa and Sean.

"I didn't want this." She sobbed. "I wanted it to be special. I can't believe I let this happen."

"I know. I know."

Blair sat there holding Bree for quite a while until she fell asleep, whispering words of comfort to her softly hoping that it would help to mend her.

Quitely Blair left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Chuck was sitting with Luke, Will and Eve.

"Is everything okay?" Chuck asked wearily.

"Not really." Blair sighed but gave Chuck a look that told him that she would tell him later.

Looking around the room, Blair realised that both Luke and Eve knew what had happened the night before. Eve being here was a surprise for her and she couldn't help but wonder what it meant. She doubted they would slip into a new happy family but as it was seemingly getting there it was pleasing to her. However looking at Eve was making her think more and more of Vanessa until the point where she was no longer sad about her daughter and instead just very, very angry.

"I'll be back soon." She said abruptly, interrupting the conversation and heading towards the door.

"Blair, what's going on?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." She told him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek turned on her heel and left.

Chuck walked back into the kitchen where Eve and Luke were now quietly arguing with each other.

"Okay, what is going on?"

Luke and Eve turned to look at him and stopped talking. Finally Eve answered.

"It's not our place to say Dad."

"Evelyn Gabriela-"

"It's about Bree so we can't tell you." Eve spoke up.

"If this has anything to do with the 'war'-"

"It doesn't." Luke defended his sister.

"Okay." Chuck nodded.

"Well, I should go home." Eve said walking around the island.

"Bye, thank you for today." Chuck told her as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I enjoyed myself." She told him honestly smiling when she saw how happy it made him. " I love you daddy."

"I love you too Evie." He said and got into the elevator with her.

xoxo

By the time Blair reached Vanessa's apartment she had worked herself up to full blown fury. Children were off limits, surely Vanessa understood that. She walked out into the lobby. Luckily Vanessa hadn't had the sense to take any names off of the list for the pent house and it seemed as if Chuck had always had her name on it. Walking further into the penthouse she scoffed at the decoration, Vanessa's tastes hadn't improved over the years but it was clear that the place had been redecorated recently.

"Blair." Vanessa stepped out of her bedroom dressed in sweats. Blair simply smiled mockingly. "You are not welcome in my home." She continued.

Still Blair hadn't said a word and she could see Vanessa getting more and more frustrated. "Get out before I call security."

"I understand, but before you do a word of warning. You are to stay away from my children. You are not to speak to them."

"You don't intimidate me Blair."

"Well I should, Vanessa." She spat. "You hurt my daughter and believe me I have never been so angry in my life."

"What are you going to do Blair? Hurt my children in return?"

"I would never do that. It's you I have a problem with and the fact that you would offer your children up for sacrifice shows what a pathetic excuse for a mother you are."

"How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare you drag my daughter into your problems."

"I just told the truth-"

Vanessa was cut short by the resounding slap Blair hit her with.

"No you didn't. My daughter is worth ten of you and you know it."

"What's going on here?" Chuck asked angrily Eve glaring at Blair from his side.

"Chuck-" Blair turned in shock.

"I don't know, she just came in here to cause trouble."

"Don't even try it, someone had to put you in your place."

"Oh and your the person for that?" Eve asked.

"I am when she hurts my daughter."

"I don't even know what she's talking about."

"Of course you don't Boozey but let me refresh your memory. You cornered my daughter in the bathrooms and told her that she would be miserable and alone for the rest of her life."

"She lying and just trying to cause trouble."

"Blair I think you should leave." Chuck interrupted.

"You're telling me to leave?" Blair asked him angrily.

"Yes. Even if this did happen you can't do this."

"You think I'm lying?" Blair asked incredulously, her anger increasing but now it was towards Chuck.

"I think you believe what you're saying."

Blair reeled back speechless. She couldn't believe that Chuck thought that Bree would lie about something like this. Seeing that she had no choice anymore and not wanting to give Vanessa the satisfaction of hearing the whole story she stormed out, not sparing one glance at the three people in the room.

"Vanessa, did you talk to Bree last night?" Chuck asked.

"No, of course not."

"Are you sure Mom?" Eve asked. "Something really upset Bree last night."

"You don't believe me?" Vanessa asked.

"Do you remember anything?" Chuck asked exasperated.

"I only remember arriving but I would never say anything to her, I'm not that cruel." Chuck nodded but still couldn't figure out what had happened. The Vanessa he knew would never have done anything like this but he wasn't sure how well he knew her anymore. His second thought was over Bree and Blair. He believed that Blair was protecting her daughter but he wasn't sure if possibly Bree was just stretching the truth a little.

Chuck left soon after and Eve headed to her bedroom. She wasn't sure what to make of what Blair had said but she was beginning to believe her.

XOXO

When Blair arrived home she told the doorman not to allow Chuck Bass up, to which she received a raised eyebrow but the glare she sent showed him just how serious she was. Her anger, having not yet dissipated in the slightest was ruling her head. She couldn't believe he had taken his ex-wife's side. The same ex-wife who he had been constantly complaining about her to. She also worried that if he didn't believe her daughter or even thought that Bree would lie about something like this, then he didn't deserve a place in her family and she wouldn't let him be the reason she lost her budding relationship with her daughter.

It wasn't until she walked into the living room and found Bree sitting with Will and Luke who were sat on either side of her looking like castle guards. She couldn't help but feel it was a little bit too late but she appreciated their gesture and she knew that Bree did too. Blair joined them to watch the film but spent most of her time watching them. It was nice and felt like family, she finally felt that she had one, even with the problems they were still a family.

An hour later Blair's phone started ringing and she canceled the call after two rings to make sure Chuck got the message. He carried on calling her for about half an hour and then she guessed he had a brain wave and called Luke who, not having paid attention, took his call.

"Hey Dad" Luke said and she heard Chuck demand to be put on speakerphone which Luke readily did after hearing Chuck's tone.

"Blair, tell your imbecile doorman to let me in." Chuck said angrily. Blair stayed silent. She didn't want to talk to him and wasn't going to be forced to. "You can't just ban me from the building because you're mad at me."

Bree giggled slightly at this and Blair smiled at that.

After waiting a few moments with no response from Blair Chuck carried on with his tirade. "Real mature Blair, giving me the silent treatment. We need to talk. Fuck it Blair, let me in."

Blair decided she'd heard enough and hung up the phone.

"Mom, are you really just going to leave him out there?" Will asked.

"He's a big boy, he can last one more hour."

"Why are you fighting?" Bree asked nervously.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Blair soothed her but Bree didn't entirely believe her.

Luckily for Chuck, Blair told the doorman to let him in half an hour later, only fifteen minutes after it had started pouring rain. He stormed in soaked to bone and glared at Blair.

"Why didn't you wait in your limo?" Luke asked.

"I sent Arthur home before I was denied entry to the building." He spat.

"It's lucky that this is particular building isn't owned by Bass industries." Blair mused to herself and Chuck was aware that she wasn't talking to him and got angrier but decided to go and take a shower to warm up before he got into it with Blair.

Without realising how long he'd taken, he exited the shower an hour later to find Blair lying in bed in the dark with her eyes closed and eye mask on. He sighed irritably but changed into his pajamas and got into bed. It wasn't until he went to lay down that he realised that she had removed his pillows.

"Blair." He growled.

"If you thought that I'd let you sleep in here tonight you're crazy." She spat.

Chuck, while knowing it was childish decided that he was going to stay and sleep uncomfortably here just because he knew she didn't want him to.

Blair on the other hand thought he should be lucky she even let him in, if he was going to make the situation worse by being as petty as there then that was his prerogative but he should be waiting for the apocalypse. Blair had only got more angry as the night went on and Chuck became more insolent. He was purposely being restless. So she hogged the covers. So he began to fake snore. That's when Blair got stuck so she resorted to kicking him.

"Argh, Blair!" Chuck yelled.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"Okay, enough."

"I agree. Get out of my bedroom." She demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this. I didn't stand outside in the freezing cold for nothing."

"It was only an hour." Blair scoffed. "And I don't want to talk right now. It's three in the morning, I'm still too mad, I need to think and I can't do that with you in here."

"Why are you so angry?" Chuck asked exasperated

"Are you kidding me? You believed you're ex-wife over me, you accused my daughter of lying! I have every right to be made at you."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't believe the words of a kid against a grown woman, especially considering some of the things her mother lied about in high school." Chuck realised just how big a mistake that last line was as soon as he said it and Blair looked as if he had slapped her.

Blair could not believe what Chuck had just said. "It's just open season on comparisons between me and Bree for you and that troll."

"Blair." Chuck admonished slightly.

"God, why don't you just go back to her if you think the sun shines out of her ass. Leave us manipulating liars alone as we should be." Blair shouted.

"I'm not going back to her!"

"Really? Because you keep taking her damn side in all of this."

"I don't even know what happened and neither do you. How do you know this wasn't just part of the war?"

"Because I know my daughter, she's not like that. Besides she didn't tell me. I found her diary and believe me she wasn't lying?"

"I'm sorry, Blair. I didn't know that and I honestly didn't think Vanessa would do something like that."

"Well she did and you know what Chuck I don't accept your apology. It hurt that you didn't believe me and if you think of my daughter so badly I don't think this will work."

"Blair, you know I love Bree."

"Then why didn't you believe her?"

"Because she's a teenager and I remember what it was like being that age."

"She's not like us." Blair said.

"I know, I really am sorry." He uttered sincerely and she did believe him. "Let's go to bed." He suggested.

Blair stayed still before turning towards the door.

"Blair?"

"I know you're sorry and I get it but it still hurts and I need to think. I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Chuck sighed and laid down on the pillowless side of the bed, he didn't deserve them.

xoxo

Blair didn't get much sleep that night and got up at six and went down to the kitchen where she found Chuck already sitting at the counter.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Blair asked politely.

"I said I'm sorry, I don't know what else I can do to make this up to you." He spoke quietly.

Blair thought the same thing. She had thought about it for a long time and she did accept his apology but if he couldn't trust her children when they had given him no reason not to how would he handle the role of step father and she wasn't even sure how she felt about his role in her children's lives either now. If he would never see them as family how would they become one? Blair had thought that he would understand particularly with his situation with Lily.

Blair was silent for a few minutes but Chuck could see that she was trying to put her thoughts into words.

"I want us to be a family Chuck. Your kids, my kids and us."

"So do I. That's why I asked you to marry me."

"You've said it but everything you've done since has shown the opposite."

Chuck moved to defend himself.

"A family relies so much on trust but if you don't trust my children how can I trust you with them?"

Chuck thought about his next words carefully, he didn't want Blair to take anything he said the wrong way.

"I can't change what happened yesterday but I promise you that I will never doubt any member of our family again. We need to stick together."

Blair seemed to relax at his words and he smiled softly at her. "Come here." He beckoned her over to him and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "I love you." he promised.

"I love you too." She spoke into his chest as she hugged him.

"Can we go to bed now, I'm exhausted." He practically begged and Blair chuckled.

"I have a few better ideas." She smirked and pulled him up the stairs towards her bedroom.

XOXO

Bree woke to the buzz of her phone and groaned. She opened the text and bolted up when she began to read.

**Good Morning Upper East Siders, Big news it seems our new Queen B and her cute bf ended their sickeningly sweet relationship. That's not all, poor little B was so depressed she moved on to our favourite bad boy. Yes girls and boys she swiped her V-card with J. That's one way to ring in the new year. You know you love me xoxo**

Bree instantly searched for Eve's number in her phone.

"Do you have any idea how early it is?" Eve spoke into the phone.

"You promised." Bree spoke in tears. "How could you? I surrendered."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gossip Girl, she told everyone-" Bree stopped, knowing that Eve knew what she meant now.

"I didn't do this, I swear Bree."

"Then who?"

"I don't know but they will pay. I'll make sure of it."

XOXO

A/N: Hope you liked it. I know I don't deserve it after taking so long but leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
